Amor en escena
by Kyomori
Summary: Se organiza una obra de teatro en la que Yuzu y Mei deben participar. El estreno está siendo un éxito hasta que una de las actrices se da cuenta de que la obra ha llegado a ser más real de lo que imaginaban. Claudia Arron, joven policía, tratará de resolver un caso donde todos parecen tener algo que ocultar y el romance entre las dos hermanastras se ve peligrar ante tal situación.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 _ **"Amor en escena"** es un fanfic que se realizará para aquellos fans de **Citrus** que buscan una historia diferente. También será agradecido por los aficionados a las novelas de misterio, ya que este género acompañará a la obra en su desarrollo. Se ofrecerán momentos **MeixYuzu** y se incluirán, en la medida de lo posible, a todos los personajes del manga/anime._

 _Se recomienda, no siendo estrictamente necesario, usar la intuición y mirar más allá de los detalles._

 _Gracias por su atención._

 _Kyomori._

 ** _\- Fic en producción. Publicación mayo 2019 -_**

 ** _\- Trailer del fic en la página de Facebook -_**


	2. Poema Cítrico

**Como un poema corto nunca hace daño, he dejado por aquí uno y que me sirve también para aprovechar y decir que sigo trabajando en este fic para poder publicarlo en mayo de 2019. Algún proyecto intermedio me ha hecho retrasarlo un poco pero si algo me caracteriza es la constancia, así que no os preocupéis que empezaré y terminaré este fanfic con mi mejor intención y mi esfuerzo.**

* * *

 _Poema Cítrico_

Cuando nada podía salir mal,  
cuando el tiempo parece que se para,  
llegó la peor de todas ellas,  
¡Yuzu a la academia Aihara!

Yuzu, que nada más entrar la lía,  
ganándose en ella todas las miradas,  
pelo teñido, formando algarabía,  
sin saber con Mei la que le esperaba.

Mei, hazte cargo de la loca del trillo,  
que con ella hay que tener paciencia,  
que con ella hay que tener brío.

Mei, aguántala y no pongas pegas,  
que si Yuzu hace algo mal,  
siempre puedes darle una colleja.

* * *

 **Me gustaría mandar desde aquí un cálido saludo al grupo** _ **Citrus Saburo Uta + Yuri / Global,**_ **por ser tan dedicados a todo el género yuri y por amar tanto una serie como Citrus.**

 ** _Kyomori._**


	3. Elevando el telón

Una mirada. Tan solo una mirada es suficiente para transmitir unos pensamientos que la persona indicada debe interpretar. A veces, incluso, se puede transmitir sin pretenderlo; pero no por ello habría que dejarse llevar por todo lo que es visible, superficial o aparente. Si se pretende actuar como lo haría un actor en un gran teatro, rodeado de focos y a la vista de todos, mejor actuar hasta el mismísimo final. Sin embargo, si se es espectador… se debe observar con cuidada atención.

Hacía ya algunos meses desde que Aihara Yuzu se había trasladado a vivir junto a su madre a la ciudad de Tokio. Con su padre ya fallecido, el nuevo matrimonio de su madre con otro hombre fue la causa de aquella mudanza tan repentina. Aunque aquel hombre con el que se había formado una nueva unión apenas vivía con ellas, sí que dejó parte de su ser en aquella humilde residencia: su cordial y responsable hija, Aihara Mei. En efecto, el apellido de Yuzu no le pertenecía; "Aihara" en realidad hacía referencia a la familia del nuevo esposo de su madre, Aihara Shou.

No es que a Yuzu no le agradara su nuevo padre, pero durante esos primeros meses había tenido ciertos encuentros no muy agradables con la hija de Shou. Su hermanastra, Mei, era ni más ni menos que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia a la que asistía regularmente y, por ello, el hecho de verla todos los días complicaba su ya delicada serenidad emocional. Un solo beso en aquella primera noche que vivieron juntas como hermanastras fue lo que desencadenó el principio de su historia amorosa.

—Yuzu —la llamó su madre, Aihara Ume—, ¿me ayudarías con la cena?

—¿Qué necesitas, mamá? —preguntó ésta.

—¿Podrías preparar la ensalada? —pidió.

Yuzu asintió y se dispuso a realizar la tarea que su madre le había pedido; acababa de llegar de la academia, y cocinar sería una buena actividad para relajarse y mantenerse ocupada. Pero, por mucho que intentara concentrarse en su labor, su mente seguía libre para deleitarse con el pensamiento que quisiera. No había sido un día demasiado agradable para la chica rubia, ya que una pequeña discusión con su hermanastra se hizo presente a primera hora de la mañana. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Sara, aquella amiga de Yuzu que también tenía sentimientos por Mei, al fin pudo conseguir que la presidenta demostrara ese afecto que igualmente sentía Yuzu hacia ella, pero nada había cambiado en realidad; Mei seguía con su trabajo en el consejo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras Yuzu se preguntaba una y otra vez si debía decirle algo o callar y seguir fingiendo que no le importaba. Cada vez le era más necesaria la atención de Mei, pero temía parecer una niña pequeña al intentar pasar más tiempo con ella y molestarla en sus labores académicas. Hasta que llegó aquella mañana, claro.

—¿Has hablado hoy con Mei-chan? —le preguntó su madre, sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos—. Me gustaría saber si vendrá temprano, para cenar las tres juntas.

Yuzu desconocía la respuesta a la pregunta, y tampoco se esforzaría demasiado en conocerla. Lo único que quería esa noche era quedarse dormida antes de que su hermanastra llegara, para evitar enfrentarla.

—Yuzu —volvió a llamarla—, ¿podrías llamar a la oficina del director para preguntarle?

La chica rubia, con más resignación que amabilidad, aceptó y caminó hacia el teléfono para llamar a la oficina donde se encontraría Mei. Varios segundos tuvieron que transcurrir para que se decidiera finalmente a descolgar, meditando detenidamente en cómo debería dirigirse a ella ahora que estaban enfadadas.

—Estoy en casa —para alivio de Yuzu, Mei acababa de llegar a la residencia después de su jornada escolar. El sonido de la puerta al entrar la hizo sobresaltarse notablemente.

—¡Mei-chan, bienvenida! —la recibió la madre de Yuzu, asomándose al pasillo—. Te estábamos esperando para cenar.

Mei miró a Yuzu de inmediato, preguntándose si realmente esa espera incluía también a la chica rubia. Ésta se percató de ello y se avergonzó por completo.

A aquella cena la rodeó un ambiente algo tenso; Mei no era muy habladora, y Yuzu seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido y a cómo debía actuar en consecuencia. Ume, la madre de Yuzu, iniciaba nuevas conversaciones que morían al poco tiempo ante la respuesta concisa de las dos chicas, lo que empezaba a preocuparla y a hacerle sospechar que algo no iba bien.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Mei mientras se levantaba y recogía su plato de la mesa. Ante la tímida mirada de Yuzu, la presidenta se retiró para darse un baño.

—Mei-chan parece estar muy cansada —comentó la madre de Yuzu, aunque intuía que no recibiría una respuesta clara de su hija, allí presente.

—Iré ya a dormir. También estoy cansada —respondió ella, realizando las mismas acciones que su hermanastra—. Buenas noches, mamá.

—Oh, de acuerdo, Yuzu —dijo su madre, sin mostrar objeciones—. Buenas noches.

La chica rubia se apresuró en llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Abrió entonces su lado de la cama matrimonial que su madre había instalado allí para ambas y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

«¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?».

Aquella pasada mañana, Yuzu había decidido hablar con Mei sobre su recién iniciada relación amorosa; esa relación que de amorosa solo tenía el título, pues apenas notaba la más mínima diferencia en la presidenta del conejo de estudiantes. Yuzu quería llegar a la oficina del director antes de que comenzaran las labores del periodo de tarde y así encontrar a Mei para manifestar lo que pensaba de aquella situación, pero la conversación acabó subiendo de intensidad y terminó convirtiéndose en conflicto. Mei alegaba que estaba demasiado ocupada en aquel momento como para poder dedicarle el tiempo que le pedía, y Yuzu se indignaba porque pensaba que nunca tendría libertad para estar con ella. Finalmente, Yuzu no soportó más mantener aquella charla y se marchó corriendo del despacho ante la indiferencia de Mei.

La puerta de la habitación de Yuzu se abrió en ese instante; Mei pasaba al interior para disponerse a dormir como todas las noches. Yuzu trató de dar la espalda a la figura de su hermanastra, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía dirigirse a ella y hablar de lo que había pasado. Oyó cómo Mei se acostaba en aquella cama, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, y continuaba ignorándola.

—¡Mei! —la llamó, incorporándose y volviéndose hacia ella—. Siento lo que dije antes… Fui muy egoísta queriendo que dejaras de lado tus obligaciones por mí.

Mei se giró al fin para mirar a Yuzu y, acto seguido, también se incorporó.

—Yo tampoco debí ser tan dura contigo, lo siento —correspondió Mei. No obstante, añadió—: Pero… quizás no fue buena idea hacerlo ahora.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Yuzu con curiosidad.

—Tener una relación —sentenció, con más culpabilidad que molestia en su rostro—. Para mí es difícil dedicarte todo el tiempo que quisieras, y por mi culpa estamos enfadadas.

—¡No es culpa tuya, Mei! —respondió Yuzu, rápidamente—. Solo tenemos que organizarnos mejor.

—Eso va a ser más complicado a partir de mañana —la presidenta parecía cada vez sentirse más culpable.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Yuzu tenía miedo de saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero prefirió arriesgarse.

—El consejo estudiantil tendrá la carga extra de preparar el festival cultural de este año. Se ha propuesto una obra de teatro en la que todo el consejo deberá participar —explicó Mei—. Aunque… solo somos tres personas; tendremos que pedir ayuda al club de teatro.

Fue entonces cuando Yuzu pareció tener el viento a su favor; se le presentaba una ocasión para poder pasar tiempo con Mei y, además, ayudarla en el festival cultural si era necesario. Solo tenía que unirse al equipo de la obra de teatro que se fuera a presentar en la academia y sería sencillo que ambas se vieran casi a todas horas. Yuzu lo tenía muy claro, y no iba a pensarlo dos veces antes de actuar.

—No te preocupes, Mei —alzó la voz, preparada para dar a conocer su gran idea—. ¡Aihara Yuzu se une a la acción!

…

A la mañana siguiente, Yuzu se levantó desorientada de la cama. Una vez que despertó completamente, miró hacia su izquierda para comprobar si Mei aún seguía allí.

«¡Maldición!», gritó Yuzu, al ver que la única que ocupaba aquella cama era ella.

Se preparó tan rápido como le fue posible y se dirigió al salón, encontrando allí a su madre. La respuesta que le daría era obvia, pero Yuzu quería asegurarse de que Mei se había ido sin ella una vez más.

—Buenos días, mamá —la saludó—. ¿Mei ya se ha marchado?

—Buenos días, Yuzu —respondió ésta, amablemente—. Mei-chan se fue hace unos veinte minutos.

«¡Te odio, Mei! ¡Siempre que hay un problema te escondes, cobarde!», pensó para sí misma con fastidio.

Tomó su desayuno con cierta impaciencia y salió de su hogar a paso ligero. No esperaba alcanzar a la presidenta, pero al menos no llegaría tarde a clase. El camino tampoco se haría demasiado largo, dado su tremendo enfado y las decenas de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente; algunos de ellos trataban de dar una explicación razonable a por qué Mei siempre huía de los problemas, en lugar de enfrentarlos; otros simplemente eran insultos varios que terminaban en preguntas retóricas.

—Ah, Yuzucchi —la llamó Taniguchi Harumi desde la entrada de la academia. Era su compañera de clase y su amiga más cercana en aquella institución—. ¡Buenos días!

Taniguchi Harumi, o "Harumin" como Yuzu la llamaba, era una chica de pelo castaño, ojos claros en tono tierra y compartía con Yuzu su amor por la moda. Se conocieron al poco tiempo del traslado de ésta última y han sido inseparables desde entonces. Siempre bromista y divertida, ayudaba a la chica rubia en todo lo que estuviera en su mano; aunque también tenía su propio sentido de la responsabilidad, procurando que su amiga no se metiera en demasiados problemas por su impulsiva personalidad.

Un largo suspiro por parte de Yuzu fue suficiente para percatarse de que algo, que de momento desconocía, había ocurrido.

—¿Yuzucchi, todo bien? —se interesó.

—Mei volvió a dejarme atrás… —se quejó la chica rubia.

—Presidenta es y presidenta será dentro y fuera del lugar, ¿eh? —comentó Harumi.

—Pensé que ayer había quedado todo solucionado… —se lamentaba Yuzu, llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza—, pero creo que no le pareció buena idea que me quisiera unir a la obra de teatro…

—¿¡Obra de teatro!?

—Me dijo que no tenía que unirme al equipo solo por pasar tiempo juntas, que debería buscar mis propias aficiones sin depender de ella.

—¡Pero en eso tiene razón! ¡Busquemos un _hobby_ genial y divertido para nosotras! —trató de animarle.

—¡Eso es, Harumin! —aceptó Yuzu, enérgica—. ¡Nuestro _hobby_! ¡Le diré a Mei que ambas queremos unirnos al equipo de la obra y descubrir nuestra afición artística!

—Ya, bueno… Nada de eso es lo que pretendía decir, Yuzucchi —se quejó, malhumorada.

—¡Imagínalo, Harumin! —planteó la chica rubia, sobradamente ilusionada—. La luz de los focos, los aplausos del público… ¡Actuar es divertido!

—¿Debo recordarte que la vicepresidenta también formará parte de la obra? —su amiga consiguió sacarle de ese estado de armonía y belleza, hasta devolverla a la ardua realidad.

Y era cierto, la vicepresidenta del consejo estaría allí preparada para regañar y corregir a Yuzu en todo aquello para lo que tuviera oportunidad. Había conseguido entenderse algo más con dicha vicepresidenta, Momokino Himeko, pero tampoco es que considerara que tenían una amistad; para amistad ya estaba la que tenía Himeko con Mei, habiendo sido amigas desde la infancia.

—¡Ni siquiera ella me detendrá! —alegó Yuzu, decidida.

—Espero que sigas pensando así cuando llevemos varias semanas de ensayos —añadió Harumi, arruinando aún más la iniciativa de su amiga. Muy lejos de querer desanimar a la chica rubia, empezaba ya a divertirse con aquella conversación. Yuzu, por su parte, la miraba un tanto irritada.

Pero, para desgracia de Harumi, aquel entretenimiento de molestar a su amiga se tuvo que ver interrumpido. Un solo vistazo a su reloj de pulsera le hizo ver que podían llegar tarde a clase si no se apresuraban. Tomó a Yuzu de la mano rápidamente y corrió hacia dentro de la academia sin esperar a oír una palabra más de lo que sería una clara pataleta de su amiga.

La confusión y enfado de Yuzu volvieron en cuanto vio a Mei sentada en su pupitre, con la serenidad de siempre. Pensándolo más detenidamente, aunque sabía que había sido algo egoísta tratar de unirse a una obra de teatro que desconocía solo para estar cerca de ella, cada vez le llamaba más la atención aquello de probar suerte y representar algún papel en dicha obra. Por ello, había decidido que, una vez que terminara la jornada escolar, comunicaría a la presidenta su intención de ayudar en la representación teatral aunque no tuviera ocasión de verla a ella.

 _«_ Después de todo, solo se trata de actuar. No tiene nada de malo, ¿no?», pensó Yuzu.

* * *

 **Pues aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. Bastante introductorio, pero bueno, el desarrollo de los argumentos lleva su tiempo. Trataré de estar de vuelta lo antes posible para continuarla pero, si no os gusta esperar demasiado, el fic siempre va a estar un poco más adelantado en la plataforma Wattpad, que es donde publico más regularmente.**

 **Gracias por leer este primer capítulo y espero poder hacer entretenida esta historia para vosotros.**

 _Aprendiz de Agatha Christie,_

 _Kyomori._


	4. El primer escenario

Las clases en la Academia Aihara transcurrieron con normalidad durante toda la mañana. Yuzu lo había decidido; se uniría al equipo que organizaba la obra de teatro para el festival cultural, y trataría de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir que fuera todo un éxito. Solo le quedaba convencer a su amiga Harumi de que también se uniera, pues el tiempo se le pasaría muy lento sin ella por allí.

—Oye, Yuzucchi —la llamó Harumi cuando las clases se dieron por finalizadas, volviéndose atrás desde su pupitre—, ¿quieres que vayamos a divertirnos hoy antes de ir a casa?

Una mirada distraída se cruzó con la suya en aquel instante. Mei, quien casi parecía querer decirle algo importante, mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de Yuzu. Pocos segundos después, desistió y salió del aula en dirección al consejo de estudiantes.

—No puedo, Harumin —respondió la chica rubia, volviendo en sí tras aquel ensimismamiento—, tengo que hablar con Mei y decirle que me uno a la obra.

—¿Aún con eso? —se sorprendió Harumi, mientras se levantaba tranquilamente de su pupitre. Se mantuvo unos instantes pensativa, como si de un debate interior se tratara. Finalmente, se decidió y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Yuzu, que aún permanecía sentada—. ¡Está bien, Yuzucchi! ¡Vamos a enseñarle a la presidenta lo que es actuar!

En el rostro de Yuzu se dibujó una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Sabía que a Harumi no le interesaba hacer de actriz, pero le haría el favor de ser su compañera y confidente entre bastidores y en plena escena si fuese necesario.

Ambas se dirigieron entonces hasta el tan mencionado consejo estudiantil, donde Yuzu esperaba encontrar a su hermanastra para comunicarle su decisión. Llamaron a la puerta del mismo con cierta timidez y, en cuanto oyeron la voz de Mei dando permiso para pasar al interior, entraron sin vacilar. Acompañando a la presidenta, se encontraban igualmente las dos vicepresidentas: Momokino Himeko y Maruta Kayo.

—Está todo el equipo… —susurró nerviosa Harumi a Yuzu. Temía que Momokino armara un escándalo al conocer que se unirían a la obra—. Hubiera preferido que solo estuviera la presidenta.

—No te preocupes, Harumin —respondió Yuzu, en voz baja—, todo está bajo control.

—¿Y bien? —las sorprendió Mei, interrumpiendo su secreta conversación—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Mei! —gritó Yuzu—. ¡Queremos unirnos al equipo de la obra de teatro!

—¡¿Cómo has dicho?! —gritó igualmente Momokino Himeko, alterada por la noticia. Caminó hasta Yuzu y se colocó frente a ella con notable prepotencia—. ¡Otra de tus estrategias para pasar tiempo con la presidenta! ¡No te lo permitiré, Aihara Yuzu!

—Cálmese, Momokino-san —intervino Maruta amablemente—. Cuantas más seamos, mejor será el resultado final.

—Himeko —interrumpió Mei—, es cierto que no son las candidatas más adecuadas… pero es un hecho que necesitamos más personal para prepararlo todo, incluido el reparto de actrices.

—¡Pero, presidenta, es Aihara Yuzu! —insistió Himeko.

—Espero que aportéis vuestro esfuerzo y dedicación al festival cultural —advirtió Mei, ignorando parcialmente las quejas de Momokino—. Vamos a intentar representar una obra nueva y queremos estudiantes comprometidas con ello.

—¡Eso está hecho, Mei! —afirmó Yuzu, imitando un saludo militar ante su superior.

La vicepresidenta Momokino, ante la situación, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota y acatar la decisión de la presidenta. Se conformó con una advertencia verbal más hacia las dos nuevas compañeras y siguió con sus deberes del consejo estudiantil. Por su parte, Yuzu estaba satisfecha por haber tenido la aprobación de Mei en su deseo de ayudar en la obra.

Con el paso de los minutos, Mei pudo disponer de algo de tiempo para guiarlas a la sala donde realizarían los ensayos. Harumi y Yuzu jamás habrían pensado que aquello había sido alguna vez un aula convencional, puesto que no había pupitres, sillas o cualquier detalle que indicara que allí habían asistido estudiantes. Tan solo un gran vacío, decorado con ventanas y una solitaria pizarra, acompañaba a un pequeño mueble con un par de casilleros y algunos cajones, situado al fondo de aquella estancia.

—Himeko me ha pedido que os enseñe la sala mientras ella viene de camino —explicó Mei—. Aquí es donde nos reuniremos después de las clases.

—Es increíble que nunca me diera cuenta de esta aula… —decía Harumi, mientras giraba sobre sí misma para observar todos los detalles de aquella sala.

—¿Y cuál es el argumento de la obra? —preguntó Yuzu, para luego mostrar un leve sonrojo—. ¿Es… una historia de amor o algo así?

—¿Una historia de amor? ¡Bah! —se oyó la voz de Himeko, quien acababa de entrar en el aula acompañada de Maruta Kayo—. Hoy en día las historias de amor como argumento principal son un desastre, ¡tanto drama para un final que todos conocíamos desde el principio!

—¿Y en qué se basa la obra, entonces? —volvió a preguntar Yuzu.

En el instante en el que formuló su pregunta, le pareció ver un brillo de emoción en la mirada de la vicepresidenta Maruta. Ésta sonrió complacida de poder dar la respuesta a tal enigma, mientras se ajustaba las gafas con cierto aire de elegancia.

—Nuestra obra será un reto para los sentidos, ¡una aventura por el más oscuro suspense! —el brillo en sus ojos parecía hacerse más notorio con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. ¡Una obra… de misterio!

—¿Misterio? —repitió Harumi—. ¿Esas en las que se investiga un crimen?

—¡Exactamente, Taniguchi-san! —respondió con efusividad Maruta—. ¡Aquí tienen el guión de la obra!

Parecía que habían descubierto una nueva faceta en la vicepresidenta de las gafas, o al menos la única hasta ese momento: su interés por el género policíaco. Yuzu y Harumi miraron curiosas aquella libreta y la tomaron sin dudarlo. La portada era simple, y solo venía escrito el título y el autor original del espectáculo que iban a representar.

—«Hoy va a morir alguien. Por Kyomori» … —leyó Yuzu.

—Qué explícito… —comentó Harumi.

—¡He leído esa obra de teatro tantas veces que podría representarla de memoria! —dijo Maruta—. Además, ¡no dejaremos de lado el romance!

—¡¿A qué se refiere?! —preguntó Yuzu, con tremenda curiosidad.

—En la obra hay un romance como argumento secundario, así que esperaba que Aihara-san fuera una de las protagonistas de esa parte —respondió Maruta, con una gran sonrisa hacia Yuzu.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! —decía la chica rubia, sin creerlo. Sentía miedo a realizar la pregunta que rondaba su mente, pero Harumi se le adelantó.

—¿Y quién será la otra protagonista de ese romance? ¿Yo? —dijo.

—Bueno, esperaba que nuestra presidenta asumiera ese papel —contestó Maruta, haciendo que Yuzu abriera sus ojos por completo.

—¡Un momento! —intervino Yuzu, a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico—. ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

Mei, quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, fue esa vez la sorprendida. Pensaba que a Yuzu no le importaría hacer una actuación romántica con ella, pero se equivocaba. ¿Sería simplemente la timidez que siempre la caracterizaba o quizás el hecho de que quería participar en la obra sin acercarse a ella? Cualquiera que fuese la razón, no pareció agradar demasiado a la presidenta.

—Entonces, no lo hagas —se pronunció Mei—. Buscaremos a otra estudiante para que actúe como mi pareja.

Aquello preocupó a Yuzu, pues estaba segura de que su hermanastra se había molestado por aquel comentario. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Podría desmayarse con solo pensar que tendría que hacer de pareja de Mei ante un amplio público, cuando ni siquiera se atrevía en los momentos en los que se quedaban a solas.

—¡No se preocupe, Aihara-san! —volvió a llamar su atención Maruta—. Podrá hacerlo si ensaya lo suficiente.

—Y si no, yo representaré ese papel —intervino Momokino, desafiante y presuntuosa. Sabía que Yuzu acabaría cayendo a sus leves provocaciones y no fracasó en su intención, aunque también le habría agradado actuar como pareja de la persona que tanto admiraba. La chica rubia la observó igualmente, aceptando el reto.

—¡Yo lo haré! —no lo dudó por más tiempo, Yuzu estaba decidida a todo con tal de seguir adelante con su objetivo.

Según Maruta Kayo, quien asumió la dirección del espectáculo, el comienzo de los ensayos estaba previsto para el día siguiente. El club de teatro de la academia se unió con notable entusiasmo, y su miembro especial para el estilismo de las obras se encargó rápidamente de tomar medidas a todas las actrices y empezar a crear atuendos.

Yuzu seguía sin cruzar demasiadas palabras con Mei desde el día anterior, incluso habiendo dormido en la misma habitación. Tampoco parecía que la presidenta fuera a hacer acto de presencia en aquella sala, donde realizarían los ensayos a partir de ese momento.

«Qué sensible es Mei a veces», pensó Yuzu para sí misma.

Quien sí acabó entrando por aquella puerta fue Shiraho Suzuran,estudiante de tercer año de la Academia Aihara. Yuzu se sorprendió al verla, pues hacía días que no sabía nada de ella. Shiraho solía tener facilidad para pasar desapercibida, aunque resaltara por algunas razones obvias como, por ejemplo, sus largos guantes negros, los cuales llegaban hasta sus codos. Igualmente, siempre llevaba calcetines oscuros hasta las rodillas. Yuzu siempre había estado convencida de que aquella combinación le daba un aspecto algo siniestro a la chica y, cuando llegó a conocerla mejor, comprobó que realmente era una chica siniestra. Nunca la veía hablando con nadie pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, Shiraho se acababa enterando de todo lo que ocurría en la academia.

—¿Shira-pon? —la llamó con notoria curiosidad. La nombrada se percató de ello y caminó hasta ella.

—No sabía que te gustaba el teatro —dijo, aunque rápidamente frunció el ceño para comenzar con sus especulaciones—. Será que hay una razón especial para ello…

—¡Solo me uní porque quería! —la detuvo Yuzu, nerviosa—. Estoy probando nuevas actividades para descubrir nuevos _hobbies_ , nada más.

—Puede ser eso, sí… —se mantuvo pensativa Shiraho.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? No formas parte del club de teatro.

—Me pidieron el favor… el consejo.

—Ya veo. Entonces te gusta actuar, ¿no?

—En realidad no… pero quería ayudar.

—Ah... genial —Yuzu no lo entendía del todo, pero preguntarle quizás tampoco eliminaría sus dudas. Lo dejó estar por el momento, aun sabiendo que Mei le había pedido actuar a Shiraho antes que a ella. «Eres una cabezota, Mei. Si necesitabais ayuda con la obra, solo tenías que decírmelo».

La vicepresidenta Maruta se hizo oír entre el reparto para dar inicio a los ensayos y esbozo del primer acto. Por suerte, la tierna escena que Yuzu debía representar junto a Mei no se llevaría a cabo ese día, pero sí que tenía que ir pensando cómo iba a hacer para que aquella actuación no se descontrolara y acabara convirtiéndose en algo real; no solo toda la academia sería testigo de aquella obra, sino también madres y padres de todas las alumnas. No obstante, la chica rubia pareció tener cierta facilidad para las artes escénicas en su primer día de ensayo. Maruta quedó muy satisfecha con su intervención. Muy al contrario fue con la pobre Harumi, la cual se equivocaba e incluía palabras que no estaban en sus líneas porque, según ella, le daban un carácter más _cool_ a su personaje.

Esa noche, Yuzu llegó agotada a su hogar. Pudo ver los zapatos de Mei en la entrada, por lo que supuso que ella ya se encontraba allí.

—¿Tu ensayo… bien? —oyó la voz de Mei. La presidenta había aparecido de repente en el pasillo, haciendo que Yuzu se sobresaltara exageradamente y la mirara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡M-Mei! Sí, todo fue bien… —decía, antes de quitarse sus zapatos y dejarlos en la entrada—. ¿Y mamá?

—Salió a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cena.

—Ya veo… —Yuzu se mantuvo en pie en la entrada y se cruzó de brazos. Daba la impresión de que batallaba internamente con algo, pero no parecía que tuviera que ver con su madre. Finalmente, habló de nuevo—: ¿Mañana vendrás al ensayo?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, con bastante indiferencia.

—Yo… bueno… Había pensado que quizás vendría bien que practicáramos un poco… esa escena.

—¿La escena de romance?

—¡S-sí!

—Está bien —respondió Mei, aparentemente conforme—. Te espero en el salón.

La presidenta, con serenidad y cierta elegancia, abandonó el pasillo para volver al salón, donde esperaría a su hermanastra. Yuzu no acababa de entenderlo, pero pocos segundos bastaron para que se percatara de lo que había querido decir con ello; «¡Quiere practicar ahora!». Siempre le había incomodado esa actitud de Mei de dar algunas cosas por supuestas, sin preguntar antes si prefería elegir otro momento para realizar aquello, decidiendo así por las dos. Yuzu aún permanecía en ese pasillo, en pie, esperando a que su cuerpo reaccionara; era cierto que ya había conseguido acostumbrarse a estar más cerca de Mei, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera quedarse petrificada ante cualquier situación nueva que se presentara. Y es que la chica rubia podía jurar que veía cierta satisfacción en su hermanastra cuando la acorralaba psicológicamente de esa forma.

Una de las escenas a representar por ellas dos era un simple beso bajo la lluvia, tras una dramática confesión por parte del personaje que Mei interpretaba. Después de perseguir al personaje de Yuzu por todo el escenario, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y que aceptara que su idilio no las perjudicaría, sellaría con un beso de amor todo rechazo y sería correspondida. Desde que había visto el guion, Yuzu estaba segura de que aquella escena era una mala broma de la autora para que cambiaran sus papeles naturales. Y tenía razón.

Aquel salón parecía desprender por sí mismo una atmósfera de romanticismo, o al menos eso pensaba Yuzu al ver los impacientes ojos de Mei. Quizás aquella vez no había tomado la decisión por las dos dando por supuesto que la chica rubia así lo prefería, sino que lo utilizaba como excusa para no tener que admitir que estaba ansiosa por besar a Yuzu de nuevo. Ésta se acercó con cautela, como si pudiera asustar a la presidenta si se aproximaba demasiado deprisa.

—¿Empezamos? —sugirió Mei.

—Espera, Mei —interrumpió Yuzu—. ¿Y tu guion? ¿Ya te has aprendido tus líneas?

—Sí —respondió, tras una leve pausa. A la chica rubia le había parecido verla dudar por un instante.

—¿Y por qué no has venido al ensayo al menos para practicar el diálogo conmigo?

—Tenía cosas que hacer —dijo—. No es necesario ensayar con nadie si prácticamente es un monólogo de mi personaje.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —Yuzu se dio por vencida, aunque en realidad le habría gustado ver esa confesión dramática por parte de Mei.

—Pero sí te necesito para ensayar el final.

«El beso», pensó Yuzu. Sabía perfectamente que se refería a eso. Ni tiempo a pensar le dio antes de encontrarse a Mei a una distancia tan reducida que podía llegar a ser peligrosa, con su intensa mirada clavada en ella. No podía evitar sentirse intranquila, aunque no fuera la primera vez que la besara. Y su cuerpo tampoco hacía esfuerzo por moverse lo más mínimo, mientras era testigo de la suavidad de las manos de su hermanastra, quien las había llevado hasta su rostro. Aquellos delicados labios se posaron al fin sobre los suyos, y Yuzu cerró sus ojos instintivamente; el aroma que sus cabellos negros desprendían parecía invitarla a soñar con sus besos eternamente. Sería realmente difícil tener que plasmar un solo beso encima de un escenario pues, lo que parecía un tímido encuentro, se volvía cada vez más necesario. Sin pretenderlo, habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces sus labios se habían encontrado en aquel salón, y continuarían danzando emparejados hasta que ellas decidieran dar por concluida su tan particular y secreta función.

* * *

 **Dejo por aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, poco a poco nos vamos acercando a la verdadera trama de esta historia. Los que ya me conozcan un poquito por haberme leído en Yuru Yuri, con "La cicatriz secreta", pueden hacerse una idea de lo que voy a hacer ahora con Citrus.**

 **Espero que vaya siendo de vuestro agrado y que no notéis las personalidades muy cambiadas, haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que sea lo más parecido posible al Citrus que conocéis. Gracias por leer.**

 _Aprendiz de Agatha Christie,_

 _Kyomori._


	5. Ajustanto decorados

Un nuevo día se presentaba la mañana siguiente, y una nueva jornada de ensayos después de las clases se avecinaba. Yuzu parecía más confiada para representar aquella escena romántica con la presidenta; las suaves y tiernas prácticas que había realizado junto a ella la noche anterior parecían haber sido de utilidad. Beso tras beso controlado, tratando de no disfrutarlo demasiado, fueron los que acabaron acostumbrando a ambas a mostrar aquel gesto de cariño en público sin sentirse cohibidas o, directamente, incómodas. Al principio, para Yuzu pareció incluso cruel el hecho de tener que aparentar normalidad ante un beso de Mei, pues se dejaba llevar y los devolvía más apasionados, hasta que era detenida por la propia presidenta. Pero poco a poco pudo ir concienciándose de lo que iban a representar juntas; no era un beso como los que se solían regalar habitualmente, sino uno mucho más mecanizado y fríamente calculado.

—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien hoy en los ensayos, Mei —le habló la chica rubia, mientras ambas salían de su hogar y emprendían su camino hacia la Academia Aihara—. Ayer conseguimos un beso verdadero de película y hoy podremos repetirlo para ensayar la escena completa. ¡A la vicepresidenta Maruta le encantará!

—Ciertamente… —Mei parecía estar de acuerdo con Yuzu—, aunque espero que no debamos repetirlo muchas veces.

—¿Crees que la vicepresidenta pueda no estar conforme con nuestra actuación? —preguntó.

—Está muy entusiasmada con la obra, tanto… que a veces asusta —dijo Mei, rodando levemente los ojos. Era claro que la vicepresidenta de las gafas le causaba pesadez a veces, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba a tal nivel.

—Es una gran aficionada del misterio, ¿eh?

—Mucho —sentenció Mei—, y suele ser bastante molesta a veces —añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero me alegro de que tenga algo que le apasione tanto —afirmó Yuzu, provocando una rápida sorpresa en su compañera. Mei se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Tienes algo que te apasione? —preguntó con total inocencia. Parecía preocupada al pensar que Yuzu podría sentirse vacía al no tener demasiados _hobbies_.

—¿Mm? —se detuvo y, en cuanto miró a Mei, supo que se estaba preocupando por ella—. ¡Tranquila, estoy bien! No tengo demasiadas aficiones, pero soy feliz. Además… —pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de continuar, pero finalmente lo hizo, dibujando la mejor de sus sonrisas—, ya soy fan incondicional de tus besos, Mei…

—Tenías razón —respondió la presidenta, visiblemente aliviada, para después mostrar indiferencia—, me estaba preocupando demasiado. Mejor no seas aficionada a nada —y acto seguido, siguió caminando.

—Me encanta cuando eres tan romántica… —comentó Yuzu con ironía, antes de seguirla.

—Afirmas cosas tan serias con tanta facilidad —se quejó Mei, sin mirar atrás.

—¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad! —replicó la chica rubia.

Los inocentes reproches de Mei se extendieron hasta que llegaron a la misma entrada principal de la academia. No le molestaba que Yuzu a veces se expresara de aquella forma, pero la timidez la invadía por completo hasta tal punto que no sabía cómo responder. Antes que admitir su vergüenza, era más sencillo quejarse.

Ambas se dirigieron a su clase a través de uno de los muchos pasillos de la academia. Lleno de aulas hasta su final, Yuzu y Mei caminaron hasta llegar a la suya; pero, antes de poder siquiera entrar, una figura de más altura que ellas se hizo presente en mitad de su camino. El hecho de estar a contraluz por la claridad que entraba por las ventanas del aula hizo que aquella figura adquiriera cierta aura siniestra, lo que provocó un sobresalto en las dos estudiantes.

—Una reacción de lo más interesante, Yuzu-pon… —dijo Shiraho, quien se mostraba curiosa tras haber asustado a las dos chicas de segundo curso.

—Tenías que ser tú… —afirmó Yuzu, una vez recuperada de aquella sorpresa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Mei a la estudiante de tercero, ya que era extraño verla en un aula que no era la suya.

—Sí… Se va a suspender el ensayo que estaba previsto para hoy —Shiraho se llevó su mano al rostro y mostró aquella postura suya tan característica, la cual daba a entender sin dar lugar a dudas que comenzaba a analizar la situación—. Quizás haya alguna razón que aún no sepamos…

—¡Pero no pueden suspenderlo! —replicó Yuzu. Después de lo mucho que intentó representar aquel beso con su hermanastra, no deseaba que hubiera sido en vano.

—Ayer Himeko me llamó —interrumpió Mei—. Me dijo que su futuro marido se había presentado antes de comenzar el ensayo y que tuvieron una discusión bastante desagradable. Quizás hoy se ha agravado.

—Así que la pelea de ayer a las 15:47 fue entre la vicepresidenta y su futuro marido… —murmuraba Shiraho.

—Pero ¿cómo te enteras siempre de todo? —le preguntó Yuzu a su compañera de curso superior.

—Observando… —respondió ésta.

—Por cierto, Mei —la llamó Yuzu—, no sabía que Momokino-san tenía un futuro marido.

—Muchas chicas de esta academia tienen matrimonios ya establecidos por sus familias —le explicó la presidenta.

Y aquello era cierto; incluso recordaba habérselo escuchado a Harumi en alguna ocasión. La Academia Aihara era una escuela femenina para familias de alto poder adquisitivo, y eso traía a veces enlaces empresariales disfrazados de matrimonios pactados. Yuzu nunca había entendido ese tipo de enlaces, pero las alumnas de aquella escuela parecían ya acostumbradas a ese tipo de acuerdos.

Aun así, la chica rubia no quería rendirse. Ya no era solo por el hecho de haber practicado besos insensibles con Mei, sino también porque la fecha del estreno de la obra se acercaba día tras día y debían, al menos, realizar un ensayo general con todo el reparto para posibles dudas que pudieran surgir. Así que, en cuanto las clases dieron por finalizadas, Yuzu se puso en pie la primera y, sin siquiera avisar a su amiga Harumi, salió del aula. En cuanto Harumi y Mei la vieron correr con entusiasmo a través del umbral de la puerta, supieron exactamente adónde se dirigía. Ambas se miraron entre sí, como esperando a que la otra se levantara para también ir detrás de la chica rubia y evitar otro de sus impulsos repentinos. Finalmente, Mei asintió en señal de aprobación y las dos estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos de forma sincronizada.

Yuzu había llegado ya a la sala donde realizaban los ensayos; pero aquella puerta estaba cerrada y tampoco tenía demasiada intención de abrirla, pues se alcanzaban a oír gritos de discusión en el interior y una de esas voces pertenecía a la vicepresidenta Momokino Himeko. Mei y Harumi habían llegado pocos segundos después, pero igualmente se habían quedado paradas frente a aquella puerta.

—¿Deberíamos irnos? —preguntó Harumi a las otras dos, en voz baja.

Pero Yuzu no estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquella propuesta. Aunque nunca se hubiera llevado del todo bien con Momokino, jamás permitiría que aquel hombre le hablara de ese modo, pues los insultos escuchados desde el interior de aquella aula eran cada vez más ofensivos. La chica rubia se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de forma enérgica, queriendo llamar la atención de las personas que allí se encontraban.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —dijo con autoridad. Echando un primer vistazo al interior, pudo ver que no solo Momokino y su futuro marido, el señor Minami, estaban presentes, sino también la vicepresidenta Maruta y la antigua presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, la temida Taniguchi Mitsuko.

—¡He-hermana! —se sorprendió Harumi. Verla allí era lo último que esperaría ese día.

—¿Nadie te dijo que entrar sin llamar es de mala educación? —se impuso Mitsuko, visiblemente molesta.

—¡Fuera de aquí, niñata! —gritó el hombre, clavando su mirada en Yuzu como si en cualquier momento fuera a correr hacia ella para golpearla.

—¡Por favor, cálmense todos! —intervino Maruta, para luego dirigirse a las recién llegadas—. Solo estábamos debatiendo algunos detalles de la obra, por eso Micchan está aquí —dijo, refiriéndose a su amiga de confianza, Mitsuko—. Me está ayudando en la dirección del espectáculo. Y la discusión ha surgido de repente, no queríamos formar alboroto.

—Así que sí ocurría algo grave… —se oyó a Shiraho en ese instante, la cual había conseguido colocarse detrás de las estudiantes de segundo sin que se dieran cuenta.

—¡La culpa la tiene este imbécil de aquí! —gritó Momokino, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a su futuro marido. Acto seguido, se dirigió a él—. Voy a pedir la anulación de nuestro compromiso.

—Puedes anular lo que te venga en gana —respondió el hombre, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Momokino para intimidarla, llegando incluso a forcejear con ella—, ¡pero no mancharás el nombre de mi familia con tus juegos de adolescente!

Tanto Yuzu como Mitsuko corrieron de inmediato hacia Minami e intentaron apartarlo de Momokino. Tras ellas, Mei y Harumi se colocaron entre los dos para evitar que la alcanzara, pero ese día Momokino no parecía tenerlo todo dicho en aquella discusión; inevitablemente, vio cerca de ella una pistola de clavos, aquellas que se utilizan para fijar los decorados en las obras de teatro, y la sujetó como un arma hacia él. Maruta se dio cuenta de ello y gritó de horror, pues una pistola de clavos de esa envergadura sería capaz de atravesar partes vitales del cuerpo humano debido a su gran potencia de disparo. El grito de Maruta alertó a Mei y Harumi que, asustadas, se apartaron de su camino y elevaron sus manos en señal de rendición; Harumi, incluso, llegó a caer al suelo en su intento por cubrirse.

—¡Momokino-san, suelte eso, por favor! ¡Es muy peligroso! —advertía Maruta a voz en grito.

—¡Acércate a mí si te atreves! —le gritaba Momokino a su futuro marido, al borde de la histeria.

—¡No dispares! —se unió Harumi.

Yuzu se quedó paralizada al ver la pistola de clavos apuntando hacia ellos. Hacía varios segundos que Mei había comenzado a vociferar una y otra vez, casi ordenándole que se apartara del área de peligro que Momokino dibujaba al apuntar con aquella pistola, pero ya sus oídos no alcanzaban a escucharla.

Sin embargo, Shiraho aprovechó el estado de nerviosismo de Momokino para aproximarse rápidamente hacia ella e intentar arrebatarle la pistola de clavos. Los gritos de horror volvieron a escucharse al ser testigos de cómo la vicepresidenta se resistía a que se la quitaran y la boca de la pistola iba apuntando en todas direcciones, sin saber cuándo sería accionado aquel peligroso gatillo.

—¡Suéltame! —trataba de zafarse Momokino—. ¡Suéltame de una vez!

En aquel instante, Shiraho consiguió que la pistola de clavos fuera a apuntar hacia abajo, poniendo a salvo a los presentes. Momokino trataba de alzarla de nuevo, pero Shiraho no se lo permitía.

Y el gatillo finalmente se accionó.

Al principio parecía reinar el silencio, tan solo unos instantes. Pero todos en aquella sala pudieron después oír el grito desgarrador de Momokino Himeko, que entre sollozos se llevaba su mano libre a su zapato. Shiraho rápidamente buscó en sus bolsillos un pañuelo con el que presionar en su pie y, al levantarlo de nuevo, todos pudieron verlo manchado de sangre. La pistola de clavos había castigado, finalmente, a su propia portadora, clavando uno de sus afilados clavos en el pie de Momokino.

—Dios… mío… —dijo Harumi, aún en el suelo. Parecía haber hablado sin pensar a causa de la impresión.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, ¡y rápido! —propuso la antigua presidenta, Mitsuko.

Momokino se intentó apoyar en Shiraho para ponerse en pie ella misma, pero la propia Shiraho acabó ayudándola y guiándola fuera de la sala. Yuzu se acercó de inmediato a ellas y sujetó también a la vicepresidenta para, entre las dos, llevarla a la enfermería de la academia. Himeko seguía quejándose por el dolor, pero nadie la culpaba por ello; acababa de dispararse a sí misma un clavo en el pie.

El camino a la enfermería fue lento y angustioso; Momokino se quejaba cada pocos metros y maldecía a su futuro marido sin piedad. Mei las siguió de inmediato al ver cómo Yuzu y Shiraho salían con ella de aquella sala, pues estaba realmente preocupada por su propia amiga. El susto había sido tremendo, aunque eso no impidió la marcha del malhumorado futuro esposo de Himeko que, con suma frialdad, se retiraba sin siquiera preguntar por ella.

La enfermería, sin embargo, parecía encontrarse vacía cuando las cuatro estudiantes llegaron. Mei se molestó enseguida, aunque sabía que su enfado no era justificado; más bien, eran los nervios los que hablaban por ella.

—¿Y qué si no hay médica? —dijo Momokino, tan irritada como en el resto del camino—. Yo me quedaré aquí a esperarla.

—De todas formas, en cuanto te vea, te dirá que hay que trasladarte al hospital… —comentó Yuzu, ayudándola aún a mantenerse en pie junto a Shiraho.

—¡Pues eso mismo! —respondió Momokino, liberándose de sus compañeras e intentando avanzar a saltitos sobre su pierna sana.

—Al menos parece que no ha sangrado mucho en el camino hasta aquí —dijo Yuzu.

—Yo me quedaré con ella —se ofreció Mei—. Hablaré con la médica y le explicaré lo que ha ocurrido.

—¡Ni hablar! —protestó la vicepresidenta—. ¡Tienes que coordinar el ensayo de hoy!

—¿Ensayo de hoy? —Yuzu se extrañó al oírlo, pues la propia Shiraho las había avisado a ella y a Mei anteriormente, comunicándoles que el ensayo de ese día había quedado cancelado—. ¿No había quedado suspendido?

—¿Suspendido? ¡Ojalá! —contestó Momokino, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y girándose para responder a la chica rubia—. Si se hubiera suspendido, no tendría que haber lidiado con ese inútil —dijo, dando a entender que se refería a su futuro marido.

—Pero Shira-pon vino a nuestra aula a decírnoslo —explicó Yuzu.

—La antigua presidenta dijo eso —habló Shiraho—, que no habría ensayo.

—Pues me temo que no es así —admitió Momokino—, hoy no se ha suspendido nada.

Tanto Yuzu como Shiraho se preguntaron qué podría haber pasado para provocar aquel malentendido acerca de los ensayos de ese día. Mei no mostraba la misma expresión, pues más que extrañada estaba preocupada; ahora sabía que la antigua presidenta, Taniguchi Mitsuko, le había mentido a la estudiante de tercer año. No entendía con qué fin, pero ese detalle podría haber estropeado todo lo organizado para ese día, ya que Shiraho acudió a ellas para comunicar la falsa noticia.

—Himeko —se hizo oír Mei—, creo que no podré quedarme. Debo hablar con alguien de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mei? —le preguntó Yuzu, dudosa.

Pero la cordial y reservada presidenta solo tuvo tiempo para decir «No es nada», antes de darse media vuelta y caminar con paso firme de regreso a la sala de ensayos. Yuzu, precavida pero curiosa, decidió seguir a Mei a una distancia prudente para no molestarla y averiguar por sí misma qué era lo que la había hecho reaccionar así. Shiraho, al ver que la chica rubia se marchaba de allí, se despidió rápidamente de Momokino y acompañó a Yuzu en su espionaje escolar.

* * *

 **Por aquí os dejo un capítulo más. Cualquier detalle que queráis comentarme podéis expresarlo mediante reviews públicas o mensajes privados, pues estaré encantada de recibirlos. Y sí, una pistola de clavos para decorados de teatro puede llegar a ser un arma bastante peligrosa, y más si se usa a una distancia reducida. Y bueno, por mi parte queda todo dicho. Espero que os parezca entretenido lo que venga.**

 _Aprendiz de Agatha Christie,_

 _Kyomori._


	6. En dos actitudes

La actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil acababa de llegar al aula de los ensayos para la obra. Se podía apreciar ya igualmente la llegada de algunas de las actrices que ayudaban en ella, completamente ajenas a lo que había sucedido anteriormente, pero que permanecían en el pasillo a la espera de que las dejaran pasar al interior. En aquella sala aún se encontraban Maruta Kayo y Taniguchi Mitsuko, que seguían hablando entre ellas con cierta discreción. Mei estaba dispuesta a plantarles cara a ambas, y sobre todo a Mitsuko; tenía fama de involucrarse en asuntos que ya no eran de su incumbencia desde hacía tiempo. Yuzu, oculta detrás de una de las esquinas del pasillo y acompañada de Shiraho, necesitaba acercarse un poco más a aquella puerta del aula en cuestión, puesto que no oiría nada si Mei llegaba a entrar y cerrar dicha puerta tras de sí.

—Debemos acercarnos más, Shira-pon —advertía Yuzu.

—Quizás debería haber traído el equipo de espionaje de mi familia hoy… —se lamentó Shiraho.

—¿El qué? —la chica rubia parecía no haber escuchado del todo la intervención de su compañera.

Tal y como había temido Yuzu, vio en ese momento cómo Mei pasaba el umbral de la puerta de aquella sala y cerraba desde dentro. Era claro que desde allí no podrían escuchar nada, y menos aún si Shiraho había olvidado tan importante equipo que, según ella, poseía su familia. Sin embargo, con la entrada a la sala cerrada, podrían acercarse tanto como quisieran sin ser vistas. Así pues, ambas se aproximaron con cautela hacia aquella puerta que tanto misterio ocultaba y se colocaron una a cada lado de ésta.

En el interior, Mitsuko y Maruta habían notado ya la presencia de la joven presidenta ante ellas. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, aunque también podía percibirse cierta confusión en sus ojos color violeta. Las allí presentes guardaron silencio, señal de que le otorgaban el turno de palabra y que podía entablar conversación con ellas y, así, exponer sus pensamientos.

—¿Es cierto que hoy se había programado un ensayo para la obra? —preguntó Mei, sin dudarlo.

—Por supuesto que lo había —afirmó Mitsuko, aún menos dubitativa que la primera.

—¡Ah, cierto! —intervino Matura—. ¿Momokino-san se encuentra ya en la enfermería acompañada de la médica? Esperemos que no sea grave, ella también tenía que actuar.

—¿Y por qué a una de las actrices de la obra se le ha dicho que se ha cancelado? —Mei ignoró por completo a su subordinada y siguió su no tan amigable charla con la antigua presidenta.

—¿Te refieres a Shiraho Suzuran? —preguntó Mitsuko. Tras ver cómo Mei asentía, añadió—: Estamos considerando prescindir de su colaboración en la obra.

A la joven presidenta aquello la pilló completamente por sorpresa. ¿Expulsar a Shiraho después de que todas estuvieron de acuerdo en pedir su ayuda para la obra? Cierto era que no estaban ante la estudiante más amistosa de la academia, y tenía esa extraña afición de observar y descubrir los secretos de los demás, pero tampoco era mala persona. Incluso Yuzu la consideraba ya una amiga más. ¿Qué había cambiado entonces?

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber Mei.

—No necesitas saberlo, Aihara —respondió Mitsuko, con tanta frialdad que consiguió inquietar a la estudiante—. Limítate a representar tu papel.

Mei no daba crédito. Primeramente, por el hecho de que Mitsuko imponía su autoridad ante ella, cuando ya ni siquiera era estudiante de la academia. Y, en segundo lugar, porque veía a Maruta guardar silencio ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Yuzu, aún tras la puerta, pudo llegar a escuchar toda la conversación. Miró a Shiraho tímidamente, sabiendo que debía ser horrible para ella oír todo aquello. Pero, más que responder con un gesto triste, la joven de tercer año parecía mostrarse seria y concentrada. ¿O pensativa, quizás?

—Voy a entrar —habló la chica rubia, en voz baja—. No voy a dejar que lo hagan.

Y fue, como se suele decir, «dicho y hecho», pues rápidamente se irguió y abrió aquella puerta que las separaba de la discusión que las tres chicas en el interior mantenían; aquellas tres chicas que constituían, nada más y nada menos, la dirección de la obra de teatro que iban a representar.

—¡Un momento! —gritó, nada más cruzar su mirada con la de Mitsuko. Yuzu la consideraba la principal enemiga de entre las tres—. ¡No pueden hacerle algo tan cruel a esa chica!

—¿Aihara-san otra vez? —dijo Maruta, al verla presentarse allí por segunda vez ese día.

—¡No tiene derecho a hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera es estudiante! —continuó Yuzu.

A los alaridos de Yuzu comenzaba a unirse también los susurros y cuchicheos de las estudiantes que esperaban en el pasillo. Incluso una agotada Harumi que por allí deambulaba, después de haber ido a por algo de beber para calmar un poco sus nervios ante el susto que se llevaron con la pistola de clavos, se detuvo de repente al oír la voz de Yuzu. Temerosa por lo que su impulsiva amiga podía llegar a provocar, corrió hacia lugar para intentar detenerla. Habría tenido que enfrentarse a su hermana de no ser por Mei, que tomó la palabra para interrumpir la protesta de la chica rubia.

—¡Yuzu, cálmate! —la regañó—. No tienes por qué intervenir, puedo ocuparme yo —posteriormente, la presidenta devolvió la mirada a Mitsuko para dirigirse a ella—. Y todas sabemos que nadie ajeno a la Academia Aihara puede tomar decisiones en contra del consejo estudiantil.

La prepotencia en la joven presidenta era notable, y es que así lo pretendía. Mitsuko se tomó aquello como una especie de pulso legal, pero era cierto que no podía hacer nada que no pasara antes por la aprobación de Mei. Su mirada hostil se posó en ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Déjalo estar, Micchan —le dijo Maruta a Mitsuko, llamándola por su habitual apodo—. No tienes ningún problema con que Shiraho-san ayude en la obra, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ésta, aunque ni ella misma parecía creerse su respuesta.

—Pues no hay más que hablar —comentó Mei, con bastante seriedad y queriendo mostrar autoridad—. Y es la última vez que hablamos de este tema.

Una vez dicho esto, Mei salió para comunicar a las chicas del pasillo que podían acceder al interior y empezar con el ensayo programado para esa tarde.

Yuzu estaba conforme con la decisión finalmente adoptada, pero no podía negar que desconfiaba totalmente de la antigua presidenta de la academia. Tenía la sensación de que quería evitar que Shiraho participara en la obra, pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué motivo podría tener para ello.

—Yuzucchi —la llamó Harumi—, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado ahora?

—Tu hermana estaba pensando en expulsar a Shira-pon de la obra —respondió ésta, aún molesta.

—Ella siempre tan radical… —se quejó Harumi.

—Nadie será expulsada mientras yo me niegue, así que no os preocupéis —habló Mei, acercándose a las tres estudiantes—. Empecemos con el ensayo de hoy.

—Gracias —le dijo Shiraho, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Mei asintió, aceptando así su gratitud.

Todas las alumnas pertenecientes al reparto de la obra pasaron al interior y las representaciones previstas para ese día dieron comienzo. Maruta coordinada a las actrices y organizaba la secuencia de escenas a ensayar, mientras que Mei tomaba notas de posibles arreglos o modificaciones en las mismas. Mitsuko, al no pertenecer a la institución, se despidió cordialmente y abandonó la academia un tanto malhumorada.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con el papel de Himeko? —preguntaba una preocupada Mei a Maruta Kayo. Quizás la vicepresidenta sí tenía algo en mente con respecto a la inesperada lesión de Momokino.

—Supongo que no nos queda más remedio que esperar a los resultados de sus pruebas… Espero que no sea nada grave —dijo ella, antes de dar un largo suspiro. Su tan ansiado espectáculo se veía tambalear ante la posible falta de una de sus actrices. No sabía cómo acabaría aquel indeseado contratiempo.

Era cierto que el personaje de Momokino no tenía excesivo movimiento por el escenario; los cortos desplazamientos y las breves intervenciones en el guion podían ser positivos ahora que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera que ir en muletas o silla de ruedas. En esos momentos, Mei agradecía que su personaje fuera uno de los protagonistas, y no el de su amiga. Además, el club de teatro se encargaría de encarnar el resto de los papeles más relevantes, detalle que también les permitía a las más inexpertas participar sin tener mucha influencia en el resultado final.

Mei se volvió sobre sí misma para comprobar si Yuzu y Harumi estaban listas para su práctica de ese día pero, para su desgracia, quedó embelesada al ver a su hermanastra lucir tan bello vestido. El personaje de Yuzu era una chica con carácter, disciplinada y que trataba en todo momento de no caer en los encantos de otra chica, la cual se desvivía por conseguir aunque fuera un simple beso. Mei encarnaba a esa chica que tanto intentaba conquistar al personaje de Yuzu, con una actitud confiada y despreocupada, pero que también mostraba cierta timidez ante la debilidad que le provocaba el hecho de estar enamorada. Y es que Mei, al igual que su personaje, había quedado cegada por la belleza que Yuzu desprendía con aquel elegante vestido azul.

—¡Estupendo, presidenta! —le dijo Maruta, con gran expectación. Se percató entonces de que ésta se había situado frente a ella—. Está practicando expresiones faciales para las escenas, ¿verdad? ¡Ese rostro de chica enamorada le quedó perfecto!

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a decir Mei, despertando de ese estado de ensimismamiento.

—¡Sé que será el orgullo del consejo! —continuó—. Y es por eso por lo que tiene un papel tan especial.

—Es curioso que lo llames así.

—¡Nadie en toda la academia esperará nuestro final! ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver sus caras de asombro!

La joven presidenta había perdido de vista por un instante a la chica rubia debido a la entusiasmada irrupción de la directora de la obra. Realmente le parecía que estaba preciosa, pero por el momento no se lo diría para no crear mayores distracciones... y mayor timidez a su persona.

—¡Mei! —apareció ella a su espalda, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. ¿Solo ella lo imaginaba o es que Yuzu de verdad parecía un ángel recién caído del mismísimo cielo?—. ¿Aún estás así? En unos minutos nos toca ensayar nuestra escena. Debes ponerte tu vestimenta de la obra.

—Ah… Sí, de acuerdo —respondió.

Mei, como era de esperar, no tardó en reaccionar. Fue hasta donde se encontraba su ropa y se dispuso a cambiarse detrás del biombo, colocado allí para que las actrices pudieran vestirse rápidamente. Su estilo para la obra era sencillo; pantalón negro y blusa blanca que le daban apariencia de habitual chica de ciudad, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado formal. Miró a Yuzu una vez más; habría deseado no sentirse tan ruborizada cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella.

Maruta otorgó su permiso para empezar cuando ellas quisieran; era la hora de demostrar, ante todo el reparto, el beso menos sincero que ambas pudieran fingir. Yuzu, tomando el libreto con el guion de la obra para no olvidar nada, se preparó dando la espalda a Mei, como si hubiera estado huyendo de ella y acabara de ser alcanzada; Mei, por su parte, sujetó su mano con cuidado y comenzó la representación.

—«No importa cuánto me evites si, en realidad, siempre me has amado» —recitaba Mei. Parecía aún algo nerviosa por tener que aparentar esa confianza en su personaje, y que ella misma no poseía en aquellos momentos—. «Acéptalo, por favor, y seamos felices juntas».

—«¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en ti, si eres la principal sospechosa de un crimen?» —siguió Yuzu, volviéndose hacia Mei y leyendo su guion—. «Si fueras una despiadada asesina, ¿acaso no me acabarías matando a mí también?».

—«Déjame demostrarte que jamás te haría daño. Deja que te muestre lo que siento por ti» —Mei pronunció sus últimas palabras antes del gran desenlace, ese desenlace que se culminaría con el tan ansiado beso entre las dos amantes.

En esa ocasión, era la propia Mei la que debía acercarse y besar a Yuzu de improvisto. Por ello, tiró suavemente de su mano para aproximarla un poco más. Yuzu debía contenerse como lo había hecho ya en las múltiples prácticas privadas con la presidenta, y dejar que ella se acercara; estaba segura de que, gracias a ello, lo conseguirían sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero la chica rubia veía que Mei no había vuelto a avanzar hacia ella; más bien, parecía un tanto reservada. «¡No, Mei! ¡Se supone que debes ser más impulsiva, y no tímida!», meditó Yuzu en silencio, al ver la duda reflejarse en su pálido rostro. Para sorpresa de ésta, Mei casi pareció escuchar sus pensamientos, puesto que había elevado su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su hermanastra. «¡Eso es, Mei, lee mi mente! ¡No actúes como tú, actúa como yo!», seguía Yuzu, intentando que aquel mensaje especial terminara siendo recibido. La joven presidenta, atenta como pocas veces a la mirada de la chica rubia, presentaba ya una visible confusión por no comprender esa extraña secuencia de gestos faciales que su compañera realizaba ante ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

—¡Bésame de una vez! —le respondió Yuzu, irritada.

—¡Está bien! —interrumpió Maruta, sabiendo que la escena había quedado más que arruinada. Se acercó a ellas y les habló amablemente—: Nos tomaremos un descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

Mei se alejó ágilmente y salió al pasillo en cuanto escuchó que la vicepresidenta de las gafas les daba un respiro. Quizás demasiada presión o solo su hermanastra con ese deslumbrante vestido que conseguía enloquecerla era la razón de su inestabilidad. Fuera lo que fuese, la presidenta no quiso comprobar la visible angustia en el rostro de Yuzu y evitó la confrontación. Por su parte, la chica rubia aceptó la decisión de Maruta con cierta resignación, y un nuevo mar de dudas y preocupaciones volvían a ella. ¿Por qué siempre Mei tenía que ser la culpable de sus quebraderos de cabeza? ¿Por qué no intentaba ser más abierta con las personas que la rodeaban y no provocar ese tipo de situaciones? Cierto era que había mejorado desde que la conoció, pero a veces sentía que la presidenta construía, inconscientemente, un enorme muro entre ambas.

—No se preocupe, Aihara-san —le dijo Maruta, aún presente junto a Yuzu, siendo también testigo de la extraña actuación de Mei. Podía ver fácilmente el disgusto de la chica rubia—, estoy segura de que conseguirán hacer una escena perfecta.

—¿Por qué ella y yo? —preguntó, mientras sus tristes ojos conectaban con los de la vicepresidenta—. Creo que no servimos para actuar juntas.

—No diga eso —la confortó con esa amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Posó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y añadió—: Sentí que ustedes dos podrían transmitir todo el amor que quería que se representara en esta obra.

Aquello sorprendió a Yuzu al instante. Maruta no sabía nada sobre su idilio con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ¿verdad? Ya en varias ocasiones había pensado que, detrás de esas inocentes gafas, aquella chica era capaz de percibir más de lo que creían. ¿Sería acaso su incondicional fanatismo por las novelas de misterio lo que la hacía ser más perspicaz?

Si no fuera porque la estudiante mayor la tenía tomada del hombro, Yuzu habría pensado que aquello no era más que una pesadilla pues, si no eran ya suficientes los problemas con los que se habían enfrentado, uno más podía sumarse a aquella lista. Veía a cierta conocida cruzar el umbral de la puerta sin pedir cualquier permiso para entrar en la sala de ensayos. Su vestimenta informal, sus rudos modales y su afán por estar constantemente escuchando música allá donde va era suficiente para describirla. Ante Yuzu, y con una sonrisa despreocupada, se presentaba la joven Mizusawa Matsuri.

* * *

 **Si se habla de mala educación en Citrus, uno de los primeros personajes que se nos viene a la mente es Matsuri. Su comportamiento nunca ha sido del agrado de todos los que hemos seguido el manga, aunque hay que reconocer que finalmente se preocupaba por Yuzu e incluso la ayudaba en los momentos más inesperados.**

 **Nada más que añadir, nos vemos en dos semanas.**

 _Aprendiz de Agatha Christie,_

 _Kyomori._


	7. Motivo de eliminación

Mizusawa Matsuri era una adolescente de unos 15 años, de baja estatura y con gusto por la vestimenta casual. A pesar de su apariencia aniñada, siempre había demostrado ser bastante astuta e, incluso, algo perversa, quizás demasiado para su edad. Conocía a Yuzu desde pequeña y la veía casi como a una hermana mayor, lo que le ha producido en más de una ocasión ciertos episodios de celos cuando observaba que la chica rubia mostraba interés por Aihara Mei.

Pero allí estaba, dispuesta una vez más a involucrarse en la vida de Yuzu.

—¿Matsuri? —la llamó, tan sorprendida como esperaría verla—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola, Yuzu-oneechan —respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

—Ah, Mizusawa-san, qué bien que esté aquí también —le dijo Maruta, para mayor asombro de la chica rubia.

—¡Un momento! —elevó la voz Yuzu, requiriendo la atención de las otras dos chicas—. ¿Por qué Matsuri está aquí?

—Bueno… no podemos representar la obra sin una tramoyista —comentó Maruta con total normalidad, tal y como se caracterizaba su tranquila y humilde personalidad—, y Mizusawa-san se ofreció a desempeñar ese trabajo.

—¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a hacer una obra de teatro? —interrogó Yuzu a la menor.

—¡Cómo no saberlo! —se indignó ésta—. Hay anuncios por todos los tablones.

Había pensado que ya nada más podría sorprenderla después de la llegada de Matsuri, pero aquello último puso en evidencia su habilidad para intuir hechos inesperados. Hasta ese momento, no había tenido ninguna noticia acerca de que ella sería la tramoyista de la obra; esa persona oculta que trabaja detrás de los decorados, asegurándose de que todos los mecanismos del escenario hagan su labor correctamente. Matsuri no iba a ser una de las actrices de la representación, sino que iba a ser la encargada de apoyarlas en plena escena ante el público. Era irónico que la única que podía clavarte un puñal por la espalda, se dedicara precisamente a vigilártela.

Harumi, que también permanecía por allí estudiándose su guion, miró a Matsuri con cierta repulsa; no esperaba nada bueno viniendo de ella. Incluso ofreciéndose para ayudar en la obra, no daba la sensación de ser una chica confiable en lo más mínimo.

—Ah, Taniguchi-senpai, también aquí —dijo Matsuri, al darse cuenta de su presencia, con un tono presuntuoso que no pasó inadvertido para ninguna de las estudiantes allí presentes—. ¿Se cree actriz, o algo por el estilo? —dijo, y casi pareció disparar un dardo venenoso hacia la joven de pelo castaño.

—También me alegro de verte, enana —Harumi no pretendía entrar en su juego, pero no pudo evitar devolverle el golpe de la forma más directa que pudo—. Así que tramoyista, ¿eh? ¿Acaso te crees útil, o algo por el estilo?

Yuzu no podía hacer más que observar perpleja la inquietante conversación que mantenían ambas chicas. Pensó en intervenir pero temió que, si les decía algo, no saldría ilesa de allí. Finalmente, y para alivio suyo, fue Maruta la que interrumpió la disputa para poder indicarle a Matsuri algunos detalles que debía trabajar en el escenario.

—Esa enana… —murmuró Harumi, al ver a Yuzu acercarse a ella.

—Seguramente solo quiera pasar más tiempo conmigo —sugirió la chica rubia.

—O solo quiera chantajear a alguna de las actrices para sacarle el dinero —trató de corregir. Tras un breve silencio, se acordó de Aihara Mei—. ¡Ah, Yuzucchi! ¿Qué le ocurrió a la presidenta? Sigue fuera, ¿no?

—Yo… no lo sé —respondió. Aunque mantenía conversación con su amiga, sus ojos no podían evitar de vez en cuando dirigirse fugazmente a la puerta que daba al pasillo, esa misma que Mei había tomado para salir de allí. ¿Salir… o escapar?

—Si no supiéramos ya lo estricta que es consigo misma, diría que aún no se había aprendido sus frases para la obra.

—Quizás debería salir y hablar con ella… —decía Yuzu, ignorando parcialmente las palabras de Harumi.

—¡Claro! —continuaba también ésta—. Puede que su cargo como presidenta no le deje tiempo libre para ensayar. ¡El director le da todo el trabajo! ¡Y eso que es su propia nieta!

—Sí, tienes razón, Harumin —Yuzu ya no parecía escuchar a su compañera en absoluto—. ¡Hablaré con ella ahora mismo! —dijo, y con gran determinación se dirigió a la salida del aula.

Harumi, hasta ese instante, había seguido divagando sobre la tiranía del director en la academia, e incluso había llegado a enlazarlo audazmente con su malestar por el poco presupuesto que se dedicaba a la comida de la cafetería. Al ver a Yuzu alejarse, comprendió que su amiga no la había estado escuchando como era debido. A decir verdad, ella tampoco.

—¡Yuzucchi, espera! —la llamó indignada, queriendo recibir su atención aunque fuera para su último mensaje; el más importante.

La chica rubia, ya en el umbral de la puerta y preparada para salir, se giró de inmediato. Harumi no se hizo de rogar y, con total naturalidad, dijo:

—Tráeme algo de comer cuando vuelvas, me ha dado hambre tanto hablar de la cafetería.

…

No tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrar a Mei. Apoyada en la pared del pasillo, a algunos metros de la entrada del aula de ensayo, se mantenía cabizbaja y con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Mei? —caminó hacia ella e intentó hablarle afectuosamente.

Ella no se sorprendió por la cercanía de su voz, pues ya había notado su presencia desde que puso un pie en aquel pasillo.

—Estoy bien —dijo, para después girar su rostro y mirar a Yuzu con seguridad—. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

No, no estaba bien, por mucho que se empeñara en afirmar lo contrario. Yuzu lo sabía con solo ver esos ojos tristes que tanto trataban de engañarla en vano.

—No tienes por qué ocultar nada ahora, solo yo estoy aquí —le dijo, de forma amable.

Estaba tan hermosa con su vestido azul que Mei no quería pronunciar frases demasiado extensas, no fuera a ser que no pudiera decirlas con facilidad y la oyera titubear. Pero es que no era aquel vestido el que le otorgaba una belleza infinita, sino que la propia presidenta, en su camino al enamoramiento sin remedio, comenzaba a verla cada día más maravillosa. Era algo que a Mei le parecía realmente aterrador, pues le estaba dando el gran poder de hacerle daño en cualquier momento que ella quisiera. A pesar de todo, veía cómo los ojos verdes de la chica rubia seguían reclamándole una explicación para su repentina huida.

—Estuve un poco nerviosa en el ensayo, nada más —dijo, y con solo eso hizo sonreír a Yuzu.

—¿Con todo lo que hemos ensayado en casa? —preguntó ella con cierto sarcasmo, queriendo molestarla levemente.

La seria y directa mirada de Mei no se hizo esperar ante ella, pues había notado la burla en las palabras de Yuzu. ¿Qué pretendía, reírse de ella? ¿O es que era conocedora ya de lo que le ocurría?

—Vamos, Mei, solo bromeaba —le dijo, situándose frente a ella—. Si estás nerviosa, intentémoslo otra vez. Conseguiremos esto juntas.

Habría jurado que aquel pasillo era frío, uno de los más fríos de la academia, pero la calidez que sintió cuando la mano de Yuzu se posó sobre la suya le hacía olvidar cualquier mal. Veía su mirada decidida, su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ganas de superarse a sí misma. Tuvo la irreparable necesidad de acercarse un poco más a ese alegre rostro, tanto que casi podía notar las mejillas de su hermanastra arder. Sus manos se acomodaron instintivamente en su cintura, como si tuvieran vida propia, y sus labios capturaron los de la chica rubia para dejar sobre ellos un beso profundo y fugaz. Para nada Yuzu se esperó esa reacción, quedándose completamente inmóvil ante ello.

—Volvamos a la sala de ensayos —propuso Mei, una vez que se separó de ella—, esa escena debe quedar perfecta.

Y fue así como Mei volvió tranquilamente al aula, dejando a una Yuzu petrificada en el pasillo.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pudo ver a Maruta acompañada de la joven Matsuri. Su sorpresa al verla fue considerable, pero consiguió disimular cualquier gesto de asombro. La vicepresidenta, al verla entrar, le explicó el porqué de su presencia allí y su trabajo a desempeñar en la obra. Más bien podría haberse mostrado irritada, pues aquella chica no se desprendía de sus auriculares ni aun siendo tramoyista.

—Es peligroso escuchar música mientras se trabaja en el escenario —replicó Mei.

—Entonces me los quitaré cuando esté en el escenario, Mei-san —respondió ella, pronunciando con excesiva claridad su nombre. Parecía que la batalla estaba servida incluso antes de empezar a representar.

—Ya tenemos a todo el personal necesario para llevar a cabo la obra. ¡Espléndido! —celebró Maruta.

—Empezaré por llevarme esto al escenario para ajustar los decorados —comentó Matsuri, recogiendo de una de las mesas la pistola de clavos que allí quedó abandonada—, aquí no hace ninguna falta.

Tanto Mei como Maruta contuvieron instintivamente la respiración al volver a ver aquella pistola de clavos; era imposible no recordar su momento de protagonismo tan solo una hora atrás. Yuzu, quien al fin despertaba de su anterior trance y llegaba de nuevo a la sala, también reconoció la famosa pistola, y se aseguró a sí misma que ver a Matsuri con ella en la mano no le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

—Yuzu-pon —la llamó Shiraho, nada más la vio entrar—, necesito… necesito hablar con ella —dijo, señalando a Aihara Mei. Ésta se dio cuenta de inmediato de que pronunciaron su nombre.

Yuzu acompañó a la estudiante de tercer año y a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil para que ambas hablaran. Parecía que Shiraho no se decidía del todo a dirigirse a ella después de lo que había ocurrido. Se situaron en una de las esquinas de aquella sala, para no molestar en los ensayos de las demás actrices.

—Yo… no quería hacer lo que hice —afirmó Shiraho con cierto nerviosismo—, tienen que creerme.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Yuzu.

—Herir a la vicepresidenta en el pie…

—Sabemos que no lo hiciste a propósito —la trató de calmar la chica rubia.

—Sí, pero…

—Cree que la antigua presidenta del consejo quiere echarle de la obra por haber lesionado a una de las actrices, ¿no? —interrumpió Mei.

—¿La hermana mayor de Harumin? —preguntó Yuzu.

Shiraho asintió.

—Me disculpé con Momokino Himeko, y aceptó mis disculpas —aseguró—, pero…

—Ella no volverá a intervenir, no se preocupe —dijo Mei.

Yuzu calló. Sabía que, por mucho que la presidenta lo intentara, nunca podría apartar completamente a esa mujer de lo que ocurriera bajo el techo de la academia. Había sido alguien importante para la institución anteriormente, así que no sería difícil que volvieran a verla antes de lo que esperaban.

Había estado tan atenta a la conversación que mantenían Mei y Shiraho, que no se percató de que su amiga, Harumi, se acercó a ella.

—¡Yuzucchi! —llamó su atención, provocando que se sobresaltara y se girara hacia ella rápidamente.

—¡Harumin! —le regañó—. ¡La próxima vez llámame desde lejos y no te acerques en silencio como si fueras una criminal! Casi me matas del susto.

—¡Déjate de sustos! —la interrumpió ella—. Ha ocurrido algo mientras no estabas.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? Si solo me he ido cinco minutos…

—Cinco minutos le bastan a ese idiota de Minami para armar revuelo —dijo Harumi. Acto seguido, se fijó en que Yuzu tenía las manos vacías—. ¡Olvidaste traerme algo de comer!

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Minami? ¿Ese no es el futuro marido de Momokino-san?

—¡Pues claro, ya lo viste antes!

—¿No se había marchado ya de la academia? —preguntó Yuzu con cierta curiosidad, pero se mostró molesta al instante y añadió—: Ni siquiera se preocupó por ella cuando le dispararon un clavo en el pie.

—Una de las miembros del club de teatro que está colaborando en la obra salió a despejarse un poco, por cansancio, y le vio —explicó Harumi—. ¡Estaba entrando en el despacho del director!

A Yuzu no le parecía aquello una buena noticia, sino todo lo contrario; que Minami quisiera hablar con el director poco después de la acalorada discusión que tuvo lugar con la vicepresidenta Momokino, solo podía significar que las iba a perjudicar de alguna forma. La chica rubia le propuso a su amiga abandonar la sala de ensayos y dirigirse al tan mencionado despacho del director. Harumi la siguió sin preguntar demasiado, desconociendo lo que pretendía Yuzu al ir allí.

—No podrás entrar si el director está reunido con él —le dijo Harumi, cuando ambas se detuvieron ante la elegante puerta que conducía al despacho.

—No pensaba entrar —respondió ella, antes de acercarse a la puerta y pegar su oreja en ella.

—¡Yuzucchi, no! ¡Nos descubrirán si la abren! —dijo Harumi, tomando del brazo a su amiga e intentando apartarla de allí.

El forcejeo entre ambas empezó siendo bastante silencioso, pero no tardó demasiado en hacerse más sonoro, a tal punto que podía ser escuchado desde el interior del temido despacho del director. Yuzu quería averiguar qué clase de conversación se estaba llevando a cabo en aquella habitación de cualquier modo, y Harumi solo trataba de despegarla de aquella puerta. Finalmente, y para desgracia de ambas, quedaron totalmente al descubierto cuando Minami se dispuso a salir del despacho y las encontró allí. Las dos estudiantes temieron lo peor, y más aún viendo la expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Otra vez tú —dijo, refiriéndose a Yuzu—. ¿Acaso no sabes estar sin meter las narices en lo que no es de tu incumbencia, niñata?

A la chica rubia le habría encantado decirle lo que pensaba en aquel momento, pues deseaba insultarle a voz en grito, pero tampoco pretendía rebajarse a tal nivel. Se limitó entonces a ignorarle e intentar pasar al interior del despacho para preguntarle directamente al viejo Aihara.

—Qué falta de educación, niñata —le habló de nuevo Minami, quien no parecía haber quedado satisfecho y la sujetó del brazo para detenerla—. No vas a conseguir nada hablando con el director.

«¿Qué no conseguiré nada? ¿A qué se refiere?», pensó Yuzu. Buscó con la mirada a su abuelo por parte de su padrastro, pero sus ojos mostraban lo de siempre: una seriedad tan profunda como el mismísimo océano.

—Esa chica estará fuera de la obra por haber herido a mi futura esposa —respondió el mismo Minami a su pregunta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera le importó que la hirieran!

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le replicó, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su brazo con molestia.

—¡Shira-pon no lo hizo a propósito! ¡Incluso se preocupó por Momokino-san!

—Qué ingenua —dijo, para después mostrar una victoriosa sonrisa—. Esa chica solo está fingiendo y haciéndose la víctima para que nadie tome represalias contra ella, pero a mí no me engaña —su pomposa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto pronunció las siguientes palabras—: Yo la eliminaré de mi camino.

Había estado segura de que lo que aquel hombre decía era una mentira tras otra hasta ese momento, pues aquellas últimas palabras eran tan frías que parecían tener verdadera sed de venganza. Yuzu sabía que Shiraho no había tenido ninguna intención de lastimar a la vicepresidenta, pero Minami se empeñaba en querer apartarla de la obra. Pero ¿por qué tanto empeño? ¿Realmente sentía lo que le habían hecho a su futura esposa o había algo más que aún desconocía?


	8. Defensa férrea

Los gritos de ambos se podían oír a lo largo de todo el pasillo. La paz y tranquilidad que siempre reinaban en la Academia Aihara parecía ahora una odisea, pues Yuzu seguía encarándose con el maleducado y futuro marido de Momokino, el joven Minami. Incluso el director, bastante enfurecido y cansado de tanta discusión, se levantó de su señorial silla y caminó hasta ellos con el objetivo de que se tranquilizaran y no generaran una mala imagen. Harumi, por su parte, permaneció detrás de su amiga casi sin inmutarse. Para ella aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos; una cosa era desobedecer algunas reglas de forma encubierta y otra muy distinta era ofrecer semejante espectáculo a merced de ser expulsadas. No era de extrañar que, dado el escándalo, algunas estudiantes curiosas hubieran acudido al lugar para saber a qué se debían aquellos gritos; entre ellas, Aihara Mei.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —dijo con la autoridad que siempre la caracterizaba. De inmediato su mirada se centró en Yuzu, pues sabía que, aunque no le preguntara a ella directamente, ésta no sería capaz de quedarse en silencio.

—¡Tienes que detenerle, Mei! —se apresuró a decir. Se acercó entonces a la presidenta, dando la espalda a Minami y Harumi—. ¡No pueden expulsar a Shira-pon de la obra por un accidente!

Pero esa vez Mei no iba a apoyarla. Ya le había advertido que se abstuviera de involucrarse en temas que no tenían ninguna relación con ella y que dejara que la propia Mei asumiera esa labor. Por supuesto que entendía su descomunal enfado, ¿cómo no entenderlo? Pero había ciertos límites que no debían ser alcanzados y Yuzu ya los había sobrepasado todos.

—¿Mei? —volvió a llamarla, al ver que lo único que recibía de ella era una mirada de desaprobación.

—Director, señor Minami —se dirigió Mei a los dos hombres—, les pido disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas por una de nuestras estudiantes —dijo, inclinándose levemente ante ellos. Yuzu no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Más vale que eduque bien a esa niñata! —replicó Minami antes de marcharse, provocando que la chica rubia volviera a mirarle con rabia e impotencia.

—Yuzu, acompáñame —le ordenó la presidenta una vez que volvió el silencio en aquel pasillo.

Por muy indignada que estuviera con el comportamiento de Mei y el de Minami, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y seguirla hasta el consejo estudiantil. Estaba segura de que, si la había llevado hasta allí, era porque iba a regañarla seriamente por lo que había hecho.

Después de que Mei le cediera el paso al interior de la sala del consejo, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su asiento sin pronunciar palabra. Habría jurado sentir una brisa gélida cuando la presidenta pasó por su lado, pero aún más fría era su mirada una vez que sus ojos impactaron directamente en los de ella.

—Yuzu —dijo al fin—, creo que te dejé bien claro que debías dejar que yo me ocupara de los problemas que incumben a la dirección de la academia.

—Pero, Mei… no podemos permitir que ese tipo haga lo que quiera.

—Y no lo hará, yo misma hablaré con el director —respondió, para después cruzarse de brazos en su asiento—. No expulsarán a nadie por un accidente del que nadie tuvo la culpa.

—¡No te das cuenta! —replicó Yuzu—. ¡Minami no va a descansar hasta arruinarnos la obra!

—¿Arruinar la obra? —se extrañó Mei—. Yuzu, la familia de ese hombre es una de las financiadoras de esta academia. Es absurdo pensar que trataría de dificultar cualquier evento que aquí se lleve a cabo.

—¡Algo extraño está ocurriendo, Mei! —insistió Yuzu, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. ¡Minami ni siquiera se preocupó por Momokino-san y ahora quiere echar a Shira-pon por el accidente con la pistola de clavos!

—Yuzu…

—¡Y no solo eso! —continuó—. La antigua presidenta también quiso expulsarla. ¡Seguro que está tramando algo con Minami!

—¡Yuzu, ya basta! —gritó Mei, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla. La chica rubia calló de inmediato. Nunca imaginó que la presidenta llegaría a alzar la voz así y, menos aún, dentro de la academia.

—¿Por qué, Mei? —preguntó Yuzu, ya con cierta angustia. Se estaba cansando de ser tratada como una paranoica—. ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?

—Puede que en casa seamos iguales, e incluso… pareja, pero aquí debes acatar lo que yo te ordene.

—¿Acaso estás tú también metida en esto? —dijo, con un tono acusador que no pasó inadvertido para Mei.

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? —el rostro enfadado de la presidenta se hizo presente tan pronto como interpretó que Yuzu desconfiaba de ella.

—Tampoco lo has negado —contestó la chica rubia, y con ello terminó por agotar la paciencia de su hermanastra.

—Fuera de aquí —sentenció Mei con toda la firmeza que pudo mostrar, pues aquella acusación parecía haberle dolido de verdad—. No quiero verte.

Yuzu, aún molesta, se dio la vuelta sin siquiera decir una palabra más y salió del consejo estudiantil. Esa vez sí que había hablado de más, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de la crueldad que supusieron sus palabras. La presencia de Minami en la academia la incomodaba como pocas personas lo habían hecho en su vida, y estaba segura de que algo estaba tratando de hacer en contra de la obra que estaban preparando para el festival cultural.

No volvió a la sala de ensayos esa tarde. Su derrotado y agotado caminar la llevó directamente a la gran entrada de la escuela, esa por la que entraban y salían todos los días. Emprendió su viaje a través de las calles de Tokio para llegar a su hogar e intentar no pensar demasiado en lo que había ocurrido; el remordimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y no quería derrumbarse tan pronto. Confiaba en Mei y sabía que, bajo esa imagen de presidenta estricta, había un corazón sincero, pero su indignación la hizo decir lo que no debía. Nunca pretendió afirmar que la presidenta estuviera del lado de aquel hombre; como mucho, habría sugerido que su abuelo podría haberla obligado a mantenerse al margen.

Su madre se sorprendió al ver que llegaba más temprano de lo habitual a casa. Incluso le preguntó de inmediato acerca de los ensayos para la obra ya que, a su criterio, habían acabado algo pronto esa tarde.

—Todo está bien, mamá —respondió la chica rubia sin muchos ánimos, pero queriendo mostrarse amable—. He vuelto antes porque quería seguir estudiando mi guion.

La habitación donde dormía cada noche parecía más vacía ese día, pues en tan poco tiempo había vuelto a estropearlo todo con sus impulsos algo infantiles. Debía aceptar que, el hecho de que Mei fuera su pareja, no implicaba que pudiera estar siempre de su lado. Después de todo, ella era la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes y debía actuar con imparcialidad ante cualquier situación.

Tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar detenidamente en lo que había ocurrido y en cómo enmendarlo; las horas pasaban y Mei no parecía haber llegado aún. Quizás el trabajo en el consejo y en la obra se habían extendido en exceso, o simplemente la presidenta no tenía ninguna necesidad de volver a verla aquel día.

«Lo siento, Mei».

Yuzu acabó quedándose dormida, cansada de esperar a escuchar abrirse la puerta de aquella habitación. Tumbada en la cama, las suaves sábanas y el edredón le daban a su cuerpo la calidez que su interior no tenía en esos momentos. Cuánto habría deseado no tener que lidiar con aquella culpabilidad que tanto comenzaba a atormentarla. Habría preferido quedarse callada, permitiendo que Minami la insultara cuanto quisiera, con tal de que Mei no se hubiera llevado semejante decepción de su parte. Tendría que disculparse adecuadamente por su comportamiento cuando tuviera oportunidad, o cuando Mei le permitiera dirigirle la palabra.

…

La mañana siguiente, Yuzu amaneció sin compañía en la habitación. Pensó que podía deberse a que era ya demasiado tarde y que la presidenta se había levantado ya para marcharse a la academia, de nuevo. Estiró el brazo con cierta vagancia para alcanzar su teléfono móvil, situado sobre el cabecero de la cama, y consultar la hora. Extrañada miró aquella pantalla, pues aún era bastante temprano como para que Mei no siguiera durmiendo.

«¿No ha dormido aquí esta noche?».

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y fue hasta el salón; el no estar completamente despierta le hacía bostezar y tambalearse ligeramente mientras caminaba, pero consiguió llegar por sus propios medios. Aunque, en realidad, lo que acabó robándole cualquier atisbo de cansancio fue ver a su hermanastra dormida plácidamente en el sofá. Su asombro por verla allí solo era comparable con su desilusión por saber que la presidenta ni siquiera se había planteado dormir a su lado aquella noche.

«¿Tan enfadada estás conmigo, Mei? ¿Tanto como para no querer ni acercarte a mí?».

Totalmente abatida, regresó a su habitación para vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela. Se acicaló y con cuidado volvió al salón para tomar de la cocina algo para comer; no quería quedarse a desayunar con Mei por allí, pero tampoco se iría sin probar bocado. Una pieza de fruta sería suficiente para aguantar unas horas hasta el almuerzo. Y así, con su jugoso tentempié en la mano y casi imitando a un ninja, caminó a través del pasillo y cruzó la puerta de entrada del apartamento donde vivían, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a la presidenta; ni siquiera sería capaz de darle los buenos días sabiendo que no había querido ni dormir a su lado.

A la academia Aihara llegó a unas horas muy tempranas, incluso antes que las chicas miembros del consejo de estudiantes. Las tan frondosas decoraciones florales que separaban la entrada principal del edificio parecían más tristes esa mañana pues, sin estudiantes deambulando por el lugar, un sentimiento de soledad reinaba sobre todo lo demás. Pero Yuzu sí que pudo enmendar en cierta medida esa nostalgia al encontrarse allí al mismísimo director de la academia y abuelo de Mei, el cual parecía iniciar un paseo por los alrededores, bajando tranquilamente las escaleras que hacían de salida del edificio central. La chica rubia se acercó a él, esperando saber qué iba a ocurrir finalmente con respecto a la obra y su amiga Shiraho.

—¡Abuelo! —dijo sin pensar. En cuanto se escuchó a sí misma, supo que debía cambiar esa forma de dirigirse a él si quería tener su atención—. Quiero decir… ¡director!

El viejo Aihara la reconoció de inmediato; no era fácil olvidar a la estudiante más problemática de toda la escuela, y menos aún con esa vestimenta y pelo teñido con los que destacaba tanto entre las demás.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó, dubitativo—. Las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de una hora.

—¡Sí, lo sé! —respondió rápidamente, temiendo una nueva reprimenda por haber llegado demasiado temprano—. En realidad… quería saber si la obra de teatro que prepara el consejo estudiantil sigue adelante.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Ayer ya tuve suficiente.

—¡No era mi intención hacerle enfadar a usted y al señor Minami! Yo solo…

—La obra no se ha cancelado, y la estudiante Shiraho Suzuran sigue participando en ella.

—¿De… de verdad?

—La presidenta del consejo mostró su descontento con la expulsión e hizo lo posible para evitarla, por ello se tuvo una reunión hasta la noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que Mei llegó ayer tan tarde a casa porque estuvo aquí defendiendo la obra? —Yuzu estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Mei. Finalmente había cumplido su palabra: impedir que influencias externas modificaran cualquier detalle de la obra que estaban preparando.

—Por cierto —volvió a llamarla el director.

—¿Sí?

—No me importa que esté aquí desde tan temprano hoy; si llega tarde a sus clases, será expulsada.

—E-entendido…

Y así, con aquella última advertencia por parte del viejo Aihara, Yuzu volvió a quedarse sin compañía esa mañana. Se sentó entonces en uno de los escalones que constituía la escalera de la entrada al edificio principal, esperando ver llegar estudiantes con el paso de los minutos; aunque, en realidad, sabía que a la primera que vería sería a Mei. Y, de hecho, solo tuvo que permanecer en aquellas escaleras unos instantes más para poder vislumbrar su silueta pasando la entrada principal a la academia, tan elegante y serena como de costumbre. Yuzu se puso en pie por pura inercia, mientras veía a la presidenta avanzar hacia ella. ¿Qué le diría a aquel rostro serio e imperturbable? ¿Qué diría a aquellos ojos que tan detenidamente la observaban desde la distancia?

—Mei… —dijo casi en un susurro cuando la presidenta llegó hasta ella.

—Buenos días —se limitó a decir ella.

—Buenos días… —respondió, cabizbaja. Tras un breve silencio que ambas provocaron, añadió—: Siento… lo de ayer. Debí confiar en ti y no comportarme así. El abuelo me lo ha explicado todo antes de que llegaras.

—¿El director?

—Gracias por defender nuestra obra de teatro —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo —contestó de forma aparentemente neutral, aunque internamente estuviera comenzando a sentirse nerviosa ante esa sonrisa que tenía frente a ella—, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y era mi deber hacerlo.

El rostro de la chica rubia pareció iluminarse por completo, pues una respuesta así de Mei significaba mucho más de lo que en realidad expresaba con palabras. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella y rodeó cuidadosamente su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarla. A Mei no pareció incomodarle del todo, puesto que tampoco habría sido capaz de seguir enfadada con aquella problemática rubia teñida mucho más tiempo.

—La obra de teatro será todo un éxito —comentó Yuzu, aún abrazada a Mei. Se separó entonces levemente, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de la presidenta, para comprobar la expresión de su rostro—, ¿no crees?

Mei no era una chica de muchas palabras, pero esa pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios cuando aquella chica rubia la miraba era suficiente para confiar en que todo iría bien. Yuzu sabía que podía llegar a ser una persona difícil de entender a veces, dado su carácter serio, pero también estaba segura de que podía creer en ella sin temor a ser traicionada; o, al menos, en ese momento así lo pensaba.

¿Dónde se encontraría el límite? Ese que tanto te confunde como para no confiar en nadie.

—No te fallaré —dijo Yuzu finalmente, para que solo ellas fueran testigos de aquellas palabras inocentes. Esas que podían llegar a ser crueles al recordarlas después.


	9. Real

**"Si se es espectador, se debe observar con cuidada atención"**

* * *

Los días siguientes parecieron no tener conexión alguna con los anteriores; no volvieron a tener que lidiar con la presencia de Minami y Mitsuko en la academia, e incluso el director parecía estar finalmente a merced de todo lo que había pedido su nieta para la obra. Harumi dejaba al fin de añadir sus elocuentes muletillas a las frases de su personaje, y Maruta dirigió los ensayos restantes con verdadero éxito. Matsuri, por su parte, pasaba más tiempo ajustando decorados en el amplio gimnasio donde se encontraba el escenario que en la sala de ensayos, algo que más de una allí agradecía por su complicado carácter. Incluso Momokino, después de haber vuelto de sus pruebas por su pie herido, regresó a la obra para asumir su papel y ensayar como las demás.

—¿Dejarás que te firmemos el vendaje, vicepresidenta? —bromeó Harumi, viendo cómo Momokino llevaba su pie completamente vendado y caminaba con la ayuda de unas muletas.

—¡Si no fuera porque necesito estas atrocidades para caminar —respondía ella, refiriéndose a sus muletas—, ya te habría lanzado alguna!

—¿Si te gano en una carrera hasta la cafetería me dejarás firmarte? —siguió Harumi en su intento por sacarla de quicio. En realidad le parecía demasiado divertido como para poder resistirse.

Yuzu y Mei se alegraban de ver de nuevo a la vicepresidenta, aunque también sentían cierta lástima por el calvario que le iba a hacer pasar la menor de las Taniguchi, quien seguramente tendría ya una lista cuidadosamente preparada con múltiples chistes para la ocasión. Por otra parte, con algo de ayuda de la directora de la obra, la vicepresidenta Maruta, ambas habían conseguido al fin representar la escena del beso perfectamente. Mei había puesto todo de su parte para conseguirlo.

Se detuvo Yuzu por unos instantes a observar a su hermanastra, la cual se había acercado para interrumpir la cómica batalla entre Momokino y Harumi. ¿Sería acaso sus largos cabellos negros como el azabache? ¿O quizás su mirada intensa y decidida? La chica rubia no lo sabía con certeza, pero quería pensar que todos aquellos detalles contribuían a hacer de Mei la chica más perfecta ante sus ojos. Realmente amaba cada parte de ella, aunque a veces fuera una persona difícil de entender.

—Bien —habló Maruta, quien había estado ocupada hasta ese momento revisando una de las escenas con algunas actrices de la obra—, hemos terminado.

—¿Ya se han repasado todas las escenas? —preguntó Yuzu.

—Sí —respondió con cierto orgullo—. Hemos tenido algunos pequeños contratiempos, pero ya estamos listas para estrenar la obra mañana.

«¿Algunos pequeños contratiempos…?», pensó Yuzu de inmediato. «Shira-pon dispara a Momokino-san en el pie con una pistola de clavos, la antigua presidenta intenta imponer su poder en la obra y ese impresentable de Minami intenta echar a una de nosotras… ¡¿y son algunos pequeños contratiempos?!».

—Descansen cuanto puedan esta noche, ¡mañana será un gran día! —dijo Maruta.

Tal y como les dijo la vicepresidenta, todas las estudiantes se concienciaron para estar totalmente descansadas y poder disponer de todas sus energías para el gran estreno. Habían sido unos días algo duros por las dificultades y retrasos que habían sufrido, pero finalmente podían sentirse orgullosas de estar listas para la representación. Mei y Yuzu, al llegar a su hogar, ensayaron una vez más su escena romántica en la intimidad y oscuridad de su habitación. Habían acordado que aquel beso fingido no duraría más de un par de segundos, pero esa regla impuesta se rompía más veces de las que se llegaban a proponer.

—Volviste a excederte de los dos segundos —se quejó Mei, al mismo tiempo que apartaba el rostro de Yuzu con su mano. A veces incluso le hacía perder el equilibrio hasta que la chica rubia caía de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Pensé que ya habíamos terminado de practicar y querías uno de verdad —bromeó ésta, incorporándose. La mirada desaprobadora de su hermanastra no se hizo esperar—. ¡Está bien, está bien! Pero, Mei, creo que ya hemos ensayado suficiente. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

La presidenta, aún en pie frente a ella, pareció compartir el argumento de Yuzu, quien sentada sobre la espaciosa cama trataba de justificar su error. Era cierto que ambas tenían ya muy preparada aquella comprometida escena pero, aun así, Mei no pareció satisfecha del todo en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar la chica rubia.

Qué inocencia la suya al cuestionarlo pues, antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra más, el rostro de Mei se había posicionado a centímetros del suyo. Yuzu solo atinó a retroceder rápidamente, pero eso solo provocó que su compañera ganara terreno y subiera también a aquella cama, casi persiguiéndola. Sintió cómo su corazón aumentaba sus latidos, y también vino a ella ese incontrolable calor en sus mejillas. Como si no fuera suficiente, y como si no estuviera ya sufriendo demasiado, Mei posó una de sus manos en su rostro con cuidado y dijo:

—Ahora sí quiero uno de verdad.

Podría haber dudado de muchas cosas durante esos días; esos días de ensayos, conflictos y sorpresas. Pero en ese instante sabía con auténtica certeza que estaba en un aprieto porque, si Mei volvía a decir algo semejante, estaba segura de que moriría de un ataque allí mismo. ¿En qué momento dejó que se acercara? Ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el tiempo pasar. Lo único que sintió fue su propio cuerpo caer sobre las suaves sábanas, y el cuerpo de su hermanastra sobre ella. ¿Acaso iba a seguir torturándola con aquella mirada tan profunda?

—Mei…

Y sintió sus labios también, aquellos que tantos suspiros le robaban. La besó como si hubieran pasado meses desde que no lo hacía, como si esos besos fingidos no contaran. La besó con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de alcanzar, haciendo que Yuzu perdiera la razón por un instante.

—Solo quería… —comenzó a decir Mei cuando se separó levemente de ella. La chica rubia pudo ver, a pesar de la poca luz allí, que su rostro también se encontraba completamente ruborizado—. Hacía tiempo que no…

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel arrebato de la presidenta. La joven solía tener una forma bastante peculiar de mostrar lo que sentía, pero siempre conseguía sorprenderla. Cada beso, cada abrazo o cada caricia valía demasiado como para querer perderlos.

—No te preocupes —respondió Yuzu, llevando ambas manos al rostro de Mei—, yo también lo quería.

Y con esa tímida oscuridad que las acompañaba, más besos y caricias inocentes robaron cualquier protagonismo y se hicieron con el argumento completo de aquella noche. Quizás desobedecer a Maruta en el hecho de priorizar su descanso no era lo que debían, pero ninguna de ellas dio un paso atrás. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían un momento a solas, aunque solo fuera para que aquellos delicados besos tan necesarios aparecieran al fin. Yuzu era consciente de que sus sentimientos por Mei cada día eran más fuertes, pero quizás entender aquella lluvia de intensas emociones se podría convertir en una tarea complicada y arriesgada antes de que pudiera percatarse.

«¿Qué puede significar amar como yo lo hago, Mei? ¿Cuál es el final de este tortuoso camino?».

…

El gran día había llegado finalmente. La emblemática y adinerada Academia Aihara estaba de celebración por el tan ansiado festival cultural. Los puestos de comida y retos de habilidad eran innumerables, y el clima era ideal para realizar las actividades al aire libre. El lugar se encontraba abarrotado de estudiantes, familiares y profesorado. Un evento sin igual.

Tras aquellas actividades en el exterior, las personas invitadas fueron conducidas hacia el espacioso gimnasio donde se hallaba el elegante escenario, aquel en el que se representaría la obra teatral del festival ese año. Los decorados habían quedado en perfectas condiciones, simulando con bastante fiabilidad el interior de una gran mansión amueblada y bien iluminada.

—¡Vaya! Han hecho un gran trabajo —le dijo Aihara Shou, padre de Mei, a su esposa, Ume. Había regresado de uno de sus viajes para ver a su hija actuar. Era algo inusual en ella, y no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo.

—Han estado ensayando durante días —respondía Ume, expectante. Ambos se sentaron en una de las primeras filas de sillas allí alineadas y preparadas para los espectadores—, así que estoy segura de que será un gran espectáculo.

Igualmente, también pasaban al interior de aquel salón las hermanas Tachibana, invitadas por Yuzu. Tanto Sara como Nina se sintieron emocionadas al recibir la noticia de que la chica rubia actuaría en una obra, y nada menos que como la amante del personaje que Mei interpretaba.

—¡Aquí, aquí! —le indicaba Nina a su hermana mayor, haciendo señas de que había visto dos asientos libres en primera fila.

—¡Estupendo, Nina! Estaremos muy cerca para ver a Yuzu y Mei.

—¿Crees que podrán besarse delante de todo el público? —dudó Nina, echando un leve vistazo atrás y viendo lo grande que era aquel espacio.

—Estoy segura —Sara parecía totalmente convencida—. Yuzu es valiente, y Mei confía en ella.

Mientras tanto, entre bastidores, todas las participantes de la obra de teatro escuchaban a Maruta con atención en su discurso para darles ánimo y desearles suerte en la actuación. Aunque, Harumi y Yuzu no parecían necesitarlo ya que, en vez de escuchar a la vicepresidenta, se giraron para asomarse desde el extremo izquierdo del escenario a la zona del público.

—¡Está lleno de gente, Yuzucchi! —comentó Harumi.

—De gente… —alcanzó a decir la chica rubia, mirando detenidamente las zonas elevadas de palcos, situadas en ambos laterales del salón. Habían sido colocadas allí provisionalmente a través de una estructura sencilla, que mantenía a mayor altura sus asientos para alojar en ellos a los invitados de honor: el director, financiadores y otros contactos poderosos de la academia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Minami está ahí.

—¿Qué? —Harumi trató de vislumbrar la figura de aquel hombre en los palcos—. ¿Dónde?

—Si tanto odiaba la obra, ¿por qué ha venido a verla?

Harumi al fin consiguió localizar a Minami, sentado con gesto malhumorado en el palco derecho del gimnasio. No parecía muy agradecido de haber sido invitado a ser testigo de aquella función, más bien daba la sensación de estar allí obligado por su papel de financiador en la academia. El propio Minami tampoco reparó en observar aquel escenario, hasta que se topó con la mirada indiscreta de una joven. El hombre trató de fijarse mejor en aquella chica, quien le mantenía la mirada desde el lado opuesto al que se encontraban Yuzu y Harumi. Se mostró nervioso al darse cuenta de que la joven en cuestión era ni más ni menos que Mizusawa Matsuri.

Por último, en el palco contrario al que se situaba Minami, el palco izquierdo, la temida Taniguchi Mitsuko contemplaba con notable interés el gran escenario. Podía ver también desde su posición cómo los invitados comunes ocupaban sus asientos en las filas de sillas situadas entre ambos palcos.

Con el paso de los minutos, aquel espacioso salón iba completando su aforo. Muchos familiares y amigos se concentraban allí para ver a las chicas actuar; la gran mayoría promovidos por el club de teatro, pero las nuevas actrices que se atrevían a colocarse delante de los focos también tenían su público. Anunciaron entonces que la representación iba a dar inicio al fin, así que Maruta echó un último vistazo a su equipo de actrices y dijo:

—Salgamos a triunfar.

—¡¿Triunfar?! —se oyó la voz de Momokino, quien parecía tener serias dificultades para caminar con su sencillo vestido verde y las muletas—. ¡Yo triunfaré si no me rompo algo más ahí fuera!

—Quizás si no camina mucho… —aconsejó Shiraho.

—¡Vaya, vicepresidenta, no sabía que ahora estaban de moda esos complementos! —se mofó Harumi, refiriéndose de nuevo a sus muletas.

—¡Exijo que expulsen a esta chica como vuelva a hacer otro chiste a mi costa! —protestó Momokino.

—Deja de molestarla ya, Harumin. Estamos a punto de salir a actuar —le dijo Yuzu—. Ya habrá tiempo después.

—¡¿Cómo has dicho, Aihara Yuzu?! —se encaró la vicepresidenta.

Y una vez más, con la tan necesaria ayuda de Mei, Maruta tuvo que volver a calmar la batalla entre las estudiantes. ¿Acaso nunca conseguiría la tan típica escena de líder que guía a su equipo ante la adversidad? Fue entonces cuando notaron que las luces que iluminaban la parte del público se apagaron; ya no podían retrasarse más, era la hora de actuar. Mei, Shiraho y varias chicas del club de teatro debían salir de inmediato para la primera escena.

—Presidenta —la llamó Maruta, antes de que abandonara el lugar. Mei se giró para escucharla—, no pierda de vista su objetivo.

Ésta asintió con seguridad y continuó su camino hacia el escenario.

La obra avanzó tal y como se había previsto; el club de teatro actuaba con confianza y brillantez, y Mei parecía también haberse conseguido adaptar adecuadamente a su personaje. Por su parte, Yuzu seguía mostrándose algo inquieta por la escena romántica que le tocaría representar hacia el final de la actuación, pero se había prometido a sí misma que lo conseguiría por todas aquellas personas que con ilusión habían ido a verlas. Momokino tuvo algún que otro tropiezo sobre el escenario, acompañados acto seguido de leves risas de Harumi, pero que había sabido disimular con suficiente elegancia.

Y llegaron así al clímax de la obra; la escena cumbre. Shiraho interpretaba a la curiosa y reservada investigadora que trataba de alojar algo de luz al asesinato del argumento. Asesinato que se había presentado como un hecho misterioso al comienzo de la representación, y del que no se conocía la identidad del criminal aún. Era la escena más importante de toda la obra, en la que la mayoría de las actrices debían aparecer.

—«A esa pobre chica la mataron aquí, de dos disparos por la espalda…» —relataba Shiraho, actuando con bastante más soltura que en todos los ensayos. Realmente era reservada, y aquel papel de investigadora seria no le iba nada mal. Señalaba el elegante sillón rojo que se situaba a su lado, en el extremo izquierdo del escenario—. «¿Cómo van las comunicaciones?»

—«Sigue sin haber línea» —habló Mei, sentada en el espacioso sofá que se encontraba en la zona central de la escenografía mientras comprobada el teléfono de mesa. Dejaba caer sus intervenciones en la obra con cierto aire despreocupado.

—«¿Y ésto iban a ser unas vacaciones tranquilas? Yo me voy de aquí» —habló Harumi, sentada al lado de Mei. Se levantó de golpe para intentar marcharse.

—«¿Acaso está loca?» —intervino entonces Momokino, de pie junto al gran sofá central. Trataba de mantenerse erguida con la ayuda de sus muletas, actuando lo mejor que podía—. «Con el temporal que hay ahí fuera, no sobreviviría ni diez minutos».

—«¿Y aquí dentro sí vamos a sobrevivir?» —respondió Harumi—. «Una de nosotras es una asesina, ¡ha matado antes y volverá a hacerlo!».

—«No, si podemos impedirlo» —sentenció el personaje de Shiraho—. «Y creo que sé cómo».

—«¿Sabes quién es la asesina?» —dijo Mei con sorpresa.

—«Sí, pero no tengo pruebas. Quiero que reconstruyamos exactamente todo lo que hicimos la noche que mataron a esa chica».

—«¿Y qué quieres demostrar con eso?» —preguntó imponente Momokino.

—«Que hay una persona que mintió. Y la única forma de demostrar que su coartada es falsa, es repetir nuestros movimientos. Así, quedará en evidencia» —explicó Shiraho, inquietando a todas las personas allí presentes.

Tras varios segundos de rotundo silencio, una a una fue aceptando las condiciones de la investigadora. Algunas sin mayor objeción, otras no tan amablemente.

—«Como la noche que la asesinaron yo no estaba aquí, seré quien ocupe su lugar» —dijo Shiraho, sentándose así en el elegante sillón para ocupar el asiento de la víctima antes de su muerte—. «Vayan todas adonde dijeron que estaban y esperaremos hasta las doce menos cuarto, la hora del crimen».

Y con esa última orden, la investigadora interpretada por Shiraho fue quedándose a solas con el público, mientras todas las actrices se marchaban de la escena. Se mostró serena desde aquel sillón rojo, con la vista al frente tal y como el guion lo describía. Al instante, se oyeron los murmullos del público al ver cómo una mano sujetando una pistola hacía aparición en aquel extremo izquierdo del escenario, justo detrás del asiento de Shiraho. Nada por lo que preocuparse, pues era parte de la obra.

—¡Kuma!

Se vio entonces cómo aquella misteriosa mano efectuaba dos disparos con la pistola que poseía y desaparecía acto seguido. Shiraho se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, simulando que también la habían matado.

Era el turno de Momokino de descubrir que habían matado a la investigadora, apareciendo con urgencia por el lado opuesto del escenario, el extremo derecho.

—«¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡He oído disparos!» —se acercó a la investigadora lo más rápido que pudo con la ayuda de sus muletas. El público pareció impacientarse incluso, por la poca velocidad a la que iba—. «¡Oiga! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!».

Según el guion, Momokino debía sujetar su rostro e intentar despertarla. Y eso es lo que hizo. El público se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía aquella escena, intrigado por lo que pasaría y preguntándose quién resolvería ahora el crimen si la investigadora quedaba eliminada.

Pero los segundos pasaban y nada más ocurría. Los espectadores buscaban a Momokino con la mirada, pero ésta se había quedado allí parada. En el escenario, la joven vicepresidenta había retirado despacio sus manos temblorosas del cuerpo de Shiraho, descubriéndolas así, para su sorpresa, manchadas de sangre. Agachó la cabeza y observó sus manos. Trataba de decir algo, avisar de que aquello no era normal, que no era parte del guion, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Parecía paralizada por lo que veía. Solo después de mucho esfuerzo, pudo alzar sus ojos llenos de terror hacia los asistentes, aunque no parecía dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

—¡U-una ambulancia! —gritó temerosa, pero con rabia, mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro—. ¡Una ambulancia!

Fue entonces cuando más de un espectador se levantó de golpe de su asiento, dándose cuenta de que aquello iba en serio. Las demás actrices acudieron apresuradas a los gritos desgarrados de Momokino, quien no pudo sostenerse más en pie y se dejó caer sobre el suelo del escenario. Todas contuvieron la respiración al ver el cuerpo de Shiraho Suzuran, del cual era evidente que emanaba sangre.

El hospital más cercano a la academia comenzó a recibir decenas de llamadas pidiendo asistencia médica y, en cuestión de minutos, un equipo de sanitarios irrumpió en el lugar para atender a la estudiante. Pudieron detectar la herida en su espalda, provocada por dos disparos auténticos de una pistola de pequeño calibre. Después de varios minutos de intentos por reanimar a la joven, el equipo médico confirmó con gran pesar que no podían hacer nada más por ella; Shiraho había fallecido.

Yuzu no alcanzaba a percibir con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, ante sus ojos. Veía a la familia de Shiraho llorar desconsoladamente, y a los sanitarios tratando de mantener la calma de los demás espectadores y pidiendo que llamaran a la policía. Tan solo fue capaz de sentir la mano de Mei, que de pronto sujetó la suya con firmeza. Ella también parecía realmente afectada.

Estaba claro que aquella obra de teatro había llegado a ser más real de lo que imaginaban.

* * *

 **Pues aquí comenzamos el camino a la trama añadida de este fic. Shiraho, la aparentemente invisible estudiante de la academia, ha sido asesinada delante de toda la Academia Aihara. ¿Podrán ahora descubrir a su asesino y averiguar el porqué de su muerte?**

 _Aprendiz de Agatha Christie,_

 _Kyomori._


	10. No es un poco joven para ser inspectora?

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Las primeras horas de la mañana se presentaban frías, pero nada impediría a la joven aspirante a policía a levantarse de la cama. La joven chica de 22 años, Claudia Arron, caminaba por las calles de Tokio con gran satisfacción. Acababa de terminar el duro recorrido de la academia de policía, que le daría un título con el que podría ejercer de lo que realmente le había atraído desde su niñez: inspectora profesional de policía.

Claudia llegaba a la Comisaría de Policía a las nueve de la mañana. Aquel edificio parecía darle la bienvenida, a pesar de ser algo inanimado. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, uno de los empleados se dirigió hacia ella y le indicó adónde debía ir. El Comisario Jefe la esperaba para entregar personalmente el título oficial a la mejor alumna de la academia. Claudia poseía una capacidad de razonamiento que asombraba hasta a los más veteranos, y aún más sorprendía su particular personalidad. Inquieta desde que la conocieron, a Claudia le emocionaba que la pusieran a prueba. Se divertía dando la solución a los enigmas que se le planteaban y nunca actuaba de forma ególatra. A veces, daba la sensación de que, con sus ojos verdes, escaneaba a la perfección a los culpables de cualquier mal.

Aquella mañana, se incorporaría como trabajadora en esa misma comisaría. Por código ético no la dejarían al mando de un caso oficial con tan poca experiencia, pero contaría con algún agente o investigador que se encargaría de supervisarla hasta que adquiriera la experiencia necesaria.

—Perdona, Claudia —le dijo el Comisario—. Me temo que tendré que hacerte esperar un momento, hemos recibido una llamada urgente de la Academia Aihara y debo ocuparme de asignar el caso a un inspector.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Claudia con curiosidad.

—Ha habido un asesinato. Parece que ayer por la tarde mataron a una de las alumnas del centro.

—Supongo que ayer mismo ya estuvo allí el equipo de laboratorio para buscar pruebas, ¿no?

—Sí. A partir de hoy comienza la investigación oficial.

El Comisario no tuvo que observar demasiado a su nueva trabajadora para percatarse de aquel brillo en su mirada.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Claudia, pero no te asignaré un homicidio siendo una novata —sentenció.

—Tampoco pretendía que me lo asignara oficialmente —contestó la joven—, podría ser uno de esos pequeños secretos que se tiene en la vida y que al cabo de los años se recuerda con humor.

—No puedo hacer eso, Claudia.

—«Ja, ja, ja. ¿Recordáis cuando asigné a Claudia-chan aquel caso ilegalmente? ¡La mejor decisión de mi carrera!» —imitaba ella a su superior.

—¡He dicho que no!

—¿Y qué pretende que haga? Me voy a aburrir si me destina solo a hacer papeleo —dijo con pesadez.

La conversación entre jefe y subordinada quedó interrumpida en cuando un hombre llamó a la puerta y pasó al interior de aquel despacho. Vestía adecuadamente, sin llegar a ser exageradamente elegante. Su pelo castaño bien peinado y ojos marrones completaban su presencia de hombre de bien.

—Me pareció oír la voz de la pequeña Clau-chan —anunció aquel hombre.

—¡Akihiro! —lo reconoció Claudia.

Akihiro Mena era el ya experimentado investigador de la empresa _Namori Asociados_ , una entidad que se dedicaba en las sombras a la búsqueda de objetos desaparecidos de gran importancia que la policía no tenía tiempo de encontrar. Llevaba dos años trabajando en ello, después de haberse retirado de la policía. Había sido el mentor de Claudia durante los años de preparación de la joven, y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. A sus 26 años, trabajaba para su jefe, Mikami, presidente de Namori Asociados.

—No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de venir y felicitar a mi kouhai favorita —dijo Mena.

—¿Otra vez le ha enviado Mikami aquí? —preguntó el Comisario.

—Sí, nos ha llegado cierta información de un anillo de gran valor desaparecido durante el asesinato en la Academia Aihara. Mi jefe se pondrá en contacto con usted en breve, quiere pedirle que me asigne el caso.

—Pero usted ya no es policía, Akihiro-san. Tendrá que acompañarle un agente de nuestra comisaría, al menos.

—Por eso he venido. Había pensado que sería una buena oportunidad para Clau-chan.

—¡¿Cómo?! —el Comisario no daba crédito—. ¡Claudia se acaba de graduar! No tiene experiencia alguna, y menos aún frente a un asesinato.

—Ni falta le hace —respondió Mena—. Puedo ponerla a prueba ahora mismo.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso, Akihiro-san? —replicó el superior.

—Clau —se dirigió a su kouhai—, te plantearé un asesinato. Deberás resolverlo rápidamente y solo podrás hacerme tres preguntas para ayudarte, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Cuando quieras, Akihiro! —el brillo en los ojos de la joven volvía a hacerse evidente.

—Señor Comisario —dijo Mena—. Si Claudia consigue resolverlo, ¿será suficiente para hacerla mi acompañante en este caso?

El Comisario reflexionó cuidadosamente aquella proposición. Sabía que la mejor alumna de la academia de policía podría ser capaz de dar con la solución, pero también estaba ansioso por ver aquella capacidad en plena acción.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—. Pero será responsabilidad suya si algo se sale de control en ese instituto.

Claudia sonrió ampliamente. Sentía unas enormes ganas de demostrar su habilidad para percibir aquellos detalles que otros pasaban por alto.

—«Aparece un cadáver en medio de la nieve. El detective que lo investiga sigue unas huellas de neumáticos por la nieve que le llevan a una casa con cuatro personas. Al ver a esas cuatro personas, enseguida sabe quién es el culpable». Deberás decirme quién es el asesino y cómo lo descubrió.

Claudia quedó estupefacta. No veía una solución sencilla que le permitiera explicar cómo alguien podría darse cuenta tan rápido de quién cometió un crimen. Meditó unos segundos, queriendo encontrar las tres preguntas clave que le permitieran despejar cualquier duda.

—¿Cuál fue el arma del crimen? —preguntó.

—No es necesario para resolver el caso —Akihiro sentenció, dejando claro que se había equivocado al realizar una pregunta sin relevancia.

La joven, frustrada, intentó tomar otro camino y seguir pensando. «Muy pocos datos para el que parece ser un crimen perfecto. Debe ser mucho más fácil de lo que parece», pensaba Claudia.

—¿Las huellas de neumático eran de algún vehículo a motor o una bicicleta? —volvió a preguntar.

—No.

Aquello hizo saltar la alarma de su instinto policial, el cual afloraba cada vez que se le planteaba cualquier acertijo de ese tipo. No había muchos vehículos que pudieran permitir avanzar por la nieve, pero Claudia ya se había dado cuenta. Quizás el asesino no tuviera más remedio que dejar aquellas huellas. Formuló entonces su tercera y última pregunta.

—¿El detective siguió las huellas hasta la entrada de la casa?

—Sí —Akihiro sonrió, sabía que Claudia estaba por resolverlo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu conclusión?

—El asesino se tomó la molestia de escapar, pero dejó huellas de neumáticos que podían provocar que el detective le siguiera. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, porque no le quedaba otro remedio que dejarlas. El arma del crimen no es importante, así que no fue eso lo que alertó al detective al ver a las cuatro personas en la casa. Siguió las huellas hasta la entrada, hasta la misma entrada. Está muy claro, el asesino es el único de aquellos cuatro que era minusválido e iba en silla de ruedas. Solo así podría dejar las huellas de neumático y llegar a la casa.

El Comisario no sabía qué decir, había quedado anonadado por el razonamiento de Claudia. Akihiro, por su parte, sonrió y felicitó a la joven. Había dado la respuesta correcta una vez más.

—Tan inteligente como siempre —señaló Akihiro—. Serás mi acompañante en el caso.

—¡Genial! Estoy deseando empezar, Akihiro.

—De acuerdo, tenéis el informe del caso elaborado anoche por el equipo de laboratorio sobre mi mesa. También podréis encontrar ahí la dirección de la Academia Aihara, para llegar a ella sin problemas. La víctima se llama Shiraho Suzuran. Según la autopsia preliminar, fue asesinada de dos disparos por la espalda. Podréis salir a investigar de inmediato si es lo que deseáis, pero mantenedme informado.

—¡Eso está hecho, jefe! —dijo Claudia, entusiasmada—. ¿Por dónde empezamos, Akihiro?

—Por el principio, obviamente. Iremos a husmear un poco a la academia, a ver qué averiguamos. Por cierto, Clau, hay algo que debo decirte antes de empezar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Debes saber que esto se parece mucho a los ejercicios que realizabas en la academia de policía, pero no es igual. En la vida real, el crimen también lo es y una de las personas con las que trates será un asesino. Capaz de matar a alguien e incluso a ti, si no te andas con cuidado. Prométeme que no te excederás demasiado ni te pondrás en peligro.

—Lo prometo —aseguró Claudia, con decisión—, pero atraparé a quien haya matado a esa pobre chica sin compasión.

…

Llegaba así Claudia a la Academia Aihara esa misma mañana. Akihiro se había preocupado de llevarla hasta allí con él nada más echadle un ligero vistazo al informe del que disponían. Al parecer, la pobre Shiraho había sido asesinada con un revólver de pequeño calibre y una de las balas había sido fatal al alcanzarle el corazón. La joven policía se sobrecogió al leerlo, sabiendo que aquella vez todo era real; esa chica no volvería a vivir nunca más.

Una vez dentro de la academia, se dirigieron a la escena del crimen: el teatro. No tardaron demasiado en encontrarse con el bien conocido director y su nieta, Mei.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Aihara Mei —se aventuró la presidenta. Miró de inmediato a Akihiro y le dijo—: Usted debe ser el policía.

—Sí. He venido a ver la escena y hacer algunas preguntas, si me lo permite. Soy Claudia Arron —respondió Claudia, haciendo que Mei se sorprendiera—. No le preste atención a mi compañero, lo traigo para que me haga el papeleo —aquello último hizo reír a Akihiro.

—¿Usted es inspectora?

—Eso dice mi placa —contestó, sacando su recién entregada placa y mostrándosela con orgullo—. ¿Puedo ver la escena?

—Sí, por supuesto. El director tendrá que marcharse en breves momentos, pero me ha pedido que la acompañe cuando usted lo crea oportuno.

—Ve con ella, Clau —le comentó Akihiro en voz baja—. Yo no soy policía, y ya sabes que tengo otro objetivo.

Claudia lo comprendió; Akihiro no podría ir tan alegremente a su lado durante la investigación, pues no era inspector y carecía de placa. Lo echarían de allí en cuanto lo descubrieran. Hacerse pasar por policía y compañero de la joven tenía sus riesgos, pero conseguiría desaparecer y cumplir con su encargo de búsqueda pasando inadvertido en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Y esa oportunidad se presentaba en ese preciso momento.

Mei acompañó a la inspectora hasta el mismo escenario, aquel en el que se cometió el asesinato. También allí se encontraban los que podían ser algunos de los sospechosos: Yuzu, Harumi, Momokino, Matsuri, Minami y el propio director de la academia.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —se dirigió Mei a Claudia con cierto sigilo, antes de subir a aquel escenario.

—Claro, pregunte, pregunte. Es gratis.

—¿No es un poco joven para ser inspectora de policía?

—Bueno, es posible… pero eso no quiere decir que no sea competente en lo que hago.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Mei—. No pretendía afirmar lo contrario.

—No hay problema, eh… Mei, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo tutearte?

—Creo que ya lo está haciendo, pero sí.

Subieron ambas al escenario, aún vestido con el elegante decorado que Matsuri había colocado por cada rincón. Parecía irónico que la escena del crimen fuera la propia escena del crimen de la obra. Claudia miró una a una a todas las personas allí presentes; no sabía si el asesino estaría entre ellas, pero no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al imaginarlo.

—Buenos días, soy la inspectora Arron y acaban de asignarme este caso —se presentó Claudia, colocándose al lado de la persona más cercana a las escaleras: la joven Aihara Yuzu—. He leído el informe que realizaron el personal de laboratorio anoche, pero necesito hacer algunas preguntas más. ¿Quién es la tramoyista?

—Yo —dijo Matsuri, elevando su mano. La otra la tenía posicionada en su cabeza, sujetando lo que parecía un paño húmedo—. Tenía que sacar la mano con la pistola falsa y hacer lo de los disparos, pero alguien me golpeó por detrás antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Cuando descubra quién ha sido… —decía aquello último en un tono no muy amigable.

—Entonces, alguien tuvo que cambiar la pistola de la obra por una de verdad —comentó Claudia.

—Vaya, inspectora, es usted muy inteligente —dijo Minami con sobrada ironía—. Jamás lo habríamos descubierto.

—¿Y usted es…? —preguntó la joven policía al hombre.

—Un imbécil, eso es lo que es —oyó susurrar a Yuzu.

—Minami. De la familia Minami, ¿sabe? La chica asesinada disparó a mi futura esposa en el pie con una pistola de clavos.

—Ah… qué desgracia —ironizó aún más Claudia, para después seguir con su trabajo e ignorar a Minami—. Bien, los disparos se hicieron desde el extremo izquierdo del escenario. Pero… durante la representación normalmente hay gente entre bastidores, ¿no? Detrás del decorado. Alguien tuvo que haber visto algo.

—¡Yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi todo! —se oyó la voz de Maruta Kayo, vicepresidenta del consejo de estudiantes. La chica se había asomado desde una de las ventanas del decorado como si de un resorte se tratara, asustando a todos los que allí se encontraban—. ¡Vi al asesino igual que les estoy viendo a ustedes ahora! ¡Igual!

La estudiante parecía verdaderamente convencida de sus palabras, así que Claudia no dudó en pedirle hablar con ella en un lugar más discreto, lejos de los oídos de los demás sospechosos y con la compañía de Mei. Las tres chicas se desplazaron entonces hasta el pequeño camerino que habían dispuesto cerca del escenario para los cambios de vestuario de las actrices. ¿Realmente Maruta Kayo había visto al asesino cometer aquel horrible crimen?

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó Claudia, ya a solas con Maruta y Mei en el camerino.

—No lo sé —respondió la vicepresidenta.

—¡Pero si acaba de decir que lo vio claramente!

—Claro que lo vi, pero eso no significa que sepa quién es —explicó Maruta— ¡Iba disfrazado!

—O sea, que ve pasar a alguien disfrazado, se oyen dos disparos, ¿y usted se queda tan tranquila?

—Pues… sí, porque ese era el disfraz que llevaba el asesino en nuestra representación. Reconozco cada atuendo a la perfección, soy la persona que dirige la obra.

—Es cierto lo que dice, Arron-san —corroboró Mei.

—¿Y sabría decir si la persona que vio era hombre o mujer? —preguntó Claudia.

—No… —respondió Maruta, lamentando no poder ayudarla. Al instante, habló de nuevo—. Por cierto, inspectora, no he podido evitar fijarme en que su nombre no es japonés. Además, su pelo castaño y ojos claros no son muy comunes aquí.

—Digamos que la mitad de mis raíces son británicas, de ahí que haya una especie de cruce de rasgos en mí —explicó Claudia—. Si se ha fijado, mis ojos sí son rasgados aunque sean claros.

—Es cierto —confirmó Maruta. A los pocos segundos, se dirigió a ella una vez más—. ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

—Se supone que la que debe interrogar soy yo, pero adelante —dijo con algo de pesadez.

—¿No es usted un poco joven para estar a cargo de un caso de asesinato?

Claudia no podía negar que aquella inocente pregunta sobre su edad comenzaba a incordiarla, pues ya era la segunda vez ese día que tenía que lidiar con ella. Incluso Mei se había quedado en silencio, mirándola de reojo, con interés por ver su reacción.

—¿Y usted no es un poco joven para ser directora de la obra? —preguntó con un enfado que casi hizo reír a Mei, pues más bien parecía una rabieta de adolescente—. ¡Espero que no se aburriera demasiado dirigiendo y decidiera sacar la mano con la pistolita de verdad!

—¡Yo jamás haría eso! —se angustió Maruta.

Unos golpecitos en la entrada de aquel camerino hicieron que aquella conversación diera por terminada. Una tímida Yuzu apareció abriendo lentamente la puerta.

—Disculpen… ¿Inspectora? —la llamó la chica rubia.

—¿Sí?

—Verá… me he dado cuenta de algo —dijo mientras abría totalmente la puerta y pasaba al interior—. Lo que Shira-pon gritó antes de escuchar los disparos, lo de «Kuma», no estaba en el guion de la obra.

—«Kuma»… —repitió Claudia—. Interesante.

—Pensé que… podría ser importante.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Claudia, mostrándose amable.

—Eh… Aihara Yuzu.

—Bien. ¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo por la escena del crimen, Yuzu?

* * *

 **Sí, ya lo sé. Es sospechoso ver a Akihiro Mena por aquí. Si recordáis, Akihiro vivía en Tokio y aquí tiene un par de años menos que en "La cicatriz secreta", así que es como algo que ocurrió dos años antes de los sucesos de la residencia Matsumoto.**

 **Las personas que no conozcan al personaje de Akihiro, que no se preocupen, pues no va a tener mayor relevancia para la historia.**

 **Espero que el fic no se haga demasiado pesado, seguiré trabajando en ello para introducir más escenas cómicas y románticas, que siempre son un buen acompañante.**

 _Aprendiz de Agatha Christie,_

 _Kyomori._


	11. Deducciones con Maruta Kayo

«Kuma».

Desde que habían oído esa palabra, tanto Yuzu como la inspectora Claudia Arron no dejaban de preguntarse qué significaría. Ambas caminaban a la par por el gran escenario, esa vez con todas las luces del gimnasio encendidas, aunque ninguna parecía ir en compañía de la otra.

—Así que también te apellidas «Aihara», ¿no? —preguntó Claudia en tono amable cuando se detuvieron frente al sillón rojo que ocupó Shiraho antes de morir.

—Sí.

—Entonces Mei y tú sois…

—Hermanastras —continuó Yuzu rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar escuchar la palabra «hermanas». Claudia se percató de ello—. Mi madre y el padre de Mei se casaron hace un año, más o menos. No tenemos ninguna unión de sangre.

—Entiendo… —comprendió la inspectora—. Pero bueno, imagino que os lleváis muy bien, ¿no?

Pudo ver en los ojos de Yuzu de inmediato esa mirada de confusión y autodefensa; esa que mostrarían los niños pequeños al destaparles una mentira, pero con la duda de saber realmente si habían sido descubiertos o no.

—¿Cómo era tu amiga Shiraho Suzuran?

—Pues… era algo extraña, supongo —explicó la chica rubia—, pero no era mala persona. No entiendo por qué alguien querría matarla.

—¿Era extraña?

—Bueno… no hablaba mucho, pero conseguía enterarse de todo. Habría sido buena policía, ¿sabe? —Aquello último pudo decirlo con una sincera sonrisa, aunque nostálgica.

—Siento que haya fallecido de esta forma. Las personas no deberían morir tan jóvenes, y menos aún por el odio que esconde un asesinato —respondió la inspectora, dando la espalda a Yuzu y al sillón. En ese momento lo supo. ¿Quizás era casualidad? No… Demasiada casualidad para ser cierto. Volvió entonces a dirigirse a la chica rubia—. Pero… quizás esa amiga tuya sí que fuera tan buena policía como dices, Yuzu.

—¿Eh? —Yuzu había estado contemplando aquel sillón rojo hasta ese momento. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Claudia.

—Allí.

Claudia señaló el extremo contrario del escenario, donde se ubicaba un gran espejo que formaba parte de la decoración de la obra. Yuzu se quedó observándolo sin mayor atención, pues estaba acostumbrada a verlo durante algunos de los ensayos. La inspectora sonrió para sí misma y pidió a Yuzu que no se moviera mientras ella caminaba hacia atrás y se colocaba a sus espaldas.

—Dime, Yuzu —le dijo Claudia, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos formando con sus dedos la forma de una pistola—, ¿eres capaz de verme si te disparo desde aquí?

La atención de Yuzu fue toda para aquel espejo. Sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron más ante la sorpresa, pues podía ver perfectamente a la inspectora simular que la apuntaba desde atrás.

—Sí… —La chica rubia parecía comprender al fin lo que Claudia trataba de decirle.

—Al igual que tú me has visto a mí ahora —explicó la inspectora, volviendo a su lado—, es posible que tu amiga viera a quien le disparó por la espalda.

—Shira-pon… —Yuzu parecía mirar aquel espejo con tristeza, pensando en la posibilidad de que lo último que podría haber visto Shiraho antes de morir fuera a su despiadado asesino, apuntándola para matarla.

—No te atormentes —le dijo, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica rubia—. Sea quien sea «Kuma», pagará por ello.

—¿Y si es aún más doloroso cuando sepamos quién fue, inspectora? —Su preocupada mirada se dirigió directamente a los ojos de Claudia.

—Será mucho más doloroso si dejamos que muera sin hacerle justicia —afirmó. Acto seguido, se posicionó frente a ella—. Descansa un poco. Ya me has ayudado bastante por el momento.

Claudia abandonó el escenario, dejando a Yuzu a solas. Quizás Shiraho no fuera su amiga más cercana, pero tener que aceptar que ya no volvería a verla realmente dolía.

—Yuzu —la llamó Mei, llegando al escenario. No sabía cuántos segundos habían pasado desde que la inspectora se había marchado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, hola, Mei… —respondió la chica rubia al verla. Apartó su mirada nada más terminar de hablar.

—Pareces… decaída.

—Sí, bueno… un poco. —Suspiró—. Aunque también estoy muy cansada. No hace falta que intentes consolarme, sé que se te dan fatal estas cosas —dijo, tratando de sonreírle.

—Yo… sé que esto puede resultar difícil, pero debes descansar, Yuzu. Anoche no dormiste nada.

—¿Difícil? —La chica se molestó un poco por aquel comentario—. Ayer por la tarde mataron a Shira-pon delante de toda la academia y sus familiares. Y, cuando los agentes de policía confirmaron que fue un asesinato, nos interrogaron una a una hasta la madrugada. ¿Cómo quieres que duerma?

—Solo trato de decir que el cansancio no te ayudará a encontrar al asesino de Shiraho-san.

—Y esta mañana de nuevo hemos tenido que venir aquí para ser investigadas por la inspectora a cargo del caso.

Mei se acercó a Yuzu y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica rubia, quien se encontraba ya cabizbaja. Cuando ésta levantó la mirada, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban totalmente humedecidos.

—¿Yuzu, estás…?

—¿Acaso tengo yo que decir lo que estamos pensando todas desde que dijeron que fue asesinada? —Las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de la joven con facilidad—. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Está claro que fue Minami —dijo con total franqueza, a pesar de su voz entrecortada—, y sé que tú también piensas lo mismo que yo.

Mei calló. Realmente la chica rubia no iba desencaminada, puesto que la presidenta también sospechaba que Minami había tenido algo que ver. Pero, por mucho que quisieran negarlo, había algo que exculpaba a aquel hombre de forma indiscutible: estuvo contemplando la obra desde los palcos, y más concretamente, desde el palco que se encontraba en el lado contrario a donde se efectuaron los disparos que acabaron con la vida de Shiraho. Era físicamente imposible que Minami recorriera todo el gimnasio y volviera a su lugar en tan poco tiempo y sin ser visto.

La presidenta no pronunció palabra alguna y rodeó a Yuzu con sus brazos para consolarla. La joven no tardó demasiado en romper completamente a llorar. Mei podía percibir en ella, no solo la tristeza de haber perdido a una amiga, sino la rabia contenida por saber que su vida había sido arrebatada de aquella forma.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo una vez que dejó de abrazarla. Sujetó su mano y la guio fuera del gran escenario mientras Yuzu cubría sus ojos con su otro brazo—. Necesitas dormir como es debido.

…

Claudia había caminado a través de la zona trasera del escenario hasta alejarse un poco de las enormes cortinas que formaban el imponente telón rojo. La joven dirigió su mirada hacia aquella tela que se dejaba caer a placer y quedaba elegantemente recogida en ambos laterales del escenario. ¿Por qué decidieron matar a Shiraho de esa forma, delante de todos? ¿Acaso no llamaría menos la atención hacerlo cuando nadie estuviera mirando? Claudia no dejaba de extrañarse ante la particular naturaleza de la situación.

Subió entonces hasta el palco derecho, aquel donde supuestamente se encontraba Minami en el momento de los disparos. Se sentó en uno de los asientos.

«Si al menos tuviera un hilo del que tirar…», se dijo. Con toda la tranquilidad que se respiraba en lo alto de aquel palco, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de otra persona más a sus espaldas, la cual la sorprendió en cuanto se dirigió a ella.

—¡Disculpe que la moleste, inspectora! —La vicepresidenta Maruta Kayo había hecho su aparición de forma repentina, causando un sobresalto en Claudia que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en todo el gimnasio.

—¡¿Otra vez usted?! —Se giró la inspectora para mirarla, no acabando de creer que de nuevo tuviera que hablar con ella ese día.

—Verá, he estado dándole vueltas a algo. —El brillo en sus ojos daba a entender, de manera inequívoca, que otra vez se refería al caso.

—¿Otra de sus deducciones de aprendiz de policía? —dijo Claudia, arqueando una ceja.

—Debo decirle, inspectora, que soy una gran aficionada a las novelas policíacas —explicó—. Incluso, a veces, ¡he dado con la solución al enigma antes de terminar el libro!

—Tiene mi más sincera felicitación —respondió con ligera ironía.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabo de recordar que vi algo extraño en la joven asesinada días antes del suceso. Pensé que podría ser importante, así que intenté deducir a qué podía deberse.

—No es por quitarle el mérito, pero se supone que la que tiene que deducir soy yo —comentó Claudia, suspirando acto seguido—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que vio extraño en Shiraho?

—Pues es que, días antes del asesinato, cuando aún estábamos ensayando para la obra, pude ver a esa chica quemando papeles frente a una papelera de la academia. La vi por pura casualidad en uno de los descansos.

—¿Cómo dice? —Se interesó la inspectora de inmediato—. ¿Dónde?

—En los jardines que se encuentran por todo el recinto —trató de recordar la estudiante—. Ahora que lo dice, sí que estaba en una de las zonas más apartadas. Quizás quería privacidad… —Aquello último lo dijo con cierto aire de suspense, claramente fingido.

—Lo está deseando, ¿verdad? —Claudia rodó los ojos—. Venga, dígalo de una vez; ¿cuál es su deducción acerca de todo esto?

—¡Está claro que la estaban amenazando, inspectora!

—Es posible, sí —admitió. Ella había llegado a la misma conclusión, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante aquella estudiante tan apasionada por el misterio. Se levantó entonces del asiento que había estado ocupando y, muy a su pesar, pidió—: Lléveme al lugar donde la vio.

Había pocas ocasiones en las que se podría ver a la vicepresidenta sonreír tan ampliamente como en aquel momento, pues su emoción por participar de forma tan real en esos relatos que siempre leía aumentaba a niveles jamás alcanzados. Guio sin mayor problema a Claudia a través de los cuidados jardines del recinto. La inspectora podía notar a la perfección que la Academia Aihara era una institución bastante adinerada, pues las decoraciones florales eran abundantes y estaban siempre en perfecto estado. Imaginó que el asesinato de Shiraho solo había traído problemas y mala imagen a los ojos del director.

—Aquí es —indicó Maruta, deteniéndose frente a una típica papelera que se integraba bien en el entorno tan señorial y colorido de la academia.

Claudia no dudó en llevar sus manos a aquella papelera y revolver su interior hasta encontrar cualquier rastro de papel quemado que pudiera haber allí.

—¿Cuándo suelen vaciar las papeleras? —preguntó la inspectora.

—Cada mañana… Quizás lo hicieran hace pocas horas.

—Entonces… hemos tenido suerte. —Claudia sacó de la papelera lo que parecía una nota y un sobre, prácticamente abrasados—. Parece que nos va a venir bien que alguien no hiciera aún su trabajo de vaciar papeleras.

—Es… ¿una carta enviada por correo? —Maruta estaba realmente intrigada por aquel nuevo hallazgo.

—Sí —confirmó Claudia. Señaló entonces una de las esquinas del papel. Quedaba parte de un pequeño símbolo que no había sido quemado por completo, aunque apenas se apreciaba—. ¿Reconoce esto de aquí?

—No, no recuerdo haberlo visto… —respondió Maruta, visiblemente confundida—. Pero, esa chica… parecía preocupada cuando la vi ese día. Estoy segura de que era una carta de amenaza.

Claudia temía que así fuera. Aquello solo podía significar que el asesinato podría haber estado planeado de antemano, y no ser un hecho repentino e inesperado: un crimen premeditado. Sintió lástima por Shiraho, imaginando que podría haber estado sufriendo amenazas en silencio, sin pedir ayuda a nadie.

—Lo llevaré a comisaría —dijo al mismo tiempo que buscaba en sus bolsillos alguna bolsita de plástico para guardar la prueba, pero se le resistía—. Mañana llevaré bolso, lo tengo claro. —Siguió buscando hasta que, finalmente, encontró una en uno de sus bolsillos traseros—. ¡Aquí estás!

Con la carta perfectamente protegida por la bolsita de plástico, Claudia abandonó aquella zona apartada junto con Maruta para dirigirse a la entrada principal de la academia.

—¿Regresará entonces a la Comisaría de Policía para que analicen la carta? —preguntó la estudiante.

—Sí. Presiento que esto puede ser importante. Gracias por su ayuda y sus… deducciones.

—No hay de qué, estoy disfrutando mucho de su presencia aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —Claudia cambió su expresión a total extrañeza.

—No me malinterprete, inspectora, no hay duda de que es una tragedia lo que ha ocurrido —trató de aclarar Maruta—. Es solo que jamás imaginé que viviría algo así, ¡un crimen delante de mis propios ojos! Es como en las novelas que tanto adoro.

—Ojalá siguieran siendo solo novelas —concluyó Claudia, levemente apenada.

Al momento la joven inspectora se percató de la presencia de otra estudiante en la lejanía, pero que se acercaba a ellas con intención de decirles algo. Era la vicepresidenta Momokino Himeko, que trataba de apresurarse para llegar también a la entrada con algún ligero traspiés por tener que caminar con muletas.

—¡Oiga, inspectora! —la llamó Momokino. Claudia solo esperó en silencio a que llegara y manifestara sus intenciones—. Hace unos minutos pude ver un hombre desconocido de mediana edad rondar por el gimnasio. ¡Empezó a hacer preguntas sobre el asesinato a las estudiantes!

—Ah… —Claudia imaginó que se trataría de Akihiro Mena, el hombre que llegó con ella a la academia, aunque ni era policía ni su objetivo era el homicidio, sino encontrar un objeto perdido. «Menos mal que iba a ser discreto», pensó—. Debe de tratarse de mi compañero, el subinspector Mena —mintió.

—¡Debería habernos informado de ello! —objetó Momokino—. Ya pensábamos que era algún periodista queriendo hacerse de oro con alguna exclusiva.

—Lamento el malentendido, le pediré que no vuelva a molestarlas.

—Se lo agradezco —aceptó Momokino inclinándose levemente hacia la inspectora.

—A propósito, usted es Momokino Himeko, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Recordaba haber leído su nombre en el expediente del caso, pues fue la primera interrogada el día anterior por ser testigo directo de la muerte de Shiraho—. Le he reconocido por las muletas —dijo entre risas.

—¡Ni se le ocurra! —advirtió la vicepresidenta, sorprendiendo a Claudia—. ¡Ya tengo bastante con el descaro de Taniguchi Harumi!

—Solo pretendía relajar el ambiente —respondió, elevando sus manos en señal de paz. «Doña Muletas te voy a llamar», pensó—. Quería preguntarle por su lesión. Shiraho le disparó en el pie con una pistola de clavos por accidente, ¿no?

—Sí. Fue en medio de una fuerte discusión con mi futuro marido días antes del crimen. Reconozco que perdí la compostura.

—Realmente fue un momento de mucha tensión —añadió Maruta, llevándose una mano al pecho. Recordar aquello seguía sin ser agradable para ella.

—Ah, también quería preguntarle algo más —se aventuró Claudia—; ¿sabe qué puede significar la palabra «Kuma»?

—¿Kuma? Pues claro —Himeko parecía bastante confiada—, es el nombre de mi prometido.

Claudia no pudo evitar quedarse en completo silencio unos segundos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Ambas vicepresidentas la imitaron.

—¿Puede repetir eso? —pidió. La inspectora no terminaba de creerlo.

—¡Ha dicho que Kuma es su prometido! —alzó la voz Maruta.

—¡La he oído, gracias! —le respondió Claudia tratando de hacerla callar.

—¿Ocurre algo, inspectora? —preguntó con tono preocupado Momokino.

—Ocurre… que su prometido ha ganado una entrada VIP a la comisaría más cercana —afirmó Claudia.


	12. Medias verdades

—¡Ya he dicho que yo no maté a esa chica!

La mañana se había complicado repentinamente para la inspectora Claudia Arron; su pequeña investigación con la vicepresidenta Maruta había terminado con una detención formal por asesinato. Tras haber descubierto gracias a Momokino Himeko que «Kuma» era el nombre de pila de Minami, no tuvo más remedio que informar al Comisario Jefe para que mandara un par de agentes y llevarlo a comisaría. La escena fue digna de ver; Minami, que a esas horas permanecía en su hogar con su pijama puesto y tomando su segundo desayuno de la mañana, era sorprendido y llevado esposado casi a rastras a un coche policial. Ni qué decir que estuvo quejándose y amenazando burocráticamente a los agentes durante todo el trayecto. Pero ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Claudia y a solas en una de las salas de interrogatorios.

—Su nombre completo es Minami Kuma, ¿verdad? —preguntó la inspectora.

—Así es.

—Pues debo de estar en mi día de suerte, porque la víctima gritó su nombre antes de morir. —Minami guardó silencio. Parecía recordar haber oído su nombre cuando presenció la obra de teatro—. ¿Me va a decir que no tiene nada que ver con su muerte?

—¡Esa descarada! —se quejó el hombre—. Primero quiere dejar coja a mi futura esposa y ahora me quiere mandar a mí a la cárcel.

—Shiraho no le conocía de nada, lo hemos comprobado. No hay ninguna relación entre ambos —afirmó Claudia—. Sin embargo, usted sí que parecía tener rencor hacia ella. Después del accidente en el que Shiraho disparó un clavo en el pie de su prometida, usted no quería ni que estuviera en el grupo de la obra.

—¿Quién le ha contado esa sarta de mentiras?

—Su prometida —dijo Claudia. A punto estuvo de reírse de aquel hombre por haber asegurado de forma tan rotunda que su futura esposa era una mentirosa, pero consiguió evitarlo—. Le pedí que me acompañara también, así que me ha contado algunas cosas.

—Así que mi prometida le ha contado todo eso, ¿cierto? Pues ya que está tan habladora, podría haber añadido su reciente traición a mi familia.

—¿De qué me está hablando? —Claudia se mostró confusa.

—Pero ¿sabe qué, inspectora? No puede retenerme aquí —dijo con total seguridad—. Le recuerdo que estuve todo el tiempo en el palco derecho del gimnasio. Era el lugar más alejado a donde se encontraba esa chica.

—¿Y qué?

—Que tengo una coartada. Conozco mis derechos, y no puede retenerme aquí sin pruebas concluyentes.

En ese momento, el Comisario Jefe abrió la puerta de la sala e indicó a la joven que saliera un instante. La inspectora no tuvo más remedio que dejar el interrogatorio con Minami y acompañar a su jefe.

—¿Qué ocurre, Comisario? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en traer a ese tipo aquí? —El Comisario Jefe parecía molesto, y aquello sonaba como el principio de una reprimenda.

—Su prometida era la única que conocía su nombre de pila.

—Su prometida y tú —corrigió él—. Te recuerdo que dispones de un expediente del caso donde figuran los nombres de todos los que fueron interrogados el día del crimen.

—El expediente… —Lo había olvidado por completo. Recordaba haberlo visto en el despacho de su jefe, pero nunca llegó a llevárselo para consultarlo.

—Esto es un trabajo en equipo, Claudia. Eso es lo primero que debes aprender de esta profesión.

—Sí, jefe… —dijo arrepentida—. Lo siento mucho.

—Procura consultarlo de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo? —El Comisario vio a la joven asentir tímidamente, así que consideró que había aprendido la lección—. Bien, ¿qué has conseguido descubrir de ese Minami?

—Está ocultando algo, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Necesitaré algo más para sacarle la verdad.

—Interroga también a la prometida —sugirió el Comisario—. Para eso la has traído, ¿no?

Claudia no pudo más que mostrar una sonrisa pícara, pues ése había sido su objetivo desde el principio al pedirle que la acompañara.

—Está en tu mesa —informó su jefe, para después añadir sarcásticamente—: esa que has utilizado tanto desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí.

Claudia sonrió de forma fingida ante la broma.

—¿Qué haremos con Minami? No tenemos nada contra él… —se apenó ella.

—Tendremos que dejarle marchar por el momento —confirmó el Comisario.

La joven asintió cordialmente y se dirigió a la mesa que tenía allí en la comisaría. Se la habían asignado para que comenzara con sus primeras tareas como policía; papeleo, lo más seguro. Pero aquellos trabajos menores se vieron cancelados en cuanto la asignaron como inspectora oficial del caso de Shiraho.

—Disculpe la tardanza —dijo Claudia al llegar a la mesa, donde se hallaba ya Momokino, esperándola de pie gracias a sus muletas—. Tome asiento. —La inspectora también se sentó para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Necesita algo de mí? —preguntó Momokino.

—¿Qué opinaba de Shiraho? ¿Eran conocidas? ¿Habían hablado alguna vez?

—La verdad es que no teníamos demasiada relación, excepto por lo del accidente. Pero tengo entendido que tanto su familia como ella adoraban la Academia Aihara.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Su familia a veces colabora económicamente en la institución por propia voluntad, nada que ver con otras que lo hacen para tener algún tipo de beneficio con el director, ya me entiende…

—¿Shiraho también?

—Aunque no fuera con dinero, esa chica siempre ha apoyado la academia. Por ello decidió participar en la obra de teatro también.

—Parece conocerla bastante bien a pesar de no tener relación con ella —sugirió Claudia.

—¡Pues claro! Recuerde que soy una de las vicepresidentas del consejo estudiantil. Ella acudió a nosotras para hablarnos de su intención de ayudar con la obra, y la aceptamos.

En efecto, Claudia sí que recordaba haber oído algo acerca de la bondad de la familia de la víctima con la Academia Aihara. Quizás no aportara tanto como los Minami, pero sí con una mejor intención.

—Tengo… —se aventuró la inspectora—. Tengo que saberlo; hábleme de su herida. El accidente ocurrió días antes del crimen, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Shiraho-san me pidió disculpas por haberme disparado un clavo en el pie. Aunque, si le digo la verdad, no fue culpa de nadie. Todo se debió al forcejeo que tuvimos las dos, y a la mala suerte de que finalmente la pistola de clavos de accionara.

—¿Así que usted no le guarda rencor por aquello?

—¡Por supuesto que no! No soy tan retorcida, ¿sabe?

Momokino tomó entre sus manos su bolso escolar y lo colocó sobre su regazo para buscar algo en él. Al cabo de unos segundos, sacó un sobre grande y se lo entregó a Claudia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras trataba de ver su interior.

—Es una radiografía que me hicieron esta mañana, antes de acudir a la academia —explicó la estudiante—. Ahí puede ver que el clavo me atravesó el pie.

Se apreciaba claramente; su pie había quedado totalmente herido. Claudia tenía ahí otra coartada más: Momokino no podría haber cruzado corriendo todo el escenario para disparar a Shiraho con una herida así… y con muletas. Aparte de que ella misma aseguraba no tener motivos para matarla.

—¿Dónde estaba cuando dispararon a Shiraho? —preguntó Claudia.

—Preparada para salir a escena desde el otro lado del escenario.

—Así que estaba justo enfrente de donde se produjeron los disparos... ¿No vio nada sospechoso? —insistió la inspectora.

—No…

—De acuerdo, lo dejaremos aquí. Gracias por su tiempo —dijo Claudia, dando por finalizado el interrogatorio.

Momokino asintió en señal de respeto y se dispuso a ponerse en pie con la ayuda de sus muletas. Se retiró sin decir nada más.

«¿Seguro que no le guarda rencor? Por culpa del accidente, más de una no pierde oportunidad para reírse de ella…», pensó Claudia al verla marchar.

…

Mei había llevado a Yuzu directamente a la enfermería; la veía tan agotada que ni siquiera esperó a que llegaran a su hogar. Quizás las camas de la enfermería de la academia no fueran tan cómodas y acogedoras como la que compartían en su habitación, pero servirían al menos para darle a la chica rubia un merecido descanso. Yuzu al principio se resistió a quedarse allí, pero Mei consiguió convencerla finalmente para permanecer unos minutos acostada; sabía que esos minutos bastarían para que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegaron. La presidenta seguía allí, sentada en una silla a un lado de aquella cama. Las clásicas cortinas de la estancia le daban suficiente intimidad como para permitirse observar a su hermanastra dormir, y quizás acariciar con sus dedos sus mejillas de vez en cuando. No obstante, sabía que debía dejarla descansar, así que trató de no hacer nada que pudiera interrumpir su sueño. Bajó la mirada hasta toparse con sus propias manos, apoyadas en sus piernas; aún temblaban levemente. No podía negar que el asesinato de Shiraho también la había afectado, aunque le preocupara aún más pensar que aquel despiadado asesino podría ser cualquiera.

—¿Mei…? —oyó la apagada voz de Yuzu. Al parecer acababa de despertar.

La chica rubia se incorporó y encontró rápidamente los ojos de su hermanastra, quien había fijado ya su mirada en ella al oírla hablar. Mei no pudo hacer más que sonreír; pocas veces se había alegrado tanto de ver aquellos ojos verdes de nuevo.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —observó la presidenta.

—Un momento, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Se sabe ya algo de la muerte de Shira-pon?

—Tranquilízate, Yuzu. —Mei sujetó una de las manos de su hermanastra—. Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada de Himeko y me dijo que la policía detuvo a su prometido.

—¡Ese Minami! Estaba claro que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían —decía molesta. Pero al instante se percató del nerviosismo de su hermanastra—. ¡Mei! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estás temblando!

—No es nada. —La presidenta interrumpió el contacto entre sus manos.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? —afirmó Yuzu.

Mei apartó la mirada y guardó silencio; no parecía estar por la labor de discutir aquello. Yuzu, muy al contrario de forzarla a explicarle sus males, respectó su decisión.

—Háblame de ello cuando creas que debes hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, mientras acompañaba aquellas palabras de una sonrisa amable y comprensiva.

Aquello último sorprendió a la presidenta, pero hizo que se sintiera aliviada. Con un leve suspiro dio a entender que estaba agradecida con la decisión de Yuzu, al darle tiempo para contarle sus preocupaciones.

—Lo haré. —Y con ello Mei se puso en pie y se acercó a la chica rubia para besar su frente con cariño.

Aquel breve momento romántico se vio interrumpido en el instante en el que escucharon la puerta de la enfermería abrirse. Mei pensó de inmediato que podría ser la médica que allí trabajaba, pero supo que se equivocó por completo cuando ambas escucharon su voz llamando a Yuzu.

—¡Es Harumin! —reconoció la chica rubia—. ¡Estamos aquí, Harumin!

—¡Al fin! —dijo ésta cuando corrió una de las cortinas y las encontró. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en uno de los laterales, cerca de Mei—. Con todo el lío del asesinato de ayer apenas nos hemos visto hoy. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bueno… he estado mejor —respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Ya lo creo! Esa cara de zombi ya no se lleva —bromeó Harumi.

—¿Cómo está el ambiente en la academia, Taniguchi-san? ¿Siguen las clases su curso normal? —preguntó Mei.

—Pues… sí. Excepto las nuestras, todas las clases siguen como siempre.

—¿Cancelar las clases de todas las que participamos en la obra no es ir demasiado lejos? —dudó la chica rubia.

—Supongo que lo hicieron así para poder tenernos disponibles siempre que quieran interrogarnos —comentó Mei.

—Por cierto, hablando de interrogatorios… —decía Harumi—, mi hermana está aquí, en la academia. Dijo que quería hablar con la inspectora.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Yuzu por la impresión. Acto seguido cubrió su boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta del escándalo que había provocado.

—De hecho, la inspectora que se encarga del caso está volviendo desde la comisaría para hablar con ella —explicó Harumi.

—¿Qué estará tramando? —se cuestionó la chica rubia.

—Por lo que me dijo… al parecer tiene una teoría acerca del asesinato.

—¿Una teoría? —repitió Mei, sorprendida—. ¿Y te dijo cuál era esa teoría?

—Claro que no, a ella le encanta hacerse la misteriosa... ¿Acaso cree que está en una novela de Agatha Christie, o qué?

—¿Y dónde esperará a la inspectora? —preguntó Mei.

—En la sala del consejo estudiantil. Según ella, es el lugar donde se encuentra más cómoda —respondió Harumi, para luego dar un bufido de molestia.

—Entonces no podremos saber qué es lo que tiene que decirle Mitsuko a la inspectora… —se lamentó Yuzu.

—En realidad… sí hay una forma. ¡Pero necesitamos la colaboración de nuestra maravillosa presidenta! —afirmó Harumi.

La chica mostró su teléfono móvil, haciendo que Mei rodara los ojos por llevarlo encima aun estando prohibidos en la academia.

—Dejamos mi teléfono en la sala del consejo con la grabación de audio activada, y después solo tendremos que volver a por él cuando no haya nadie y escucharlo.

—¡Buena idea! —apoyó Yuzu, para luego ver el primer inconveniente—: Un momento, ¿cómo dejaremos allí tu teléfono sin levantar sospechas? Tu hermana ya está allí, ¿no?

—Aquí es donde entra en acción nuestra arma secreta. —Harumi miró a Mei—. Ella podrá entrar con cualquier excusa a dejar el teléfono. Después de todo, es la presidenta.

En efecto, Mei no tendría problema para entrar en la sala del consejo a placer. En realidad, ella también sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber qué le diría Mitsuko a la inspectora Claudia Arron. ¿Acaso culparía a alguna de ellas? Desde luego, Yuzu tenía muchas posibilidades por los problemas que tuvo con ella en su momento.

—Está bien —aceptó Mei finamente.

—¿D-de verdad? —Harumi no acababa de creerlo—. Nuestra cordial y estricta presidenta actuando al margen de la ley, ¡increíble!

Mei volvió a rodar los ojos al oír la exageración de su compañera de clase. Por su parte, Yuzu se levantó por completo de la cama con ánimo de poner aquel plan maestro en marcha. Aunque la academia era bastante espaciosa, la enfermería no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la sala del consejo, por lo que en cuestión de pocos minutos se encontraron frente a la puerta de éste. Harumi entregó su teléfono a la presidenta una vez que llegaron.

Quien al instante apareció allí junto a ellas fue Claudia Arron, la cual acababa de llegar desde la comisaría dispuesta a interrogar a Mitsuko.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó ésta con suma curiosidad.

—No se preocupe, no la molestaremos —respondió Mei—. Solo quería entrar un momento a la sala del consejo para consultar un documento.

—Claro, puedes pasar. —Claudia abrió la puerta de la sala e invitó a la presidenta a pasar al interior—. En realidad te agradecería que te quedaras en el interrogatorio, ya que conoces a Taniguchi Mitsuko mejor que yo —ofreció.

Harumi y Yuzu casi no pudieron ocultar su entusiasmo al ver que su inocente caballo de Troya había sido invitado por el propio enemigo a entrar al consejo de estudiantes. Mei se dispuso a pasar a la sala, no sin antes volverse hacia Yuzu y asentir con confianza.

Una vez dentro, pudo ver a Mitsuko ocupando uno de los asientos laterales a la mesa central de la estancia, aparentemente tranquila. Claudia se sentó en otra de las sillas, al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Mitsuko. Mei, por último, ocupó su lugar habitual como presidenta del consejo. Ocultó entonces sus manos bajo la mesa con disimulo y se aseguró de poner a grabar el teléfono de Harumi, algo que le llevó más de lo que le hubiera gustado debido a su falta de experiencia con ese tipo de dispositivos.

—Pues… usted dirá —dijo Claudia, tratando de iniciar la conversación.

—¿Cómo dice? —Mitsuko se mostró confundida.

—Llamó a comisaría porque quería hablar conmigo, ¿no?

—¿Usted es Claudia Arron? —La antigua presidenta pareció sorprenderse.

—Sí.

—¿No es un poco joven para ser inspectora de policía?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

—Estoy de prácticas, ¿sabe? —bromeó Claudia con sobrada ironía—. Si descubro al asesino de este caso, mi jefe me dará por fin mi título.

Mei trató de no reírse por todos los medios; era innegable que las ocurrencias de Claudia le parecían bastante cómicas.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisita, Aihara? —reclamó Mitsuko algo fastidiada por la burla de la inspectora.

—No, nada. —Mei volvió a su semblante serio de inmediato.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería contarme? —volvió a preguntar Claudia, evitando una posible disputa más.

—Verá, hace una media hora me llamaron para decirme que había detenido a Minami Kuma —explicaba—, así que me he visto en la obligación de hablar con usted en persona para… revelarle el nombre del verdadero asesino.

«Estupendo, otra teoría de una sospechosa. Estoy deseando oírla…», pensó Claudia, sarcásticamente.

—Es evidente que este horrible crimen lo cometió aquella chica que trabajaba como tramoyista.

—¿Mizusawa Matsuri? —habló Mei. Aquella acusación la había pillado por sorpresa.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso de que es evidente, señorita Taniguchi? —preguntó Claudia.

—¿Conoce la escena de la obra en la que la víctima debía morir en un sillón rojo?

—He podido leer por encima el guion que usaron para la representación —dijo la inspectora—. Es la escena en la que Shiraho acabó muriendo de verdad, ¿no?

—En efecto. Y esa chica era la que tenía que sujetar el arma de juguete y hacer el efecto especial de los disparos. Está más que claro que fue ella.

—Pero en esa escena solo se puede ver una mano sujetando la pistola, no podemos saber si realmente era ella —corrigió Claudia—. Además, esa chica recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente. Ella misma me lo dijo esta mañana, cuando llegué aquí.

—Mucha casualidad, ¿no le parece? —continuó Mitsuko—. Ese golpe podría habérselo dado ella para desviar sospechas.

—¿Sabe lo que es casualidad? Que usted culpe a la única participante que no pertenece a la Academia Aihara.

—¿Qué insinúa, inspectora? —Mitsuko dejó a un lado la amabilidad y la miró con molestia.

—Insinúo que le importa más la imagen de la academia que la estudiante asesinada. —Claudia habló de forma tan tajante que incluso Mei sintió que aquello no acabaría bien.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —Mitsuko se levantó de repente, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

Pero Claudia no parecía tener intención de detener su ataque, y menos aún después de haber podido leer el expediente del caso en comisaría. Gracias a los interrogatorios realizados a las participantes de la obra la noche que murió Shiraho, disponía de un buen resumen para poder usarlo contra cualquier sospechoso. La información es poder, y aquello era bien sabido por Claudia de sus años en la academia de policía.

—¿Y sabe otra cosa? Sé que tenía pensamiento de expulsar a Shiraho de la obra, al igual que Minami. —Aquellas palabras de la inspectora hicieron mella en Mitsuko, pues pudo notar perfectamente cómo comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa—. ¿Acaso les molestaba su presencia?

—¿Me está acusando de algo? —El rostro de Mitsuko reflejaba el enfado que sentía, pero también cierto temor.

—Oh, no… claro que no —aclaró Claudia—. Solo me preguntaba si, el no poder echarla de la obra, pudo hacer que quisieran eliminarla de otra forma.

—Puede pensar lo que prefiera, pero yo no maté a esa chica —afirmó Mitsuko—. Todo lo que hago es por el bien de la Academia Aihara. ¡Usted no sabe nada!

—Ahí le doy la razón, no lo sé. No sé qué se traen entre manos ni qué tenían en contra de Shiraho. —Claudia también se levantó, volviendo así a estar a la misma altura que su oponente—. Pero puede estar segura de que lo averiguaré.


	13. Cómplices

Mitsuko se había marchado con un enfado descomunal; pocas veces se había encontrado con alguien que pudiera sacarle tanto de sus casillas. En cambio, Claudia parecía estar satisfecha con el interrogatorio realizado. Volvió a sentarse y dirigió su mirada a Aihara Mei, la cual se encontraba bastante pensativa mientras observaba a la inspectora.

—Intimida bastante cuando se lo propone, ¿sabe? —admitió la presidenta.

—Me lo tomaré como un halago —respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

—¿Cree que fue ella?

—No lo sé. No parece tenerle mucho aprecio a la víctima… pero tampoco sé cómo podría haberlo hecho. —Suspiró—. En realidad también hay algo que quería preguntarte, Mei.

—Dígame.

—¿Qué clase de papel tenías en la obra? —Claudia notó al instante que la chica fruncía levemente el ceño—. Quiero decir… Eres la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, ¿no es cierto? ¿No es un poco extraño que la vicepresidenta Maruta te diera un papel tan secundario?

Mei resopló ante aquella suposición de la joven policía.

—Estoy segura de que no necesita que responda a su pregunta.

Y no lo necesitaba, pues Claudia ya sospechaba de ello desde que estuvo leyendo por encima el guion en comisaría.

—Tú ibas a ser la asesina de la obra —sentenció.

Mei asintió.

—Realmente usted intimida cuando se lo propone, inspectora.

En el consejo estudiantil acabaron entrando Yuzu y Harumi, quienes habían estado en el exterior esperando a que la conversación con Mitsuko terminara. Tanto Mei como Claudia se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse de repente.

—¡Es una emergencia! —gritó Yuzu.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —preguntó Claudia, contagiándose de la preocupación de la chica rubia.

—Los medios de comunicación se han enterado de la detención de Minami, ¡y están aquí!

—Lo que nos faltaba… —dijo la inspectora.

—También han acudido algunos adultos que estuvieron entre el público el día del estreno de la obra —añadió Harumi.

—¿Dónde están? —Claudia se puso en pie, decidida a tratar con ellos.

—En el gimnasio.

Aquel momento podría parecer una actuación especial del cuerpo de policía, pues por los pasillos de la academia caminaba Claudia con agilidad, escoltada por las tres estudiantes, decididas a intervenir en la labor de periodistas y curiosos. La detención de Minami Kuma había llegado a los medios y, por la importancia de su familia, era una noticia demasiado jugosa como para dejarla escapar. Claudia debía impedir que cualquier información comprometida saliera a la luz, pues podría ser una ventaja para el asesino si se supieran las líneas de investigación que llevaba la policía.

Llegaron al gimnasio con rapidez. A pesar de ser última hora de la mañana y momento en el que los trabajadores vuelven a sus hogares a comer con sus familias, aquello parecía tener más audiencia que la boda de un rey; fotógrafos por todas partes, reporteros entrevistando a civiles que se encontraban allí y un ambiente de nerviosismo que se palpaba al instante. Claudia reconoció a la vicepresidenta Maruta Kayo, quien estaba atendiendo a un grupo de periodistas bastante entusiasmados.

—¿Sabe cuál es el avance de la investigación? ¿Realmente Minami Kuma es el asesino? —preguntaba uno de ellos.

—¿Es cierto que la policía le está acusando sin pruebas? —se aventuraba otro de ellos, sin dejar tiempo a que Maruta respondiera a la primera pregunta.

—Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas, pero los testigos no conocemos los detalles del caso —respondió Maruta—. Si quieren preguntarme algo, cíñanse a la obra de teatro de la Academia Aihara, por favor.

—Es dicho por el director de la academia que esta obra ha sido escogida y dirigida por usted —cambió de tema el periodista—, y comenta que es la representación más misteriosa e inteligente que se ha visto por el alumnado.

Maruta asintió agradecida por los elogios pero, cuando se dispuso a responder, Claudia apareció para interrumpir la conversación.

—Pero si se ve a kilómetros que la asesina es el personaje que interpreta la presidenta del consejo.

No se podía fastidiar más con menos palabras. Para una aficionada a las novelas de misterio como Maruta, destapar la resolución del caso de la obra que dirigía era su perdición. La estudiante la miró estupefacta, mientras Claudia captaba la atención de los periodistas.

—Misteriosa sí —corrigió la inspectora, ya con una leve sonrisa vencedora—, pero inteligente… —Miró entonces a Maruta y le negó con la cabeza.

Mei, al ver una batalla más entre Claudia y Maruta, se dirigió a Yuzu y Harumi con tranquilidad.

—Y así llevan toda la mañana.

—¡Increíble! —comentó Harumi—. Ese _spoiler_ me ha dolido hasta a mí.

Yuzu ignoró la disputa entre la vicepresidenta y la inspectora y se detuvo por un momento a observar a las personas allí presentes, ya que no todas eran periodistas. Entre el público pudo ver a las hermanas Tachibana, Sara y Nina.

—¡Sara! —la llamó.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Sara y Nina se encontraban con Ume, su madre, y el propio padre de Mei. Ambos habían asistido el día anterior al estreno de la obra, al igual que las hermanas Tachibana. Parecían acabarse de enterar de la presencia policial y de medios en aquel gimnasio, de ahí que acudieran a saber qué ocurría por preocupación.

Arron se encargó rápidamente de explicar a los asistentes que la detención de Minami no era algo por lo que armar revuelo y que la investigación seguía su curso normal, a pesar de no haber encontrado aún pruebas concluyentes que esclarecieran la muerte de la joven estudiante de la academia. Los civiles parecieron más tranquilos en cuanto Claudia les explicó todo aquello. En cuanto a los periodistas, ellos se mostraron algo decepcionados.

—Tranquila, mamá —la calmaba Yuzu, una vez que se apartó con ella, Mei y Shou del resto de personas—. Es verdad que han detenido a Minami Kuma, pero al parecer aún no pueden probar que fue él.

—¿Entonces ese hombre está libre a su antojo? ¿Y si él es el culpable? ¡Es posible que acaben de soltar a un asesino!

—Yuzu-chan, ¿crees que fue él? —preguntó Shou.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo la chica rubia—, ¡pero seguro que tuvo algo que ver! Todas lo pensamos, aunque ninguna lo admita.

—Menudo disgusto para la familia Momokino —comentó Shou—; primero hieren en el pie Himeko-chan, y después acusan al prometido por asesinato.

Yuzu había pensado lo mismo. Esa familia ya había sufrido suficientes desgracias durante esos dos días.

—Mei, Yuzu —las llamó Sara, quien caminó hacia ellas para entablar conversación—, ¿dónde decís que se encuentra la inspectora del caso?

—Es aquella chica. —Yuzu señaló a Claudia, la cual aún estaba lidiando con algunos periodistas.

—¿Esa chica? Pero si parece universitaria —se sorprendió Sara—. ¿No es un poco joven para encargarse ella sola de un caso de asesinato?

—Es posible. Pero no se lo preguntes —le advirtió Mei.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber quién es la inspectora, Sara? —preguntó Yuzu.

—Tengo que entregarle una prueba.

—¡¿Cómo que una prueba?! —se inquietó la chica rubia—. ¡¿Del asesinato?!

Sara asintió.

—Bueno, al principio no pensé que fuera una prueba, pero dijeron en televisión que habían detenido a ese hombre… —explicó.

—¿Y? —Mei parecía también interesada en aquel misterioso hallazgo.

—Dijeron que lo soltaron por falta de pruebas, porque no pudo hacerlo.

—Y es cierto —aseguró Yuzu—, Minami estuvo todo el tiempo en los palcos, demasiado lejos del escenario.

—¡Por eso pensé que debía dársela! —dijo Sara, más animada—. La encontré ayer, pero no estaba segura de si era importante hasta ahora.

—¿Y de qué prueba se trata? —se interesó la chica rubia.

—Puede que sea una carta dirigida al asesino. —Sara buscó en su bolso y sacó de él un papel arrugado. Acto seguido se lo entregó a Yuzu y ésta lo leyó en voz alta.

 _»Llegó la hora del gran final. Nunca dudarás de nuestro trato, y nunca incumplirás esta orden. La pistola está en tu poder, úsala bien. Y efectúa dos disparos por la espalda con todo tu odio.«_

—Un momento, eso quiere decir… —intentó decir Mei.

—Que no hay un único asesino… sino dos —completó Yuzu.

Mei se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, sintiendo impotencia, pues eso solo podría significar que ahora entre ellos había dos criminales, y no solo uno.

—¡Esta carta confirma que alguien dio la orden de matar! —Yuzu se mostraba realmente inquieta.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Sara.

—Pero no creo que sirva de nada —comentó Mei, desilusionando a las dos chicas—. Mírala bien; esta carta está escrita a máquina, no hay forma de saber quién la escribió. Incluso podrías haberla fabricado tú.

—¡Mei! —le regañó Yuzu.

—Es lo que pensará la policía —aclaró ella—. Si esa prueba no fue encontrada el día del crimen por los agentes, perderá validez.

—¡Pero tenemos que intentarlo! Hablemos con la inspectora Arron, ella lo entenderá —animó la chica rubia.

—Solo haremos perder el tiempo a la inspectora con este asunto —respondió Mei con tranquilidad, para después dirigirse directamente a su hermanastra—, aunque lo harás de todas formas, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que lo haré, ¡ella debe saberlo! —afirmó Yuzu. Se aproximó entonces a Sara en señal de invitación—. Vamos, Sara, te acompañaré a hablar con la inspectora.

Yuzu se alejó junto a su amiga ante la mirada de Mei para poder hablar con la inspectora una vez más y comentarle sobre aquella misteriosa prueba que había aparecido de repente. Claudia aún seguía cerca de Maruta Kayo. Con su última aparición había conseguido ahuyentar a los periodistas por completo y observaba curiosa el escenario.

—¿Inspectora Arron? —Yuzu la sacó de sus pensamientos en cuanto la llamó.

—Ah, Yuzu. —Claudia se giró para atenderla. En ese momento apreció que iba acompañada—. ¿Necesitáis algo?

La chica rubia no esperó por más tiempo y extendió la mano con aquella carta hacia Claudia. Ésta la miró extrañada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Léalo, por favor.

A Claudia le bastaron pocos segundos para leer dicha carta. Su expresión cambió totalmente al comprender la gravedad de la situación.

—Vámonos —dijo la inspectora de inmediato.

—¿Cómo dice? —Yuzu no alcanzaba a entender qué quería decir.

—A comisaría. Vamos, no pueden vernos marchar o empezarán a husmear de nuevo —Claudia la tomó con cuidado del brazo y comenzó a caminar llevándose a Yuzu—. Me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde has encontrado esto.

—Espere, yo no la encontré —respondió Yuzu, haciendo que Claudia se detuviera—. Mi amiga la trajo aquí para dársela.

Ambas miraron hacia atrás, reparando en que Sara aún se encontraba allí de pie, observándolas con asombro. La inspectora lamentó tener que llevarse a un testigo más, ya que no quería llamar la atención, pero no le quedó más remedio. Caminó hasta ella y también la invitó a seguirla. En cuestión de minutos consiguieron salir del recinto de la Academia Aihara sin ser vistas, o eso creían.

—¿Adónde van? —Harumi apareció a escasos metros detrás de ellas—. ¿Ha detenido a Yuzucchi?

—No se preocupe, solo será un interrogatorio rápido, pero debe ser en privado —respondió Claudia volviéndose hacia ella.

—¡Yo también voy! —Harumi avanzó rápidamente para colocarse junto a Yuzu.

—¡Esto no es una excursión! —se quejó la inspectora.

—¡Tiene que interrogarme! Hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, ¡y soy una testigo también! —se defendió Harumi.

—¡¿Desde cuándo una sospechosa tiene ganas de que la interroguen?!

—¡La vicepresidenta Maruta Kayo siempre se ve feliz cuando lo hace!

—¡Esa chica es un caso extraño!

—Deje que venga con nosotras, inspectora —intervino Yuzu—, solo está preocupada por mí. Es mi mejor amiga.

La chica rubia parecía conocer muy bien la forma de actuar de su fiel compañera de batallas, Taniguchi Harumi. Se empeñaba en ser interrogada por la inspectora para poder ir con ellas, aunque eso pudiera considerarla como sospechosa. Sin embargo, si ella no era la asesina que buscaban, no tendría nada que temer. Así pues, Claudia finalmente aceptó que la chica pudiera acompañarlas. Era cierto que Harumi no había despertado en ella muchas sospechas pero, teniendo en cuenta que era la hermana pequeña de una de las posibles implicadas, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que escuchar su testimonio.

Subieron al coche privado de Claudia y ésta condujo hasta la comisaría de policía. El Comisario Jefe se sorprendió al ver a su subordinada llegar, tan solo un par de horas después de haberla visto marchar de allí, y acompañada nada más y nada menos que de tres estudiantes. Intentó preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo cuando pasó frente a su despacho, pero la joven inspectora le hizo ver que no era buen momento y que después se lo explicaría con más detalle. Claudia pidió a Harumi esperar en una de las salas de interrogatorio, y acompañó a Yuzu y Sara a la sala contigua. Les dijo que la esperaban un momento y las dejó solas unos minutos, para después volver con una carpeta en tono marrón en una mano y lo que parecía una hoja de informe en la otra. Colocó ambos objetos sobre la mesa y abrió la carpeta hasta toparse con la fotografía de la chica albina.

—Tachibana Sara, ¿no es así? —preguntó en voz alta, sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

—Sí —respondió ésta.

—Gracias por aportar una posible prueba al caso. He llevado la carta al laboratorio, allí nos podrán decir si tiene huellas dactilares de alguien más aparte de usted. —Claudia dejó de ojear la carpeta y al fin alzó la vista para observar a la chica—. Según el expediente del caso, se encontraba en primera fila, ¿verdad?

Sara asintió con timidez. Yuzu no quiso entrometerse, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

—¿Dónde encontró la carta?

—Debajo de mi asiento…

—¿Qué? Pero eso… no tiene sentido. —Claudia se mostró pensativa, algo no acababa de encajarle.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Sara.

—La carta iba dirigida al asesino, a la persona que tenía que disparar a Shiraho. ¿No es más lógico que la encuentren cerca de donde se produjeron los disparos?

—Sí, bueno… —Sara parecía estar de acuerdo.

—A menos que el asesino fuera alguien sentado entre el público, cerca de la primera fila, y se le callera allí —concluyó.

Sara se mostró nerviosa al instante.

—N-no piense que yo tuve algo que ver con su muerte…

—¿Iba sola a la obra, o alguien la acompañaba? —Claudia ignoró su respuesta.

—Iba… Iba con mi hermana. Yuzu nos informó acerca de la obra y nos invitó a asistir. No nos movimos de nuestros asientos hasta que ocurrió el crimen.

Sara fijó su mirada directamente en los ojos verdes de Claudia. Su rostro denotaba decisión, pero también parecía sentirse acorralada. Después de todo, para nadie sería agradable someterse a un interrogatorio por un policía en un caso de asesinato.

—Perdone, pero ahora que tiene la carta… ¿podría irme ya? Mi hermana estará preocupada, me marché sin decirle nada.

Claudia se relajó y le dio permiso para abandonar la sala, no sin antes pedir a un agente que acercara a la estudiante a su residencia. De nuevo, se quedó a solas con la joven Yuzu, quien parecía pensativa.

—Bueno… al menos ya tiene una prueba más contra Minami, ¿no? —La chica rubia fue la primera en hablar después de unos segundos.

—¿A qué viene esto? —Claudia parecía indignada—. ¿Desde cuándo las pruebas desaparecen y aparecen de la escena del crimen?

—Según me dijo, no pensó que era una prueba y se la llevó con ella. Puede que creyera que era parte de la obra.

—Ya… la verdad es que el mensaje de la carta tenía cierto aire poético, sí… —La inspectora se mantuvo en pie, pero se apoyó en la mesa que allí se ubicaba y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? Parece como si este caso fuera una obra de teatro en sí mismo. Incluso los sospechosos parecen actuar.

Yuzu se puso también en pie y se aproximó a Claudia. Tenía intención de decirle algo para animarla, pues la veía realmente frustrada con todo aquello, pero la inspectora siguió hablando.

—Lo único que sé con certeza es que el gimnasio estaba cerrado durante la representación de la obra y que nadie entró ni salió de allí. El asesino debía de estar dentro una vez comenzó el espectáculo.

—Y la carta nos dice que alguien dio la orden —completó Yuzu.

—Exacto, pero quien dio la orden debía de estar dentro del gimnasio también. —Claudia vio que la chica rubia arqueaba una ceja, confundida—. Quiero decir que si yo fuera el asesino, no llevaría la carta que me da orden de matar encima mientras estoy cometiendo el crimen, porque eso solo me incriminaría. Si la llevaba, es porque se la dieron allí mismo.

—Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que ambos asesinos estaban dentro del gimnasio cuando se representó la obra?

—Pero ¿qué clase de asesino mata delante de tantos testigos? Otra vez esa maldita aura teatral.

—¿Y la pistola? Podrían encontrar alguna huella del criminal ahí —sugirió Yuzu.

—Analizamos el arma del crimen y no hay una sola huella en ella, tuvieron que usar guantes para disparar. —Estiró el brazo para alcanzar aquella hoja de documento que había traído. En ella figuraba el análisis de la pistola: limpia como una patena—. Este caso es un dolor de cabeza.

—Por cierto… ¿por qué me cuenta estos detalles de la investigación, inspectora? Se supone que soy sospechosa también.

—Bueno… digamos que eres la única que, de momento, tiene mi absolución —dijo, mientras continuaba fijando la vista en aquel documento que se encontraba en sus manos.

—¿Nunca sospechó de mí? —Su voz casi sonó a decepción, al ver que ni la inspectora del caso veía una pizca de maldad en ella.

—No. —Claudia la miró y le sonrió—. Pero esas chicas, las hermanas Tachibana, estaban muy cerca del escenario y no vieron nada. Sea quien fuera la persona que disparó a Shiraho, debió de hacerlo bastante rápido.

Ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Claudia sentía que había aún elementos ocultos, esperando a ser descubiertos, con los que podría completar aquel macabro rompecabezas que tanto la estaba desesperando.

—¡Inspectora Arron! —Uno de los agentes de servicio abrió la puerta de la sala y se dirigió a Claudia.

—¿Se sabe algo de la carta, agente? ¿Han encontrado huellas? —se interesó ella.

—Aún no se ha tenido tiempo de analizarla al completo, inspectora, pero sí hay algo extraño en cuanto a los movimientos financieros.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Hemos detectado que la cuenta bancaria del sospechoso Minami Kuma transfirió una gran suma de dinero a otra cuenta días antes del crimen.

—¿Gran suma de dinero? —repitió Claudia, sorprendida. «Esto huele a pago por encargo que apesta…», pensó—. ¿Acaso ese hombre se ha empeñado en tener todas las pruebas en su contra?

El agente se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno, y… ¿tenemos el nombre del titular de la cuenta que recibió el dinero de Minami, por casualidad? —preguntó la inspectora acto seguido.

—Sí que lo tenemos.

—¿Y quién fue?

—Su nombre es Mizusawa Matsuri.


	14. Amantes

Tanto Claudia como Yuzu habían permanecido unos segundos en silencio al escuchar ese nombre. Matsuri, quien había pasado desapercibida toda la mañana hasta ese momento, se veía ahora en el punto de mira.

—¿Mizusawa Matsuri? ¿Esa no es la chica de colegio que hacía de tramoyista? —se extrañó la inspectora.

—No es posible —habló Yuzu—, Matsuri no puede haberlo hecho.

—No se le ve muy inocente que digamos… pero tendremos que contemplar todas las posibilidades —comentó Claudia. Se dispuso entonces a salir de la sala, seguida de la chica rubia—. Por lo pronto voy a tener una charla amistosa con tu amiga, Harumi, y después tendré que marcharme a casa a comer con mi familia. Si me quedo aquí más tiempo siendo mi primer día, será mi jefe el que me pegue un tiro por trabajar demasiado.

—Está bien. Yo esperaré aquí a Harumin y nos iremos juntas a casa.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Yuzu.

Claudia se despidió de la chica rubia y se dirigió a la sala contigua, en la que se encontraba Harumi esperando. Sabía qué clase de persona era ella, pues la había calado desde el principio, y por ello sospechaba que aquella charla amistosa iba a ser complicada de llevar.

—Siento hacerla esperar —dijo Claudia al entrar por la puerta de la sala.

—No es necesario que sea tan formal, inspectora —respondió Harumi—. Aunque sea una Taniguchi, no me parezco nada a mi hermana.

—Pues ambas son las únicas sospechosas que me han pedido directamente que las interrogue. —Claudia rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a la chica—. ¿Dónde te encontrabas en el momento del crimen?

—En una pequeña sala que usamos ayer como camerino para la obra. No me tocaba actuar en ese momento, así que fui a por algo de comer.

—¿Alguien te vio o puede confirmar que estabas allí?

—Pues… no —se lamentó Harumi—, pero yo no tenía motivos para matar a Shiraho-san. No es que fuéramos amigas del alma, pero no nos llevábamos mal.

—No te preocupes, soy experta en encontrar motivos. Si tienes tan solo uno, lo acabaré descubriendo.

Pudo oír a la chica tragar de forma temerosa.

—Cambiando un poco de tema… conoces bien a Yuzu, ¿no? ¿Y a Mei?

—Bueno, a la presidenta no la conozco tanto, pero supongo que podré ayudarla. ¿Qué necesita saber?

—Es que hay algo que me resulta extraño en ellas —aseguró Claudia—. ¿Les suele molestar referirse a ellas mismas como hermanas?

—¿A Yuzu o a la presidenta? —preguntó Harumi.

—Pues… ¿a Yuzu?

—No lo sé.

—Entiendo. ¿Y a Mei?

—Tampoco lo sé.

—¿Es posible que sientan que tienen una relación más profunda que la de simples hermanastras? —volvió a preguntar la inspectora—. No sería la primera vez que dos hermanastras niegan serlo por falta de aceptación.

—¿Yuzu o la presidenta? —siguió Harumi.

—¿Yuzu?

—Es posible.

—¿Y… Mei?

—También.

Claudia comenzó a extrañarse de las respuestas de la sospechosa, pues parecía que sabía exactamente lo mismo acerca de las dos estudiantes.

—Oye… ¿por qué cuando te pregunto algo me das a elegir entre Yuzu o Mei? Al final tu respuesta es la misma en ambos casos.

—Pues porque Yuzu es mi amiga —dijo Harumi.

—Ah, entiendo. —Claudia temió preguntar, pero la curiosidad fue mayor—. ¿Y Mei?

—¡También!

—¡Ya basta!

—Es que es usted tan joven que me da confianza —admitió la estudiante.

—Pues si te doy tanta confianza, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

—¡Está bien! —Harumi juntó sus manos en señal de disculpa y se dispuso a hablar—. En realidad… no sé gran cosa, no es algo de lo que Yuzu me tenga muy informada.

—¿Lo oculta?

—Quizás sí, quizás no. A lo mejor no es nada importante.

—Pero siento que esconden algo…

—Instinto policial, ¿eh?

—Mei quizás no es tan fácil de leer, pero Yuzu… es un libro abierto.

—Pues mucha suerte leyendo el libro —dijo Harumi con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sí, gracias por todo. Puedes marcharte ya, Yuzu está esperándote para iros juntas a casa.

Claudia dio así por terminado su turno del día e igualmente se retiró para ir a comer a su hogar con su familia. Realmente no dejaba de darle vueltas al caso, pues sentía que había algo muy profundo detrás de toda esa obra teatral, y que más de un sospechoso estaba ocultando algo.

Por su parte, Yuzu y Harumi caminaban hacia sus casas tras haber salido del edificio policial. La chica rubia se mostraba pensativa, después de conocer que Matsuri había sido la que recibió el misterioso pago de Minami.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuzucchi? —le preguntó su amiga, viendo que había permanecido callada desde que salieron de la comisaría.

—Es que… creo que la inspectora tiene razón, hay algo raro en todo esto —respondió ella—. ¿No crees que es demasiado obvio que Minami sea quien dio orden de matar?

—¡¿Alguien dio órdenes de matar?!

—Ah, cierto, tú no lo sabías —se percató Yuzu—. Sara encontró una carta escrita a máquina donde se daba la orden de matar a Shira-pon.

—¡Increíble!

—Y la policía acaba de descubrir en los movimientos bancarios de Minami que realizó un pago días antes del asesinato a alguien que estaba en la obra. —Yuzu suspiró pesadamente—. Y ese alguien es Matsuri.

—¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! —Harumi se detuvo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Esa enana disparó a Shiraho-san?

Yuzu también se detuvo y se encogió de hombros, pues ni ella misma lo sabía.

—Lo único seguro por el momento es que había dos personas implicadas en el crimen —afirmó la chica rubia.

—Solo espero que mi hermana no tenga nada que ver en todo esto… —dijo Harumi, mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo—. Últimamente está malhumorada todo el tiempo.

—Pero si ella siempre está malhumorada.

—Bueno, más de lo normal, quiero decir —corrigió—. Creo que está pasando algo en la academia que no sabemos.

—¿Puede que el director lo sepa? —preguntó Yuzu.

—Puede que hasta la presidenta lo sepa.

—¿Mei? No puede ser, ella me lo habría contado.

—Solo digo que ella es presidenta antes que hermanastra. —Harumi giró su rostro para mirar a Yuzu—. No te confíes demasiado.

«Pero ella no es solo mi hermanastra…», pensó Yuzu.

—Mira, hablando de la reina de Roma… —dijo Harumi.

Yuzu vio que Harumi fijaba su vista ahora al frente, así que la siguió y, al final de la calle, pudo ver a Mei. Se encontraba allí parada, girada hacia ellas. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que habían coincidido y estaba esperando a que la alcanzaran.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Mei, una vez que Yuzu y Harumi se acercaron a ella. Estaba claro que se refería a lo ocurrido en comisaría.

—No estoy muy segura… —aseguró la chica rubia.

—Podemos hablar de ello en casa, si quieres.

Yuzu asintió. Las tres estudiantes siguieron caminando hasta llegar al cruce donde se separaban de Harumi. Ya sin ella, Mei sí trató de conversar con su compañera de forma más amable, pero Yuzu no parecía estar demasiado cómoda.

Al llegar a su hogar, ambas dejaron su material escolar en la habitación que compartían. Mei sabía ya que algo le ocurría a Yuzu, pero tampoco quería forzarla a contarlo. No sabía qué hacer ante aquella situación.

—Mei… —habló al fin la chica rubia, para su sorpresa. Aún estaba de espaldas, colocando su bolso encima del escritorio.

—Dime —respondió ésta.

Yuzu se dio media vuelta para mirarla, ahí pudo ver que su rostro mostraba tristeza y confusión. Se acercó entonces a ella para confortarla.

—Has estado muy callada desde que nos vimos. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Mei, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

En ese momento los ojos de Yuzu buscaron los suyos, y el tiempo casi pareció detenerse mientras apreciaba aquel mar esmeralda. Su propio rostro también fue atrapado cuidadosamente por las cálidas manos de la chica rubia.

—Bésame, Mei.

Aquello sorprendió a la presidenta, pues pensaba que aquel no era un comportamiento muy habitual de Yuzu. Pero no quería dudar, no quería rechazarla.

—Por favor. —La chica rubia acercó levemente su rostro al suyo.

Y aquel cosquilleo volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, como siempre lo hacía, y sintió el impulso de besarla en ese mismo instante. Tomó la cintura de Yuzu y aproximó sus labios a los suyos, fundiéndolos en un profundo beso. Notó entonces cómo la chica rubia rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose a ella. Podría haberse derretido allí mismo, pues sentía el ardor desmesurado que Yuzu provocaba en ella; un fuego interior que parecía incitarla a decirle que la amaba una y otra vez, a abrazarla hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas o incluso a desear besar lentamente cada centímetro de su piel.

La chica rubia parecía más tranquila después de aquel beso. Aun así, no quiso separarse de su hermanastra, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de ésta, insistiendo en abrazarla.

—Estás muy pegajosa hoy —señaló Mei.

—Pues no parece que te moleste —respondió Yuzu entre risas.

—No me molesta.

…

Claudia llegaba a comisaría al día siguiente. Estaba impaciente por empezar otra jornada de búsqueda e indagación en la Academia Aihara, y tratar de acercarse un poco más a la verdad que escondían aquellos muros. Dejó su bolso en su mesa, la cual al fin empezaba a utilizar, y se sentó para repasar con papel y lápiz la línea de investigación de Minami; parecía tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, si es que se confirmaba que Matsuri apretó el gatillo, y también habría sido capaz de conseguir el arma del crimen fácilmente. El motivo, sin embargo, era lo que más intrigaba a Claudia; Minami no tenía uno claro. Sí, era cierto que aquel hombre no le tenía mucho aprecio a Shiraho, pero… ¿por qué? Ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente como para desarrollar una enemistad tan visible.

—Claudia —la llamó el Comisario Jefe—, ¿tienes un momento?

—Ah, claro. —La inspectora lo invitó a sentarse—. ¿Es sobre el caso?

—Bueno, en un principio no parecía tener relación alguna con el asesinato, pero creo que te puede interesar bastante.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Akihiro-san encontró ayer por la tarde el anillo que le habían encargado buscar en la Academia Aihara.

—¿Se refiere al anillo que había desaparecido?

—Sí —afirmó el Comisario—. Me ha llamado esta mañana para informarme, y resulta que ese anillo pertenecía a la familia de la joven asesinada.

—¿Qué? ¿El anillo pertenecía a la familia de Shiraho? —Claudia realmente se sorprendió al oírlo.

—¡Ja! Pues ponte cómoda, porque eso no es todo: el anillo lo tenía otra estudiante.

—¿Quién?

—La chica se llama Momokino Himeko, según me dijo Akihiro-san.

—¿La coja? ¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¡Si es una de nuestras sospechosas!

—¿Crees que pudo robárselo? —preguntó el Comisario—. Podría ser un buen motivo para matar; al parecer, ese anillo era una vieja joya de la familia de Shiraho.

—Asesinato, robo… ¿cuántos delitos más nos vamos a encontrar en esa academia? —comentó Claudia con pesadez.

—Interrógala, hay que saber por qué tenía ese anillo. —El Comisario se dispuso a levantarse.

—De acuerdo… —decía Claudia. En ese momento recordó que quería decirle algo más—. ¡Ah, jefe! ¿Se sabe algo de las pruebas de ayer? Ya sabe, aquel papel quemado y la carta escrita a máquina.

—Por el momento solo se han podido obtener resultados de huellas dactilares en la carta —respondió éste—. Las únicas encontradas han sido las de Tachibana Sara, Aihara Yuzu y las tuyas.

—O sea, que no tenemos nada. —La inspectora suspiró—. ¿Y no se sabe qué podría ser ese papel quemado que traje? La víctima se deshizo de él en una de las papeleras de la academia, siento que es importante.

—En cuanto laboratorio dé con algo te lo diré, no te preocupes.

El Comisario se marchó finalmente y Claudia se dispuso a salir de inmediato rumbo a la Academia Aihara. «Será posible, incluso habló conmigo aquí en comisaría esa Momokino, ¡y me mintió a la cara!», pensó.

En cuestión de minutos, Arron llegó en su coche particular a su destino. Pasó rápidamente la reja de entrada y caminó hacia el edificio principal. Si las clases estaban cortadas para todas las sospechosas del caso, posiblemente Momokino se encontraría en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Claudia fue directamente allí sin vacilar, dio dos leves golpecitos a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Mei dándole permiso para pasar.

—Buenos días, ¿se encuentra aquí la estudiante Momokino Himeko? —preguntó Claudia, asomándose desde el umbral de entrada.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, inspectora? —Momokino se puso en pie con la ayuda de una de sus muletas.

—Y tanto que puede —respondió Claudia con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Me va a contar ya cómo es que tiene el anillo de la chica asesinada o tengo que detenerla por robo?

Momokino y Mei se sorprendieron tanto que parecieron quedarse de piedra.

—¡¿Cómo que robo?! ¡Cuánto descaro! —se molestó Himeko.

—Creo que será mejor que las deje solas unos minutos —comentó Mei, levantándose y caminando hacia la entrada—. Si me necesita, inspectora, estaré fuera.

—Gracias, Mei —le dijo Claudia antes de pasar al interior y ocupar uno de los asientos.

Momokino igualmente volvió a ocupar el suyo.

—Quiero que me lo expliques tú.

—No hay nada que explicar, inspectora. ¡Y deje de tutearme!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que llevas tú ese anillo? Ya me dijiste ayer en comisaría que apenas conocías a la víctima, ¿no?

—Shiraho-san siempre ha sido muy agradecida, aunque no lo parezca —dijo Momokino—. Me regaló este anillo como muestra de agradecimiento por haberla dejado participar en la obra.

—¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? ¡Búscate una mentira mejor, Doña Muletas!

—¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad!

—Ese anillo es una antigua joya de la familia de Shiraho —afirmó Claudia—. ¿De verdad me quieres hacer creer que la chica te regaló una joya semejante solo por dejarla participar en una obra de teatro?

Momokino guardó silencio.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso yo de todo esto, vicepresidenta? Que, o bien se lo robaste…

—¡Yo no robé nada! —se apresuró a decir.

—O bien ella te lo regaló… porque eran amantes —concluyó la inspectora.

Se había tirado al vacío sin paracaídas con aquella suposición, pero realmente era la única que encajaba de entre todas las que había deducido. La estudiante pareció aguantar la respiración en cuanto escuchó a Claudia decir aquello; había acertado.

—¡Qué tonterías dice usted, inspectora!

—Mira, chica, vamos a dejarnos ya de bromas. —Claudia le habló seriamente—. A ti esa cojera te estará librando de una acusación formal por asesinato en toda regla, pero tus mentiras me dicen que tienes algo que ver con esa muerte.

El rostro de Momokino era ahora el de una joven indefensa, Arron la tenía contra las cuerdas y no le quedaba más remedio que contarlo todo sobre su relación con Shiraho. Sabía que sería difícil para ella admitirlo, por su compromiso con Minami Kuma, pero no era ya momento de ir con tacto, sino de conocer la verdad.

—Éramos amantes, sí… —afirmó Himeko con gran pesar—, pero por eso mismo no tenía razones para matarla. Yo… la amaba.

—¿Lo sabe su prometido? —preguntó Claudia.

—Sí, él lo sabía. Por ello se presentó aquel día en la academia.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—El día que Shiraho-san me disparó en el pie… digamos que la discusión que mantuve con mi prometido fue porque él se había enterado de que lo engañaba.

—Y por eso Minami odiaba tanto a Shiraho…

—Pero él no pudo disparar, estuvo en los palcos todo el tiempo.

—En estos momentos ya no es necesario que tuviera que moverse de allí, hemos encontrado una carta que ordenaba a alguien matar a la chica —explicó Claudia—. Y ahora mismo es quien tenía el motivo más poderoso de todos…

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué motivo?

—Celos, o tal vez la humillación de haber sido engañado de esta forma. Conociendo a su familia…

—Entonces… ¿por qué no lo ha detenido aún?

—Debo confirmar algo primero —respondió la inspectora. «La tramoyista será mi siguiente objetivo», pensó. Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse—. Gracias por su tiempo, y por su sinceridad. Sé que no ha tenido que ser fácil para usted.

—Solo espero que realmente sirva para algo todo lo que le he contado.

—Servirá, no se preocupe. —Claudia se despidió inclinándose levemente y salió de la sala.

Ya en el exterior, tuvo tiempo de pensar mejor todo lo que había descubierto; Momokino le era infiel a Minami con Shiraho, menuda noticia. Sin duda Minami era el candidato perfecto para ser el culpable, pero tendría que asegurar primero que Matsuri fue quien disparó a la víctima. Por otra parte, ¿sería posible que alguien más supiera lo que estaba haciendo Momokino?

Esperaba ver a Mei al salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil, pero no se encontraba por allí. Caminó entonces a través del pasillo hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras que conducían a la planta de abajo. El edificio principal era bastante amplio, y Claudia incluso podía asomarse desde la planta superior y ver la inferior. Fue así como dio con Mei, la cual se encontraba acompañada de su hermanastra, Aihara Yuzu.

Al principio no le dio demasiada importancia y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con ellas, pero su alarma interior dio el aviso cuando vio a Yuzu tomar la mano de Mei y acercarse para besar su mejilla. La inspectora comenzó a atar cabos de inmediato, recordando que la chica rubia se había mostrado reacia a ser llamada «hermana» de Mei. Además de eso, las hermanastras no se mirarían de esa forma, no como si fueran a besarse en cualquier momento.

—¡Buenos días, inspectora! —oyó a sus espaldas.

Aquella voz rompió por completo su paz interior, pues la conocía demasiado bien.

—Usted… de nuevo —respondió Claudia sin siquiera girarse.

La vicepresidenta Maruta Kayo se situó a su lado y se ajustó sus gafas con elegancia.

—¡¿Ha descubierto algo nuevo?! —Su efusividad se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

—En realidad…

—¡Puede interrogarme de nuevo, si quiere!

—¿Es posible que la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes sea lesbiana?

—¡Ah, lesbiana! Esos se llevan bien con los géminis, ¿no? La verdad es que no recuerdo cuándo nació ella…

—¿Qué…?

—Pero estoy segura de que ella pertenecía a otro signo del zodiaco.

—Usted no se entera de nada, ¿verdad? —Claudia suspiró y se llevó su mano a la frente, en señal de agotamiento—. Se lo digo en serio, tiene un comportamiento tan raro que parece hasta sospechosa.

—¿So-sospechosa? —Maruta se sorprendió al principio, pero al instante pareció sonreír.

—Llámeme loca, pero parece que… ¿se alegra?

—Ah, discúlpeme. —Maruta rio levemente—. Es que usted, la joven e imparable inspectora del caso, me tiene como sospechosa. Esto no sucede todos los días.

—Sí… seguro que es usted la envidia de la academia…

Claudia pudo ver que, en la planta de abajo, ya no había ni rastro de Mei, y Yuzu estaba subiendo las escaleras próximas a ella.

—Ah, inspectora. Bueno días —la saludó la chica rubia.

—Buenos días, Yuzu. —Claudia le devolvió el saludo—. ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a la chica tramoyista?

—¿Matsuri? Ella no estudia aquí. —Yuzu se acercó a Arron y Maruta—. ¿Acaso va a interrogarla?

—Sí, necesito tener una charla con ella.

—¿Mizusawa-san? ¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Maruta.

—Oiga, ¿no tiene labores de vicepresidenta que hacer? —le dijo Claudia.

—En este momento, no —respondió ella.

—Si quiere, contactaré yo a Matsuri para que vaya a comisaría, inspectora —se ofreció Yuzu—. La acompañaré hasta allí para que pueda hablar con ella.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. —Claudia asintió—. Os esperaré en comisaría.

Claudia se despidió cortésmente de las dos estudiantes y se marchó entonces de la Academia Aihara con la sensación de labor cumplida; poco a poco todas las piezas del puzle iban encajando, a su ritmo. Aún quedaban algunas por colocar para poder resolver el caso, pero cada vez estaba más segura de que podría dar pronto con la solución de aquel enigma.


	15. Todo por la academia

**Nota de autora : es posible que este fic vaya siempre más adelantado en la plataforma Wattpad. Es decir, que siempre haya más capítulos publicados en Wattpad que en Fanfiction.  
**

* * *

La inspectora Arron esperaba sentada en su mesa de comisaría a que Aihara Yuzu apareciera por allí junto a la joven Mizusawa Matsuri. Sentía cierta impaciencia, pues quizás era el momento de dar con los culpables del asesinato de Shiraho, al fin.

En cuestión de segundos vio a las dos estudiantes entrar por la puerta del edificio policial; Yuzu se veía inquieta, algo lógico debido a que se trataba de una de sus amigas. Sabía a qué tipo de acusación se enfrentaba Matsuri, y tampoco podía evitarlo.

—Ya estamos aquí —anunció la joven Aihara cuando llegaron a la mesa de la inspectora.

Claudia se puso en pie y las saludó a ambas.

—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? —Se mostró amable ante Matsuri, no queriendo que se sintiera cohibida. Ésta asintió a la petición de la inspectora. Después, Claudia se dirigió a Yuzu—. ¿Te apetece estar presente?

—Sí, por favor —admitió la chica rubia.

Guio entonces a las dos estudiantes a la sala de interrogatorios más cercana; aquella en la que ya había interrogado a Tachibana Sara, también en presencia de Yuzu. La chica comenzaba ya a acostumbrarse a aquel ambiente policial. Matsuri se sentó la primera, seguida de Claudia, que ocupó el asiento de en frente. Yuzu se percató con gran sorpresa de que ambas estaban ya preparadas, pues se había distraído observando la sala de interrogatorios, y acabó sentándose igualmente, junto a Matsuri.

Claudia miró a la joven Mizusawa algo preocupada; tan solo era una niña, ¿cómo iba ella a disparar una pistola a sangre fría bajo órdenes de alguien como Minami?

—Bueno… —Arron trató de comenzar—, ¿de qué conoce usted a Minami Kuma?

—No le conozco de nada.

Empezaban mal, y tanto Yuzu como Claudia lo sabían.

—¿No recibió una suma de dinero de parte del señor Minami días antes del crimen? —preguntó Claudia.

Matsuri guardó silencio y miró a la inspectora con fastidio.

—Matsuri, no mientas, por favor —intervino Yuzu—. Ella solo quiere saber la verdad.

—¿Me está acusando? —Matsuri se dirigió a la chica rubia.

—Intento no hacerlo —respondió Claudia—, pero para ello necesito saber la verdad. ¿Por qué Minami Kuma te pagó tanto dinero días antes del crimen?

—Yo no maté a nadie.

Matsuri se molestó aún más, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Fue en ese instante en el que Claudia se percató de la presencia de un vendaje en su mano derecha, quizás por alguna herida reciente.

—No he dicho que lo hicieras, pero necesito saber por qué te dio esa cantidad de dinero. —Claudia se mostró comprensiva, pero firme.

—No es asunto suyo. —Matsuri soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Matsuri, por favor —volvió a hablar Yuzu—, necesitamos saber la verdad. Es por Shira-pon.

La chica miró a Yuzu y pudo ver en ella la angustia que sentía por el asesinato de su compañera en la academia. Pareció entonces relajarse un poco.

—Si el dinero no era por un encargo de asesinato… ¿qué era entonces? —insistió Claudia.

—Era… —Matsuri volvió a mirar a Yuzu y suspiró, después se dirigió a Claudia—. Era un pago por darle información.

—¿Información? ¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó Arron.

—De su prometida. Bueno, de su amante.

—¿Amante? ¿Qué amante? Momokino-san no tiene ningún amante. —Yuzu miró a Claudia al notar que ésta no decía nada—. ¿Inspectora?

—Sí que lo tenía… —respondió Arron—, y esa amante era Shiraho.

Yuzu se sorprendió tanto ante aquella noticia que abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una de sus manos al pecho. Pero, para mayor sorpresa de Claudia, pudo ver esa misma impresión también en el rostro de la joven Matsuri.

—Mizusawa-san, ¿tampoco lo sabía usted? —le preguntó.

—Yo… —Matsuri parecía confundida.

—Minami te pagó para que dieras con la amante de Momokino Himeko, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo… no lo hice. —Matsuri suspiró de nuevo—. No investigué nada y le di un nombre cualquiera.

El asombro en Yuzu se convirtió en una sonrisa forzada, al escuchar que Matsuri había vuelto a engañar a otro hombre adulto como solía hacerlo en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Me está diciendo que… estafó a Minami? —Claudia tampoco podía disimular su sorpresa.

—Por eso no quería decir nada —dijo Matsuri—. Estafar es un delito, ¿no? Y usted es policía.

—Sí, bueno… —Claudia trató de tranquilizarla—. Realmente no hay delito… porque acertó con su acusación. Pero sigo sin entender por qué Minami recurrió a usted en vez de un detective privado.

—Eh… —Matsuri miró a Yuzu de reojo por un instante—. Ese estúpido pensaba que la amante era Mei-san. Yo siempre estaba cerca de ella y de Yuzu-oneechan, así que…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la chica rubia.

—De acuerdo, vamos a calmarnos un poco —pidió Claudia, también algo inquieta—. Así que Minami pensaba que la amante de su prometida era Mei, te pidió que la espiaras… y tú le diste otro nombre cualquiera para quitar las sospechas de ella, ¿no?

Matsuri asintió.

—Ese Minami es tan idiota que ni siquiera se aseguró de si le decía la verdad —comentó Matsuri.

—¿Y por qué mintió? ¿Estaba tratando de proteger a Aihara Mei? —Claudia mostró curiosidad.

—No quería causarle problemas a Yuzu-oneechan —admitió Matsuri.

—Oh, entiendo…

—Sí, porque Mei-san es su…

—¡Suficiente sinceridad por hoy! —interrumpió la chica rubia, tapándole la boca a su amiga.

—Tengo una pregunta más, Mizusawa-san. —Claudia señaló con el dedo su mano derecha—. ¿Cómo se hizo eso? ¿Ha tenido algún accidente?

—Tuve un accidente con la pistola de clavos la mañana del crimen mientras arreglaba el decorado del escenario, me han recetado tomar analgésicos durante unos días.

«Esa pistola de clavos dando guerra hasta el final…», pensó Yuzu.

—¿Puedo ver la receta? Me gustaría sacar una copia para tenerla como prueba —pidió Claudia.

Matsuri buscó la receta entre sus bolsillos y se la entregó a la inspectora. Con esa herida en la mano se volvía aún menos posible que la chica pudiera apuntar con un arma y disparar a Shiraho. Una vez realizada la copia para añadirla al expediente del caso, Matsuri se marchó. Yuzu, sin embargo, quiso quedarse con Claudia unos minutos antes de volver a la Academia Aihara.

—¿Qué opina, inspectora? —Yuzu había vuelto hacia ella, después de despedirse de su amiga en la entrada del edificio.

—Es curioso, cada vez que estamos cerca de dar con algo importante, parece esfumarse de repente… —Claudia suspiró. Después, añadió amablemente—: Aunque me alegro de que tu amiga no parezca estar relacionada con el asesinato.

—Gracias, yo también me siento aliviada. —Yuzu ya parecía estar más tranquila—. Pero entonces… ¿quién pudo hacerlo? ¿Quién pudo disparar?

—Habrá que seguir buscando. —Claudia le sonrió—. Gracias por tu ayuda de todas formas. Te llevaré a la academia, también voy para allá.

La inspectora cogió su bolso de encima de su mesa y ambas se dispusieron a marcharse de allí rumbo a la Academia Aihara, pero el Comisario Jefe, que pasaba por allí con semblante molesto, las detuvo.

—Claudia —la llamó—, menos mal que aún no te has ido.

—Ah, jefe. Ahora mismo iba para la academia. Acompañaré a esta joven e investigaré un poco más hasta que termine mi jornada.

—Espera un momento, Claudia, ha sucedido algo. —El Comisario Jefe parecía preocupado.

Al ver su rostro, Arron supo que aquello no le iba a gustar.

—Han llamado de la Academia Aihara, era el director —explicaba el Comisario—. Al parecer, está muy molesto con el acoso que está ejerciendo la policía hacia las estudiantes y socios de la entidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? —dijo Yuzu sin pensar, guardando la compostura después—. L-lo siento, les dejaré solos para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

—No te preocupes, Yuzu. —Claudia la excusó frente al Comisario.

—Escucha, Claudia —volvió a llamar la atención de su subordinada—, no me han dado muchos detalles, pero sí me han insinuado que como sigan las presiones, pondrán una denuncia.

—Pero si solo estamos tratando de dar con los asesinos de una de sus estudiantes —comentó ella.

—¡Es cierto! —intervino Yuzu—. Solo queremos que no se salga con la suya…

—Es por Minami, ¿verdad? —preguntó Claudia—. El director está protegiendo a Minami de las acusaciones de asesinato.

—Es lo que parece, sí —afirmó el Comisario.

—Pero si lo está protegiendo… es porque el director sabe que fue él… ¿no? —sugirió la chica rubia.

—¿El director encubriendo a un asesino? Eso sería un escándalo para la Academia Aihara —aseguró el Comisario.

—No puede ser… Entonces, ¿es posible que Mei lo supiera también? —decía Yuzu, ya comenzando a preocuparse de que su hermanastra tuviera que guardar aquello bajo orden de su abuelo.

Claudia había permanecido en silencio mientras la chica rubia y el Comisario especulaban acerca del caso. Yuzu fue la primera en percatarse de su ausencia en la conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre, inspectora?

—Yo… no lo sé. —La policía se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de agotamiento.

—¿Estás bien, Claudia? —le preguntó el Comisario.

—Es que… siento que esto no tiene sentido. Si Minami estuvo todo el tiempo en los palcos, ¿a quién mandó para matar a Shiraho? Ni siquiera sabemos eso.

—Es cierto…

—Y hay algo más: Shiraho gritó su nombre antes de morir, ella le acusó. Si la persona que vio a través del espejo del escenario, y que disparó, no era Minami, ¿cómo pudo saber ella que él estaba detrás de todo?

—¿Cómo dices, Claudia? ¿La propia víctima le acusó antes de morir? —preguntó el Comisario, sorprendido.

—Sí. En el escenario hay un gran espejo en el que Shiraho pudo ver a la persona que le disparó por detrás. Antes de que la mataran, ella gritó «Kuma» delante de todo el público. Pero no podía ser Minami, él estuvo todo el tiempo en los palcos.

—¿Cómo lo supo entonces?

—Quizás aquella prueba… Los papeles que estuvo quemando Shiraho días antes del crimen quizás eran verdaderamente cartas de amenaza de Minami.

—Intentaré que el laboratorio se dé prisa para analizar esa prueba y saber qué diablos era. Podría ser muy importante —dijo el Comisario—. Ahora, vuelve a esa academia e intenta no hacer mucho ruido.

—Sí, jefe.

Tanto Claudia como Yuzu se despidieron del Comisario Jefe. Ambas mostraron una sonrisa algo forzada, y no era para menos, pues parecía que nunca acababan de salir de aquel laberinto que envolvía a la Academia Aihara, y a la propia Shiraho Suzuran.

El camino fue tranquilo y silencioso; ninguna de las dos tenía nada que decir o, más bien, estaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos con respecto al caso que no eran capaces de mantener una conversación entre ellas. Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo, Claudia se aventuró.

—Oye, Yuzu… sé que no es asunto mío, pero… tu hermanastra, Aihara Mei, sigue siendo sospechosa, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Mei? Bueno… es lógico, ¿no? Todas somos sospechosas —respondía ella.

—Lo que trato de decir es que… no me gustaría que tu afecto por ella te llevara a defenderla sin condición.

—¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque aún no sabemos quién disparó, y ella era la asesina de la obra.

—Pero, inspectora, la obra de teatro no era más que ficción. —Yuzu se mostró extrañada.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque… empiezo a creer que tiene un significado especial en este caso.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Claudia volvió a poner su automóvil en marcha.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… sé que estáis enamoradas, y me alegro por ello —Claudia no se anduvo con rodeos, y Yuzu al escucharla hablar casi sufre un ataque al corazón allí mismo—, pero también sé lo impulsiva que eres, y no me gustaría que te entrometieras si tengo que interrogarla… o algo peor.

—¿P-por qué dice eso?

—Porque a partir de ahora tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado, ya oíste lo que dijo mi jefe —explicó, refiriéndose a la llamada de atención del director a la comisaría—. Me obligarán a parar la investigación, y quizás a detener a los que la entorpezcan.

—¿Me está avisando… para no detenerme?

—Exacto. —Claudia pudo ver cómo Yuzu sonreía levemente—. No sospecho de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? —La chica rubia parecía intrigada.

—No tienes nada que ocultar, puedo verlo en tus ojos. —Claudia hizo una pausa, pero habló de nuevo tras unos segundos—: Bueno, excepto tu relación con tu hermanastra, claro. —Aquello último lo dijo a modo de broma, cosa que Yuzu notó de inmediato.

—¡O-oiga, inspectora!

—Tranquila, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Claudia la miró un instante y le guiñó un ojo.

—Usted… no tiene remedio. —Yuzu sonrió.

Una vez llegaron a la Academia Aihara, no dudaron en caminar y adentrarse en el edificio principal. Claudia quería dirigirse al despacho del director para preguntarle por la joven asesinada; sabía que, aunque supiera algo, no se lo diría, pero no le vendría nada mal ver sus reacciones a determinadas cuestiones. Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos siguiendo a Yuzu, quien la guiaba, pero también con suma discreción.

—Es aquí —dijo la chica rubia, deteniéndose frente a la elegante entrada del despacho.

Claudia observó la imponente puerta; estaba claro que la academia recibía bastantes fondos. Meditó un instante sobre si sería muy descabellado pensar que la dirección estuviera dispuesta a todo con tal de no perderlos.

—Veamos qué nos puede decir el director. —Arron dio entonces un par de golpecitos a la puerta.

Pero nadie respondía. Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas; ¿acaso no había nadie allí?

—Creo que tendré que volver luego —se lamentó Claudia.

Pero Yuzu no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello. Después de la llamada que realizó el director a la comisaría, advirtiendo de que tomaría medidas si consideraba que la inspectora indagaba demasiado, no iba a permitir que ahora se librara así como así.

—Entremos, inspectora.

—Es broma, ¿no? —Claudia no quería creerse lo que la estudiante le estaba proponiendo.

La chica rubia negó con la cabeza, para mayor sorpresa de la joven policía. Aún así, en ese momento sintió que ambas tenían en común más de lo que creían en un principio, pues Claudia también llegaba a ser algo impulsiva en ocasiones. Pero de ahí, a entrar en un despacho vacío sin permiso del dueño, había un gran trecho. No podía simplemente entrar y registrar una propiedad privada sin una orden judicial.

—Está bien, ¡entremos! —aceptó Claudia.

Y así, a pesar de las generosas advertencias de la autora, la inconsciente inspectora se adentró en aquella sala en compañía de Yuzu. Claudia abrió la puerta y dejó a la estudiante pasar primero; una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro, la cerró tras de sí. Aquella estancia era luminosa y señorial, con una gran mesa de escritorio como elemento principal. También podían ver varios cuadros, todos ellos sobre fotografías del director y su equipo. En una de ellas, Yuzu pudo ver a Mei.

—¿Qué deberíamos buscar? —preguntó la chica rubia.

—Cualquier cosa que te llame la atención… o que esté fuera de lugar —respondió la inspectora.

Claudia se dirigió de inmediato al ordenador situado sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla de escritorio para echar un vistazo rápido, mientras que Yuzu comenzaba a curiosear en los cajones del archivador que se encontraba en un lateral del despacho. En aquella computadora no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común; carpetas llenas de documentos, presupuestos y otros ficheros que poco interés despertaron en Claudia. Decidió entonces tratar de ver sus correos; para su suerte, se podía acceder fácilmente sin necesidad de dar ninguna contraseña.

—Ha debido de marcharse hace poco, su ordenador estaba encendido —comentó la policía.

—O quizás es que va a volver pronto —sugirió Yuzu, cosa que inquietó a Claudia—. ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Ha encontrado algo interesante?

—Es posible, aquí hay un correo de Taniguchi Mitsuko con el asunto «Obra de teatro». Parece que sí comentaron algo acerca del evento.

—A ver. —Yuzu dejó de registrar los cajones del archivador y se colocó de pie junto a la silla que ocupaba la inspectora—. ¿Qué fecha tiene?

—Pocos días antes del asesinato.

Claudia abrió el correo con curiosidad y ambas leyeron su contenido, pero pocos segundos bastaron para que sus rostros mostraran una absoluta sorpresa; en él, Mitsuko advertía al director de la amenaza que suponía la estudiante Shiraho Suzuran, pues Minami había averiguado que era la amante de su futura esposa y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que actuara en la obra con ella. Incluso comentaba que el propio Minami había amenazado con tratar el tema con su familia y hacer que retiraran su financiación a la academia si no cumplían con sus exigencias.

—Pero… no lo entiendo. El director al final dio permiso a que Shira-pon continuara en la obra gracias a que Mei se lo pidió —dijo Yuzu.

—¿Acabó ignorando la amenaza de Minami de retirar su financiación? —habló Claudia—. ¿O acaso ya tenía pensada otra solución?

—¿Otra solución? ¿Se refiere a que… dejaron que Shira-pon actuara para matarla?

—Imaginémoslo por un momento —sugirió la inspectora—. Sabemos que Minami había tenido esa discusión en público con Momokino Himeko, y después trató de expulsar a Shiraho de la obra. Seguramente media academia se enteró de que Minami no soportaba a la víctima.

—Entonces… si Minami quería asesinarla por celos, todo el mundo sospecharía de él, ¿no?

—Exacto, pero imagina que tuviera una coartada a prueba de bombas, una que pudieran confirmar muchas personas…

—¡Ah, los palcos! —Yuzu se percató al instante—. ¡Minami estuvo todo el tiempo viendo la obra desde su palco! ¡Todos lo vieron!

—Y mientras otra persona disparaba, Minami estaría a salvo de las acusaciones. Director, antigua presidenta del consejo y financiador compinchados por un objetivo común: la economía y la imagen de la Academia Aihara —concluyó Claudia.

—¡Entonces ya lo tenemos! ¡Solo tenemos que interrogarles para sacarles el nombre de quien disparó a Shira-pon! —Yuzu estaba emocionada de haber entendido el razonamiento de la inspectora.

Sin embargo, Claudia se levantó de la silla y miró a la chica rubia con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

—La persona que disparó… debería ser alguien de confianza para el director, alguien con una personalidad seria y disciplinada, que comparta sus mismos valores y sea capaz de arriesgarse para proteger la academia…

Y Yuzu no pudo evitar escandalizarse al pensar que Mei era la mejor candidata a esa descripción.


	16. No confío en ti

Ambas jóvenes habían permanecido en silencio unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Yuzu pudiera recrear en su mente la imagen de Mei apuntando con una pistola a espaldas de Shiraho. A su vez, Claudia se sentía, en parte, culpable; no quería que la estudiante sufriera más por las circunstancias del caso, pues ya era suficiente con haber perdido a su amiga como para que ahora la asesina fuera, ni más ni menos, que su gran amor secreto.

Claudia quería decirle algo para calmar la tristeza que la estaba invadiendo por momentos, romper con aquel silencio. Pero, en ese instante, comenzó a escuchar en la lejanía el sonido de unos pasos que provenían del pasillo, y que parecían acercarse a cada segundo que pasaba. Ambas dirigieron su mirada a aquella puerta cerrada del despacho; si era el director, sería su fin. Sus cuerpos no reaccionaron esa vez y las dos chicas se quedaron inmóviles mientras oían con atención las pisadas aproximarse. Cada vez podían distinguirlas de forma más clara, sabiendo que quien caminaba hacia la puerta del despacho era un hombre.

—Es él, es el director… —susurró Yuzu con temor.

Las pisadas se detuvieron en cuanto pudieron escuchar que llegaban hasta la puerta, y vieron cómo la manecilla de ésta comenzó a moverse lentamente. Si las sorprendían allí, registrando su despacho para encontrar pruebas del asesinato, estarían acabadas. Ambas parecieron contener la respiración por un instante sin percatarse siquiera.

—Lo siento, Yuzu —se disculpó Claudia por pura inercia, pues consideraba que había sido la culpable de que, finalmente, la Academia Aihara fuera a tener razones para denunciar a la comisaría de policía.

Sin embargo, como si de una intervención divina se tratara, una voz se hizo sonar también en aquel pasillo.

«Director». Aquella voz fue fácilmente reconocible por la chica rubia, pues era la de su hermanastra, Aihara Mei. «¿Podría acompañarme a la sala del consejo estudiantil?».

No llegaron a oír la respuesta del abuelo de Mei pero, para tranquilidad de Claudia y Yuzu, vieron cómo la manecilla de la puerta volvía a su lugar, dejándola cerrada y a ambas chicas aliviadas. Pudieron escuchar entonces los pasos del director y su nieta alejarse de donde se encontraban. Claudia dio un largo suspiro.

—Qué suerte hemos tenido…

Arron no escuchó respuesta por parte de su compañera tras varios segundos. Cuando miró su rostro, la vio cabizbaja, posiblemente aún pensando en la conversación que habían mantenido antes de aquel momento de tensión. ¿Sería Mei la persona que estaban buscando? ¿Sería la figura ejecutora del crimen?

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo al fin.

Claudia mostró preocupación de inmediato.

—Entiendo que necesites que Mei te aclare algunas cosas… pero no eres tú quien debe ir interrogando a las personas. —Claudia colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Yuzu—. ¿Qué pasaría si ella fuera realmente una asesina y te dejara sola con ella? Sería irresponsable por mi parte.

La chica rubia le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada; era un pensamiento que también había pasado por su mente. Si Mei era culpable y la descubrían, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer?

—Deja que me ocupe yo —continuó Claudia—. Al fin y al cabo, es mi trabajo.

Yuzu pareció estar de acuerdo. Se dispusieron entonces a salir de allí antes de que volvieran a tener otra sorpresa como la anterior, o algo peor. Claudia abrió la puerta con cuidado para observar el pasillo y asegurarse de que no había rastro del director o cualquier estudiante. Con el camino totalmente despejado, ambas chicas salieron con rapidez del despacho.

—Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando —anunció Claudia. Vio entonces el rostro decepcionado de la chica rubia—. Y tú deberías despejarte un poco.

—Lo sé… Quizás salga a tomar un poco el aire. —Yuzu seguía sin levantar la mirada.

—Hazlo. —Claudia posó ahora su mano en la cabeza de la estudiante. Cuando ésta al fin la miró, Arron le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

Si alguna vez en la academia de policía le hubieran dicho a la joven inspectora la carga emocional que podía llegar a tener un caso, jamás lo habría creído. Y es que ver el dolor y el caos que una sola muerte podía causar en tantas personas era algo que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Ninguna clase teórica, ni las innumerables prácticas de tiro podrían enseñar a sobrellevar esa sensación de ahogo que sentía cada vez que daba un paso más hacia la verdad o, en aquel caso, un paso más hacia lo más profundo de la Academia Aihara.

Volvió de nuevo a aquel lugar, a la siempre llamada «escena del crimen», donde murió Shiraho de dos disparos por la espalda. Todo el escenario se encontraba ese día más inmerso en la penumbra propia de la obra, pues la iluminación de la zona del público en el gimnasio no estaba encendida; era una oportunidad única para adentrarse en la escena tal y como se encontraba dos días atrás, cuando la trágica representación tuvo lugar. Paseó tímidamente por el escenario hasta llegar a aquel sillón rojo, aún levemente manchado con la sangre de la víctima. Estaba también aislado con los típicos precintos policiales de papel, los cuales Claudia retiró para hacerse paso y llegar hasta él. Se sentó con cuidado, como Shiraho lo hubiera hecho, y miró al frente buscando aquel gran espejo; pero lo único que conseguía ver era la oscuridad a su alrededor.

«Shiraho… realmente eres la persona más misteriosa de este caso», pensó Arron. «¿Cómo supiste quién estaba detrás de todo como para poder inculparlo antes de morir? ¿Acaso ya sospechabas que ese día iban a por ti?».

Poniéndose en pie se alejó del sillón rojo y, tras dar una última vuelta por el escenario, caminó por detrás del decorado para llegar a la sala que se utilizó como camerino para las actrices de la obra aquel día. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común; algunos tocadores con sus correspondientes espejos y percheros por todas partes, con el fin de colocar todos los trajes y tenerlos fácilmente accesibles. Claudia también pudo apreciar un par de cajas de analgésicos encima de uno de los tocadores, probablemente de la joven Matsuri, para aliviarse el dolor de la herida que sufrió en su mano mientras arreglaba los decorados.

Reparó entonces en un pequeño objeto tirado en el suelo de aquel camerino. La inspectora lo recogió; era un lápiz tan normal y corriente que suspiró con pesadez nada más tenerlo en su mano. Sin embargo, en aquel lapicero tan habitual se podían apreciar pequeñas marcas, aunque contundentes. Parecían mordiscos.

«¿Quizás alguna de ellas estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar morderlo?», pensó Claudia. Se guardó entonces el lápiz en su bolso, pues podría llegar a ser importante en un futuro como prueba del caso. Al salir del camerino, se encontró con la joven Matsuri.

—¿Vienes a por tus analgésicos, Mizusawa-san? —le preguntó Arron.

—Ah, inspectora —se percató Matsuri de su presencia. Llevaba otras dos cajitas de medicamentos con ella—. He traído más por si los vuelvo a perder.

«¿Cuatro cajas de analgésicos no es demasiado…?», se detuvo a pensar Claudia.

—Hablando de perder objetos… Debo decirte que, como tramoyista, estas al cuidado de los aparatos que se usan en los escenarios. Y esos trastos son peligrosos, ¿sabes? —dijo la inspectora.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A las pistolas de clavos. Ten cuidado de dónde las dejas. Las salas de ensayos no son un buen lugar para ellas, lo tenemos más que comprobado… —Claudia no pudo evitar recordar la grave lesión de Momokino Himeko, ocasionada en aquella sala.

—Las pistolas de clavos no se usan en las salas de ensayos, inspectora, solo se usan en el escenario. El idiota que la dejó allí, no fui yo —explicó ella, mostrando una sonrisa pícara. Parecía gustarle eso de pisotear a los demás, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien que no le agradaba en absoluto, como Minami.

—Bien… gracias.

—No tiene por qué darlas, es mi deber ayudar a la policía a encerrar asesinos… —Y aquello último lo dijo con tal ironía que Claudia juró haber sentido un escalofrío al escucharla.

«Esta chica es más sospechosa que un mayordomo en una película de misterio», pensó, una vez que salió del camerino.

Notó entonces su bolso vibrar; debía de ser su teléfono móvil recibiendo una llamada. Lo buscó con paciencia y miró la pantalla; era una llamada del Comisario Jefe.

—¿Sí?

—Claudia, te necesito en comisaría. —Oyó al Comisario a través del teléfono—. ¿Puedes venir?

—Claro, ahora mismo voy para allá.

…

Yuzu había salido a la zona ajardinada de la academia, fuera del edificio principal. Era mediodía y el ambiente se encontraba tranquilo, pero notaba su respiración algo agitada, y también sentía que podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento. No quería creerlo; que Mei pudiera odiar tanto a Shiraho como para dispararle dos veces por la espalda parecía algo inverosímil.

Su mente viajó dos días atrás por un momento, al día que se iba a realizar la representación de la obra de teatro. Recordaba las prisas de Maruta por fijar todos los detalles en un último ensayo para que después, esa tarde, saliera todo perfecto. Recordó también la sonrisa nerviosa de su amiga, Harumi, que no llegaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de actuar delante de tantas personas. Pensó también en la tranquilidad de Mei, esa que siempre mostraba para cualquier situación importante; aunque, sí que pudo ver cómo esa tranquilidad en su hermanastra se iba por completo al ver el cadáver. Jamás habrían imaginado que aquel evento del festival cultural, que se supone que era para dejar recuerdos felices, terminaría en semejante tragedia.

Volvió caminando al interior del edificio, y sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente al aula de Shiraho. Permaneció de pie unos segundos mientras contemplaba cada detalle de aquella aula; aparentemente era como todas las demás, por supuesto, pero para Yuzu tenía un significado especial, pues había sido el aula de su amiga durante sus últimos días de vida. Las clases se habían suspendido para todas las participantes de la obra desde el incidente, hasta que la investigación policial pudiera esclarecer las circunstancias de la muerte, pero cierto era que la chica rubia habría preferido mantener su mente algo ocupada en aquellos dos días y no pensar tanto en ello.

—¿Yuzu?

Pero allí estaba esa voz, esa que podía reconocer en cualquier situación. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda, esperando por una respuesta a su llamada.

—Mei —dijo, sin siquiera girarse hacia ella.

Yuzu pretendía decir algo más, quizás preguntarle qué se traía entre manos con el director o gritarle a la cara lo molesta que estaba en ese instante, pero ella habló de nuevo.

—Te he estado buscando.

La chica rubia guardó silencio, así que Mei continuó.

—La academia ha decidido organizar un acto en memoria de Shiraho-san. Supongo que querrás estar presente.

—¿Para qué? —respondía Yuzu, volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿Para que el director y sus socios puedan aparentar que les importa?

—No digas eso, todos estamos afectados por lo que ha ocurrido. —Mei se acercó—. Fue una pérdida para toda la academia.

—Empiezas a hablar como ellos. —Yuzu no podía mirarle a la cara, no después de todo lo que había descubierto junto a Claudia en el despacho del director.

—¿Como ellos?

—Sí. Como el director, Minami… Ellos son los culpables de todo. —La chica rubia apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Yuzu, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Fueron ellos, ¿verdad, Mei? —Yuzu levantó su mirada al fin—. Siempre han sido ellos.

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—¡Ellos son los responsables de la muerte de Shira-pon! —Yuzu no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas—. ¡Ellos la mataron a sangre fría porque era la amante de Momokino-san!

—¿Himeko? ¿Ella está bien? —se preocupó Mei.

No pretendía hacerlo; realmente quería ir con cuidado y cumplir con lo que la inspectora Claudia Arron le había aconsejado. Pero, en ese instante lo supo, Mei no parecía sorprendida lo más mínimo por el hecho de que su mejor amiga y Shiraho se amaran en secreto. Mandó al diablo todas las advertencias.

—Ya sabías que engañaba a Minami con Shira-pon… ¿no es cierto?

Esa vez fue Mei la que se mantuvo callada.

—Lo sabías desde el principio. —Yuzu se mostró molesta y decepcionada—. Estabas metida en esto desde que todo empezó.

—No es lo que crees, Yuzu.

—¡Disparaste a Shira-pon! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! —Yuzu golpeó el torso de Mei con sus puños a medida que su llanto se volvía más evidente—. ¡Fuiste tú y después actuaste como si te afectara!

—¡Te equivocas, Yuzu! —Mei alzó la voz y la sujetó de los hombros para intentar evitar que la chica rubia se enfureciera aún más.

—¿Por qué, Mei? ¿Por qué sigues obedeciendo a tu abuelo de esa forma? —Sus ojos estaban ya completamente empapados de lágrimas—. ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

—Tranquilízate, no estás pensando con claridad.

—¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de que me lo ocultes todo! —Yuzu se liberó bruscamente del agarre de su hermanastra—. ¡Y ni siquiera después de lo que has hecho puedo dejar de amarte!

—Yuzu, por favor, escúchame.

—¡No! ¡No pienso escuchar más mentiras! —Hizo una pausa y lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo, pero finalmente se atrevió—: No confío en ti.

El rostro de Mei cambió de forma radical al oír aquello último, mostrando una total sorpresa y horror, el horror de haber perdido algo muy preciado. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ante aquellas palabras tan hirientes, y ante una Yuzu que la miraba con frialdad.

—Entonces… —decía la presidenta a duras penas, con un nudo en la garganta—, eso significa que nosotras… todo se acabó… ¿no?

Yuzu se percató entonces de lo dolida que parecía su hermanastra. Hablaba de terminar su relación, de romper su unión como pareja. No sabía qué responderle, las palabras no eran capaces de salir de su boca. Jamás pensó que todo terminaría así, que la muerte de su amiga traería tanto sufrimiento. Había perdido tantas cosas en aquellos dos días, los cuales maldecía con todo su ser, que casi deseaba haber sido ella la que acabara muerta en aquella obra de teatro. Mei, por su parte, al ver que la chica rubia no se oponía, supuso que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, por lo que no habló más y se marchó corriendo del aula, dejando a Yuzu completamente sola.


	17. Puzle

Claudia llegaba a comisaría poco después de haber recibido la llamada del Comisario Jefe, pidiéndole que acudiera allí. Aquella llamada solo podía significar una cosa: que el equipo de laboratorio había descubierto algo nuevo. La joven inspectora se encontraba tan confusa con respecto al caso, que cualquier pista le sería de mucha ayuda para seguir investigando. Realmente, esperaba con ilusión que aquel nuevo hallazgo confirmara de una vez la implicación de Minami y el director de la academia en la muerte de Shiraho.

—¡Jefe! —lo llamó Claudia mientras abría de golpe la puerta del despacho.

El Comisario sufrió un tremendo sobresalto ante aquella entrada de su subordinada.

—¡Me vas a matar de un susto un día de estos, Claudia! —se quejó desde su silla—. Vamos, pasa, no te quedes ahí.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Claudia se colocó frente a la mesa de escritorio que la separaba de su superior y educadamente le cedió la palabra.

—Hemos conseguido averiguar algo más de aquellos papeles quemados que encontraste en una papelera de la academia, los que la propia víctima tiró.

—Pues no parece muy contento, jefe. —Claudia se había fijado de inmediato en su semblante serio.

—Lo sé. —El Comisario se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de cansancio—. Este caso me va a hacer envejecer diez años.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Creemos que los papeles que tiró Shiraho Suzuran no eran notas escritas por alguien, sino un documento cualquiera.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —se interesó Arron.

—El laboratorio ha podido identificar la tinta del símbolo parcialmente borrado que había en él, la cual se usa para el sellado de documentos oficiales. Es posible que la víctima recibiera una carta de alguna institución.

—¿La Academia Aihara, quizás? —Claudia apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa de su jefe, cada vez con más interés.

—Es muy posible, pero aún no lo hemos confirmado.

—Entiendo... —Claudia volvió a su posición, deteniéndose a pensar por un instante—. Y Shiraho se deshizo de esa carta...

—Quizás era una carta de expulsión.

—La verdad es que no sería muy descabellado pensar que la querían expulsar... —La inspectora guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su superior—. Yo... también he descubierto algo nuevo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Minami Kuma quería apartar a Shiraho de la obra a toda costa, y había amenazado con retirar la financiación que su familia aportaba a la academia. Puede que Taniguchi Mitsuko y el director llegaran a un acuerdo con él.

—¿Y por qué querría Minami apartarla de la obra?

—Porque había descubierto que Shiraho era la amante secreta de su prometida...

Al Comisario le llevó unos segundos asimilar lo que había oído pero, muy sorprendido, habló de nuevo:

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Nadadoras de aguas profundas... —Claudia rio nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. —La inspectora se rascó la nuca, tratando de disimular—. Digamos que las estudiantes se aprecian mucho.

—Está bien, está bien. —El Comisario dejó a un lado los líos amorosos y chismorreos—. Mañana seguiremos con esto, ya es hora de comer y supongo que querrás irte a casa.

—En realidad, no —dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Me gustaría volver esta tarde a la Academia Aihara.

—¿Quieres hacer horas extras? —El Comisario la miró, arqueando una ceja—. Bueno, como quieras, Claudia, pero ya sabes que esas horas no te las van a pagar; no están en tu contrato.

—No importa. —Claudia se mostró decidida—. Debo ir. Tengo que resolver este caso de una vez por todas.

—Escucha, me parece bien que te impliques en el caso. Te conozco, y sé que eres muy buena en este trabajo para la edad que tienes, pero no debes precipitarte. No queremos tener un caso resuelto rápidamente acusando a un inocente.

—Claro, lo entiendo —respondió la inspectora sin dudar—. Jamás se me ocurriría detener a cualquiera solo por ver el caso cerrado.

El Comisario se echó en el respaldo de su silla y miró a la joven en silencio un instante antes de volver a hablar.

—Piensa bien en todo lo que has averiguado durante estos dos días, Claudia —aconsejó—. Y cuando llegue el momento, cuando lo hayas resuelto de verdad, lo sabrás.

—¿Lo sabré? ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Te lo dirá tu intuición —concluyó—. Sé que lo hará.

Claudia se ruborizó levemente y le sonrió, al recordar aquello que siempre le había escuchado decir en sus prácticas. El Comisario la conocía desde que comenzó su carrera en la academia de policía, y había sido casi un mentor para ella. Confiaba en que la joven inspectora daría con la clave para resolver el asesinado de Shiraho, tarde o temprano.

—Y ahora, váyase a atrapar a esos criminales, inspectora Arron. —Su superior recobró la compostura para no alargar más aquel momento de sentimentalismo.

—Qué formal, jefe —bromeó ella.

—No creas que por ser novata voy a ser más permisivo contigo. —Las palabras del Comisario fueron firmes, pero aquella sonrisa en su rostro decía todo lo contrario—. A trabajar.

Claudia rio y, aparentando pesadez, abrió la puerta del despacho para salir. Se detuvo antes de marcharse, volviéndose una vez más hacia el Comisario y poniéndose firme.

—A la orden, jefe.

...

La Academia Aihara parecía incluso más siniestra aquella tarde. El cielo nublado y la brisa fresca acompañaban a un ambiente total de incertidumbre. ¿Quiénes mataron a Shiraho Suzuran? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Y por qué? La inspectora Claudia Arron se hacía a sí misma esas preguntas una y otra vez mientras, desde la entrada al recinto, observaba la elegante fachada del edificio principal de la academia. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, y trató de pensar en cómo podía conectar todo lo que había descubierto hasta ese momento, pero sentía que faltaba aún una pieza del puzle, aquella que hiciera que todo tuviera sentido al fin.

Decidió entonces caminar a través de la zona ajardinada y pasar al interior del edificio, encontrando allí a la joven Momokino Himeko. La estudiante estaba cambiándose los zapatos, sentada en uno de los bancos y con sus muletas a un lado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Claudia amablemente—. ¿Cómo está su pie?

—Buenas tardes, inspectora —le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa—. Bien, gracias por su interés. La verdad es que ayer me empeoró un poco, pero hoy ya estoy mucho mejor.

—Me alegro. —Arron asintió—. Imagino que también está tomando analgésicos como Mizusawa Matsuri, ¿no?

—No, esos analgésicos son para los primeros días de la lesión. —Momokino siguió atando sus zapatos mientras respondía a la inspectora—. Mi lesión es de hace más de una semana.

—Debió de ser muy desagradable esa discusión con su prometido, al enterarse de que Shiraho y usted...

—Lo fue, desde luego —confirmó la estudiante, terminando de atar su calzado—. Él ya me había reprochado anteriormente el hecho de engañarle pero, cuando se enteró de que también participaríamos en la obra juntas, supe que tarde o temprano acudiría a uno de los ensayos para armar un escándalo.

—¿Cómo... cómo era Shiraho en realidad? —preguntó Claudia, sabiendo que Himeko podría describirla de una forma más clara que otras estudiantes.

—Era... muy buena persona, y muy dulce. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Momokino se llenó de ternura al hablar de ella—. Era capaz de hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para hacerme feliz. Es esa clase de persona que no llama mucho la atención, pero en las que se puede confiar de verdad.

—¿Y por qué no dejó a su prometido por ella?

—Estoy segura de que ya sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en esta academia, inspectora. —El rostro de Himeko pasó a mostrar resignación—. No es tan fácil como parece.

—Bueno, la familia Minami es una de las financiadoras de la Academia Aihara, así que supongo que su matrimonio es mucho más que un simple enlace entre dos personas.

—Supone usted bien. No soy el único caso, ¿sabe? Pero no se preocupe, aquí ya estamos acostumbradas a esta forma de proceder.

—¿Y ese sistema nunca cambiará?

—Confío en que, cuando la presidenta actual llegue a ser la directora de la academia, tenga más en cuenta las preferencias de las estudiantes.

—Aihara Mei... —pronunció Claudia su nombre. «Eso será si no la se la llevan detenida por asesinato...», pensó.

Himeko se dispuso a levantarse con la ayuda de sus muletas. La inspectora no lo dudó y se ofreció a ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Gracias. —La vicepresidenta se dirigió una vez más a ella antes de marcharse de allí—: Sé que está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable de su muerte, y de verdad que se lo agradezco.

—No se preocupe, es mi trabajo. Le prometo... que descubriré quién mató a Shiraho.

Momokino sonrió con dulzura una vez más y salió del edificio. Claudia podía notar un nudo en su garganta; aquella charla había sido muy reveladora, sobre todo por la situación en la que se encontraban las estudiantes. Le vino a la mente la imagen de Aihara Yuzu, la cual tampoco era capaz de revelar sus sentimientos por su hermanastra. ¿Acaso era posible acostumbrarse a amar a escondidas?

Continuó su camino hacia el interior del edificio; su pensamiento era volver al gimnasio una vez más para estudiar todas las posibilidades, y ver cuántas chicas de la obra de teatro podrían acceder fácilmente al lugar de donde se disparó a Shiraho. Lamentablemente para Claudia, sabía que la mayoría de ellas podrían haber accedido a ese punto del escenario ya que, cuando dispararon a la estudiante, solo se encontraba ella en escena.

Sin apenas percatarse había llegado a la entrada de una pequeña sala de lectura. La curiosidad la llevó a echar un vistazo al interior; había varias estanterías llenas de libros y sillones preparados para sentarse a leer, lo cual hacía que se viera bastante acogedora.

Le pareció entonces ver a la joven Aihara Yuzu en los pasillos que formaban las estanterías. La chica rubia curioseaba entre los libros sin percatarse de la presencia de la inspectora.

—¿Buscando algo para leer? —le preguntó, asomándose al pasillo.

Yuzu la miró algo sorprendida, pero pronto se relajó y suspiró pesadamente.

—En realidad solo quería ocupar un poco mi mente.

—Esta sala de lectura es fantástica —comentó Claudia, tratando de mantener una conversación amigable con la estudiante—, me habría gustado venir aquí a leer más de una vez.

—Sí, bueno, toda la academia tiene una decoración de este estilo —explicó Yuzu, aún rebuscando entre los libros—; alfombras de terciopelo, cuadros de gran valor en los despachos... Y todos los suelos son de madera, ¿sabe?

—Y aun así no son capaces de hacer algo tan sencillo como dejar a un lado los matrimonios por negocios —añadió Arron con cierta ironía.

—¿Lo dice por Momokino-san?

Claudia asintió.

—No imagino cómo puede sentirse al perder a la persona que amaba... —dijo Yuzu, olvidando su búsqueda y dejando caer sus brazos—. Yo... Me duele solo de pensarlo.

—Bueno... quizás, cuando Aihara Mei se convierta en la directora de la academia, todo esto se pueda solucionar.

—Mei... —Yuzu pareció quebrarse por dentro al pronunciar su nombre.

Y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que una persona más había accedido al lugar.

—¿Necesita algo de mí, inspectora? —preguntó la propia Mei, acercándose a Claudia al haber escuchado su nombre. Al ver la presidenta que Yuzu también se encontraba allí, ambas intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, hasta que Mei la apartó, mostrando inquietud.

—Vaya, Mei, qué sorpresa —comentó la inspectora—. ¿También vienes buscando un libro?

—Sí, bueno... —La joven, aún cabizbaja, no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Claudia con notable interés—. Si te sientes mal, deberías ir a la enfermería. —Arron miró entonces a su acompañante—. Yuzu podrá acompañarte, ¿verdad? —Y aquello provocó un sobresalto en la chica rubia, quien fingía seguir buscando entre los libros de la estantería.

—No es necesario —afirmó Mei de forma rotunda.

—No debes descuidarte. Además, tienes mal aspecto... —La inspectora había observado ya que Mei tenía sus ojos levemente hinchados—. Yuzu, ¿la acompañarías a la enfermería?

La chica rubia permaneció en silencio, aunque Claudia sabía que la había oído, pues había dejado de rebuscar entre los libros. La presidenta, igualmente, tampoco dijo nada ante aquella propuesta de la joven policía.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Arron a ambas chicas, pero ninguna de ellas respondió—. Eh, el secretismo conmigo no está permitido, ¿lo sabéis?

—Yuzu no confía en mí —habló al fin Mei, con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz—. Cree que soy una asesina.

—¿Qué? —Claudia se dirigió a la chica rubia—. ¡Yuzu, te dije que no actuaras por tu cuenta!

—Lo siento, yo... —Yuzu las miró a ambas, mostrando confusión en su rostro—. ¡Es que ya no sé a quién creer! ¡Ya no sé quién miente o quién me dice la verdad!

—¿Y por qué iba Mei a engañarte? —le preguntó Claudia.

—¡No lo sé! —Yuzu cada vez parecía más desconcertada—. ¡Pero lleva actuando extraño desde que mataron a Shira-pon!

—Es normal que todas las personas cercanas a una víctima de asesinato sufran comportamientos fuera de lo habitual, Yuzu. Tú misma estás estresándote más de lo normal con todo esto —explicó Claudia.

La chica rubia no respondió, simplemente apartó su mirada con frustración.

—Yuzu —le habló Mei directamente, tratando de acercarse a su hermanastra—, yo no he matado a nadie, te lo prometo. Confía en mí, por favor.

Los ojos de la presidenta volvieron a conectar con los de Yuzu, pero de qué manera; seguía percibiendo la confusión en su rostro, y no parecía que pudiera convencerla fácilmente de que ella no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Shiraho.

—Está bien, dejémoslo aquí —propuso Claudia, posando su mano en el hombro de Mei para detenerla—. Sigue con tus labores de presidenta, y no te preocupes. Yo me llevaré a Yuzu conmigo.

La presidenta se giró y, por un instante, miró a la inspectora con cierta disconformidad, pero finalmente asintió en señal de aprobación.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero, inspectora... —decía Yuzu.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo —la interrumpió Arron—, al menos una última vez.

Fue entonces cuando la chica rubia entendió a qué se refería Claudia; estaba claro que quería hablar con ella en profundidad sobre el caso. Era cierto que conocía ya bastantes detalles de éste, pero desconocía aún cuál era la opinión que la policía tenía de todo aquello. Y, a una parte de ella, le aterraba llegar a saberla, pues eso significaría estar más cerca de la verdad, y quizás conocer las identidades de los que acabaron con la vida de su amiga. Temía que el nombre de Mei fuera uno de los implicados.

—Yo... Está bien, la acompañaré... y la ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mi mano —accedió al fin.

Ante la atenta mirada de Mei, Claudia invitó a Yuzu a acompañarla y salir de aquella sala. La inspectora sabía que, en aquellos momentos, lo que menos necesitaban ambas jóvenes era pasar tiempo juntas, pues la chica rubia comenzaba a desquiciarse y el problema que ya tenían podía llegar a empeorar aún más.

—Es culpa mía —le dijo Claudia a Yuzu, en cuanto salieron de la sala y comenzaron a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

—¿Qué? —La chica rubia seguía a la policía, sin siquiera preguntar adónde irían.

—No debí permitir que conocieras tantos detalles del caso. Eres una civil, no es ético.

Claudia tuvo que detenerse y volver la vista atrás, después de dejar de escuchar los pasos de Yuzu a sus espaldas.

—Al diablo la ética, inspectora —dijo ella—, quiero saber quiénes mataron a Shira-pon.

Y Claudia comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar errores, y que solo podían ir hacia delante. Aquella mirada esmeralda que comenzaba a mostrar un profundo rencor por no poder hacer justicia de la muerte de una amiga ya había visto bastante, pero lo haría una vez más con tal de cerrar de una vez por todas aquel capítulo de sus vidas. Decidieron retomar entonces su caminar y, en cuestión de minutos, consiguieron llegar al gimnasio, aquel que aún custodiaba apaciblemente el escenario donde todo empezó.

—Bien... Supongamos que nos encontramos dos días atrás, en el día del crimen. —Claudia comenzó a pasearse por el decorado, ya encima del escenario—. Shiraho se encuentra sola en plena escena, y solo dos personas deberían estar cerca de ella en ese momento, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió Yuzu—. Momokino-san y Matsuri debían ser las únicas cerca del escenario en ese momento; Matsuri, justo detrás de Shira-pon, tenía que simular los disparos de la obra; y Momokino-san, en el extremo opuesto, que esperaba para entrar a actuar en cuanto dispararan al personaje que Shira-pon interpretaba.

—Pero tenemos un problema: a cualquiera de las dos le habría sido difícil matar a la víctima. Por un lado, Momokino llevaba herida al menos desde de una semana antes del día del crimen, cuando la propia Shiraho le disparó en el pie con la pistola de clavos durante la discusión con Minami. Y Matsuri también estaba herida, tuvo un accidente mientras preparaba los decorados el mismo día del crimen. Con la mano completamente vendada acertaría a disparar a cualquiera menos a Shiraho...

—Y ninguna de las dos tienen motivos claros, inspectora. Matsuri apenas la conocía, y Momokino-san estaba enamorada de ella. No creo que se enfadara tanto porque Shira-pon le disparara sin querer en el pie...

—¿Qué me dices de Maruta Kayo, la vicepresidenta? —preguntó Claudia, abriendo otra línea de investigación—. Ella tampoco estaría muy lejos del escenario, por su papel como directora de la obra.

—Sé que a veces puede parecer sospechosa y le gustan mucho las novelas de asesinatos, pero no podría imaginármela disparando a alguien.

—¿Ni siquiera a órdenes de su fiel amiga, Taniguchi Mitsuko? En el despacho del director ya vimos que esa mujer también estaba al tanto de todo, y haría lo que fuera por proteger la imagen de la academia.

—Es verdad que la relación secreta de Momokino-san y Shira-pon podría haber sido un gran escándalo si se hubiera sabido... —La chica rubia se rascó la cabeza, confusa.

—Y luego está nuestro sospechoso favorito, Minami Kuma —dijo Claudia, con ironía—. Ese hombre sabía desde el principio que su prometida lo engañaba, y odiaba a Shiraho por ello. Incluso había pagado a Matsuri para averiguarlo.

—Sí, eso fue lo que Matsuri nos contó —comentó Yuzu.

—No tuvo forma de bajar de los palcos y llegar hasta el escenario para matar a la víctima, pero esa excusa ya sabemos que no sirve de mucho, pues es posible que fueran dos personas las que prepararan el crimen.

—Y eso lo sabemos gracias a la carta que Sara encontró bajo su asiento.

—Carta que no tenía más huellas aparte de las tuyas, las de tu amiga Sara y las mías —completó Claudia—. Y, además, estaba escrita a máquina.

—¿Cree que puede ser una pista falsa, inspectora?

—O es una pista falsa, o alguien la colocó allí a propósito para confundirnos. —Arron se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—De todas formas, estoy segura de que Minami está detrás de todo —dijo Yuzu—, pero sabe cubrirse muy bien las espaldas.

—Pero no contaba con que Shiraho, justo antes de morir, lo inculparía gritando su nombre.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Shira-pon sabía que Minami iba a por ella y por eso lo delató!

—Gracias al espejo que tenía frente a ella en el propio escenario, ¿eh?

—¡Exacto!

—Y nos quedan... Aihara Mei y Taniguchi Harumi. —Claudia se percató de inmediato cómo el rostro de Yuzu, que se había ido iluminando conforme deducían la culpabilidad de Minami, se apagaba en cuestión de segundos—. Hay que considerar todas las posibilidades, ya lo sabes.

—Harumin tampoco tenía motivos para matar a Shira-pon —comentó Yuzu—, y Mei...

—Podría haber disparado siguiendo las órdenes de su abuelo, lo sé. —La inspectora miró a Yuzu levemente apenada, pues tampoco le agradaba esa solución.

—Pero... Mei no podría haber hecho algo tan horrible solo por su abuelo... —La chica rubia apartó su mirada hacia el suelo—. Incluso Shira-pon le estaba agradecida por conseguir que permaneciera en la obra...

—Eso solo corrobora que Mei es la que permitió que Shiraho estuviera sentada en ese sillón, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Claudia con una sonrisa nerviosa, señalando el sillón rojo donde la joven fue finalmente asesinada.

—Todo esto me está dando dolor de cabeza, inspectora —se quejó Yuzu, llevándose ambas manos a su frente.

—Pensemos un momento en Shiraho —sugirió Arron—. Sabemos que ella quería colaborar en la obra, pues la Academia Aihara siempre ha sido muy querida para ella. Pero, también sabemos que estaba preocupada, y por eso estuvo quemando y tirando a la basura esos papeles.

—¿Y qué eran esos papeles?

—Creemos que era un documento proveniente de la propia academia. Probablemente una carta de expulsión, o cualquier otra información oficial.

—Tengo una duda, inspectora —dijo Yuzu—. ¿Cómo actuó el asesino? Si uno de ellos estaba entre el público, ¿qué hizo el que ejecutó la orden de disparar?

—Básicamente, primero tuvo que ir a vestirse con el traje de asesino de la obra, ya que Maruta declaró que vio pasar a alguien vestido así justo antes de que sonaran los disparos. Después, una vez llegó hasta Matsuri, tuvo que golpearla y disparar a Shiraho. Y, finalmente, volver a la zona del camerino para dejar allí el traje. Todo ello en cuestión de minutos.

—Tuvo que hacerlo muy rápido...

—Ciertamente.

—Solo alguien de la obra de teatro podría haberlo hecho, éramos las únicas que estábamos lo bastante cerca.

—Lo sé. —Claudia resopló—. Aunque viendo el descontrol de la organización de la obra, no sabría decir quién nos mintió sobre dónde se encontraba en el momento del crimen.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Me extraña que lo preguntes —respondió Arron—; teníais analgésicos en el camerino, y una pistola de clavos extraviada en la sala de ensayos. ¡Ni siquiera se usan allí!

—Seguramente Matsuri se la dejó en la sala, al igual que los analgésicos en el camerino. Es muy despistada a veces.

La chica rubia se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta por parte de la inspectora. Pero, al ver que tardaba en contestarle, la siguió con la mirada. Claudia se dedicaba a caminar de un lado para otro del escenario, concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—¿Podría ser posible...? —murmuraba Claudia para sí misma.

—¿Inspectora?

—Yuzu, necesito tu ayuda —le dijo al fin—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a colocar la iluminación del escenario tal y como estaba cuando representasteis la obra?

—Sí, claro... —Yuzu no lo pensó demasiado y corrió hasta la pequeña sala de control, situada al fondo del gimnasio, cerca de la entrada. Probó durante unos segundos qué luces podía apagar y encender de toda la estancia, hasta que dio con la combinación que estaba colocada aquel día—. ¡Listo!

Claudia observó entonces ambos lados del escenario, pero se detuvo rápidamente, pues lo que vio la hizo estremecer.

—Eso es...

Había tenido la respuesta delante de sus ojos todo el tiempo, y finalmente lo había entendido. Permaneció en pie unos segundos, aún sin creerse lo que estaba llegando a pensar.

—¿Todo bien, inspectora? —le gritaba Yuzu desde la sala de control.

Claudia miró a la chica rubia; su rostro no podía ocultar la inquietud que sentía en aquellos instantes. Había descubierto quiénes habían sido los culpables de la muerte de la joven Shiraho Suzuran, y debía actuar en consecuencia.

—Necesito... Necesito comprobar algo antes —respondió Claudia a la chica rubia—. Tengo que irme a comisaría.

La policía se dio prisa en bajar del escenario y llegar hasta la puerta de entrada del gimnasio, pero Yuzu corrió hacia ella y se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Espere! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ya lo sabe? ¿Sabe quiénes mataron a Shira-pon?

—Creo que sí —respondió Arron—, pero necesito estar segura.

—Voy con usted —se ofreció rápidamente la chica rubia.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas, Yuzu. —Claudia negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes fueron? ¡Necesito saberlo, inspectora!

—Intenta reunir a todos los sospechosos aquí —le encargó la policía, mientras posaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica rubia—. Yo volveré en una hora.

Y Yuzu la vio marchar a través de los pasillos de la academia. Jamás la había visto tan desconcertada y segura, así que confiaba en que sus sospechas fueran acertadas. Claudia Arron había dado con los culpables del asesinado de su amiga Shiraho, pero ¿quiénes serían? No solo la duda la invadía por completo, sino también la preocupación por saber si aquel caso acabaría manchando de sangre las manos de las personas que tanto quería. Solo le quedaba esperar a que la inspectora volviera y expusiera sus conclusiones delante de todos. Sería la única forma de llegar por fin a la verdad.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo será el último para este fic. En la plataforma Wattpad se publicará hoy mismo, debido a que la historia siempre va más adelantada allí.**

 _Aprendiz de Agatha Christie,_

 _Kyomori._


	18. Amor en escena

—Claudia.

El Comisario Jefe la había llamado al fin. La inspectora esperaba pacientemente en su mesa de trabajo, después de haber llegado a comisaría. Realmente había sido una sorpresa para todos los trabajadores cuando la vieron entrar por la puerta principal con tanta prisa, corriendo hacia el despacho de su superior para contarle lo que había averiguado y haciendo que éste saliera acto seguido de allí con el mismo nerviosismo hacia el laboratorio. Le había explicado cómo pensaba que habían matado a Shiraho, y la razón para cada pista encontrada durante aquellos dos largos días. Arron sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero no había tenido pruebas para demostrarlo hasta ese momento.

La joven se levantó entonces de su silla y se dirigió a su jefe.

—Tenías razón, ambas pruebas coinciden —dijo el hombre—. No puedo creer que fuera cierto, esa chica…

—Hasta ahora no sabíamos de dónde había salido la pistola con la que se asesinó a Shiraho —respondió Claudia—, incluso pensamos que podría ser de Minami. Pero, después de esto, está bastante claro.

—Siento mucho que tengas que enfrentarte a una situación así en tu primer caso, Claudia. —El Comisario se veía realmente contrariado.

—Había que llegar a la verdad, por muy dolorosa que ésta fuera. —Claudia recibió el informe de laboratorio por parte de su superior—. Debemos irnos a poner fin a esto, jefe.

El Comisario Jefe la vería marchar de allí una vez más, aunque esa vez sería la definitiva para resolver aquel caso, pues él mismo la acompañaría junto con dos agentes más para realizar la correspondiente orden de detención. No dejaba de pensar en cuánta razón tenía en el momento en el que conoció a la joven aspirante a policía algunos años atrás. Nada más pudo hablar con ella unos minutos, pero enseguida supo que aquella chica llegaría a ser una excelente inspectora en un futuro cercano. Quizás demasiado impulsiva a veces, e incluso testaruda, pero sin duda tenía ese don incondicional para descubrir la verdad; esa intuición que, a pesar de todas las cortinas de humo y mentiras, lograba ver más allá. Y por ello, deseaba de todo corazón que Claudia, a la que había considerado casi como a una hija, pudiera ejercer de policía durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la Academia Aihara, no solo el Comisario y los agentes seguían a la inspectora Arron, sino también los padres de Shiraho Suzuran. Claudia consideraba que ellos merecían saber la verdad, además de que necesitó hablar con ellos antes de exponer sus conclusiones delante de todos los sospechosos. Claudia, sin embargo, no se dirigió al escenario, sino a la sala de ensayos. Una vez allí, se arrodilló y comenzó a pasar su mano por la superficie. Los dos agentes la imitaron.

—Claudia, pero ¿qué haces? —preguntó el Comisario—. Deben de estar ya todos reunidos en el gimnasio.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —contestó ella, sin abandonar su actividad.

—Inspectora —alzó la voz uno de los agentes. En cuanto recibió la atención de Claudia, señaló hacia abajo la zona de superficie frente a él.

Arron se acercó para comprobar que el agente estuviera en lo cierto, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Es usted un sabueso, agente.

…

Al entrar al gimnasio, pudieron ver que Yuzu había conseguido reunir a todas las posibles personas implicadas en el crimen y se habían ido colocando encima del escenario; aunque, realmente el ambiente no era el más apacible, pues varios discutían entre ellos con total impunidad. Por un lado, Minami intentaba encararse al director y a Taniguchi Mitsuko, pero éstos tampoco consentían ninguna falta de educación hacia su persona y respondían a todas las provocaciones; al mismo tiempo, Maruta y Momokino trataban por todos los medios de poner orden en aquella disputa. Mei se había posicionado a una distancia prudente de su hermanastra, mientras ésta murmuraba con su amiga Harumi quién sabía qué. Las hermanas Tachibana también se encontraban allí, pero habían preferido no subir al escenario y permanecer sentadas en la primera fila del público. Por último, estaba Mizusawa Matsuri, tomándose tranquilamente una dosis de medicamento para su lesión mientras observaba a los demás con indiferencia.

El Comisario Jefe permaneció bajo el escenario, junto a los dos agentes y los padres de Shiraho, cerca de Sara y Nina, quienes fueron las únicas en percatarse de la presencia de la policía allí. Claudia sí subió al escenario para hablar con todos los sospechosos, pero éstos seguían la mayoría en sus disputas. Solo Mei pareció darse cuenta de que la joven inspectora tenía algo que decirles.

—Usted… —le dijo, al ver que se acercaba a ella.

—Hola, Mei —le respondió Arron.

—¿Esto ha sido idea suya?

—He pensado que a todos les interesaría saber qué ocurrió en realidad.

Mei calló durante un instante, y añadió cordialmente:

—Estaré a su disposición, si me necesita.

Claudia caminó hacia el centro del escenario y miró a su alrededor. Yuzu y Harumi ya la habían visto y no apartaban sus ojos de ella, esperando que dijera algo. Igualmente, Maruta, Momokino y Mitsuko, guardaron silencio para dar la palabra a la inspectora. Tan solo se oían ya las voces de Minami y el director que, a medida que se percataban de que las demás prestaban su completa atención a Claudia, fueron deteniendo su discusión.

—Inspectora, buenas tardes —la saludó Minami, sorprendido por su presencia y tratando de arreglar disimuladamente su oscuro y elegante traje—. Imagino que sigue trabajando en el caso. Quería comentarle algunos detalles que olvidé en nuestra anterior conversación.

—Los detalles son más importantes de lo que parecen, ¿verdad? —insinuó Claudia, hablando ya para todas las personas allí presentes—. Precisamente hemos estado equivocándonos todo el tiempo por no fijarnos en ellos lo suficiente.

—¿Qué quiere decir, inspectora? —preguntó una curiosa Yuzu, deseando escuchar la resolución del caso.

—Desde que comencé a investigar la muerte de la joven Shiraho Suzuran tuve una sensación extraña todo el tiempo, y es que todo parecía tan dramático a su alrededor… No me malinterpreten, una muerte siempre es un acontecimiento horrible, y más aún si se trata de una chica joven, con toda su vida por delante. Pero sentía un aura teatral que envolvía todo el crimen, lo que me hacía pensar que la obra de teatro estaba íntimamente relacionada con él. ¡Y esa carta sospechosa, escrita a máquina, en la que ordenaban matar a la pobre chica! Casi parecía que el asesinato era una obra de teatro en sí mismo.

»Si teníamos en cuenta este hecho, más de una pregunta hallaba su respuesta. ¿Por qué asesinaron a Shiraho así, en mitad de la obra y a la vista de todos? Muy simple, porque así se quería.

—¿Quiere decir que dispararle en medio de la representación era algo que estaba planeado de antemano? —preguntó Taniguchi Mitsuko.

—Evidentemente mi primer pensamiento no fue ese —respondió Claudia—. Contemplé la posibilidad de que no fuera premeditado pero que ocurrió algo que obligó a los culpables a improvisar… pero no. El asesinato de Shiraho estaba trazado con tanta exactitud que jamás imaginé que tuviera un sentido más allá de eliminarla, hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó esa vez Momokino Himeko.

—Por la simple existencia de la misteriosa carta que Tachibana Sara encontró bajo su asiento. —Claudia se acercó al borde del escenario y un agente le entregó la prueba envuelta en plástico para no contaminarla. La mostró entonces a los presentes—. Ya fuera una prueba falsa o verdadera, los culpables se molestaron en escribirla a máquina y dejarla allí.

—Pero ¿quiénes fueron, inspectora? —dijo esa vez Yuzu.

—Aparentemente… podrían haber sido cualesquiera de ustedes —dijo Claudia, señalando a todos los presentes—, pues había motivos y oportunidades de sobra para cometer el crimen.

»Primeramente estaba Minami Kuma, como principal sospechoso. Sabía que su prometida la engañaba con Shiraho y que se amaban. Imagino cómo tuvo que sentarle aquella traición, hasta tal punto de no poder controlarse y acudir a uno de los ensayos para enfrentarse a Momokino Himeko. Al final aquella discusión terminó en desgracia cuando la propia Shiraho disparó a Momokino en el pie, generando así otro posible motivo de asesinato. Pero más tarde, con detenimiento, pensé: «¿Acaso un clavo en el pie sería una razón tan fuerte como para querer matar a alguien?». Estaba claro que no. Nadie se enfadaría tanto con la persona que ama por un accidente.

—Entonces fue ese hombre. —Matsuri señaló a Minami, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡He dicho que yo no maté a esa chica! —respondió éste.

—Minami no solo le tenía un profundo odio a la víctima, sino que, a su vez, estaba chantajeando al director de la Academia Aihara con retirar los fondos que su familia aportaba a la institución, si no apartaba a Shiraho de la obra y de Momokino Himeko.

—Eso es ridículo —habló el propio director.

—No le estaba preguntando —le dijo Claudia—, lo sé con certeza. Y también sé que Taniguchi Mitsuko fue la que le advirtió de ello.

—¿Pero cómo lo…? —decía el anciano.

—No existen secretos para la policía, señor Aihara. —La inspectora negó con la cabeza fingiendo indiferencia. «Sobre todo si te cuelas en el despacho del sospechoso y le miras sus correos privados», pensó.

—Entonces… ¿fueron Minami y el director? —preguntó una sorprendida Harumi.

—Calma, calma, aún no he terminado —pidió Arron—. Como decía, ahí no acababa la lista de sospechosos, pues Maruta Kayo era otra posible implicada por estar tan cerca de la dirección del centro… y porque actúa raro.

—¡Oh, inspectora! —dijo ella—. ¡Qué alegría poder participar en una de sus brillantes deducciones!

—Como ven, la vicepresidenta Maruta es una gran aficionada de los libros de crímenes e investigaciones policiales. ¿Cómo no pensar que ella no fuera presa de su fanatismo y disparara sin mayor remordimiento a Shiraho?

—Pero, inspectora, ya sabíamos que habían sido dos personas las que habían preparado el asesinato —añadió Yuzu.

—Así es. Realmente este crimen habría sido difícil sin la ayuda de un cómplice —corroboró Claudia—. Es de esos que necesitan una coordinación perfecta y mucha habilidad.

»Les explicaré cómo se cometió este asesinato. La obra comenzó con total normalidad, había escenas que necesitaban de muchos personajes sobre el escenario y otras con solo dos o tres actrices. Pero era, precisamente, la escena en la que Shiraho actuaba en solitario la clave para poder asesinarla, puesto que daba el mayor número de sospechosos posible. Cuantos más sospechosos, más compleja sería la resolución del caso.

»Es cierto que había una persona que daba órdenes de matar, pero ¿qué pasa con la persona que disparó? Debió de cometer el crimen muy rápido, aprovechando que la víctima estaba cerca de uno de los laterales, sentada en aquel sillón rojo. Debió darse prisa en ir a la entrada del camerino, donde se encontraban todos los trajes de la obra, tomar prestado el de asesino, el cual solo consistía en una gabardina larga y un sombrero, correr hacia la posición de Matsuri, que estaba preparada para sacar la mano y realizar los disparos falsos, golpearla para dejarla inconsciente y, finalmente, ocupar su lugar y disparar con la pistola de verdad. Evidentemente, después de esto, tuvo que correr de nuevo para dejar el disfraz de asesino en su sitio sin que nadie se percatara de su falta.

—¿Por eso dice que hacía falta coordinación y habilidad, inspectora? —preguntó Mei.

—Claro, porque, después de todo, la persona que mató a Shiraho solo fue la figura ejecutora, y no quien planeó el crimen.

—¿Pero va a decirlo ya de una vez? —se impacientaba Harumi.

—Tranquilidad, ya voy —volvió a pedir Claudia—. Reconozco que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, este caso se volvía más complicado. Existiendo la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien que solo siguiera órdenes de matar, todas las chicas que se encontraban cerca del escenario eran aún más sospechosas, aunque no tuvieran un motivo claro para cometer el asesinato.

—Pero usted lo vio, ¿verdad, inspectora? —preguntó Yuzu—. Vio algo que le hizo descubrir quiénes fueron cuando estuvimos aquí hace una hora.

—Sí… —Claudia se mostró algo cabizbaja al recordarlo—, y jamás habría imaginado que todo terminaría así.

Yuzu pareció contener la respiración al pensar en lo que podría estar queriendo decir la joven policía.

—¿Recuerdan el momento exacto en el que mataron a Shiraho? —preguntó en general Claudia—. Ella pudo utilizar su último aliento para gritar el nombre de alguien, antes de recibir los disparos.

—Dijo «Kuma», así que estaba acusando a Minami —dedujo Yuzu—. En frente de ella, al otro lado del escenario, estaba el espejo con el que pudo ver al asesino detrás de ella.

—Exacto, pero hay un detalle crucial en este caso, y del que conseguí darme cuenta cuando estuvimos aquí antes, Yuzu: las luces del escenario.

—¿Las luces? —repitió Momokino.

—Ahora mismo están todas encendidas, porque no se está utilizando dicho escenario. Pero, cuando mataron a Shiraho, las luces no estaban así, ¿cierto? Si colocamos esas luces tal y como estaban el día del crimen, cuando la obra se estaba representando, descubriremos un hecho que cambiará por completo este caso.

—¿Qué es lo que vio cuando cambié las luces antes, inspectora? —preguntó Yuzu, con notable temor en su voz.

—Vi el espejo, me vi a mí… y nada más —dijo.

—¿Qué quiere decir…? —insistió la chica rubia.

—Shiraho no pudo ver nada, no consiguió ver a la persona que le disparó. Era imposible porque la oscuridad invadía por completo los extremos del escenario.

—Disculpe, pero algo falla en su… inteligente deducción, inspectora —habló Minami por primera vez, con cierta ironía.

—Dígame. —Claudia lo invitó a que expusiera sus inquietudes.

—Si esa chica no vio a nadie detrás de ella, tampoco vio que la apuntaban con una pistola de verdad. No pudo acusarme de nada. —Minami parecía crecerse a medida que desmontaba la lógica de la inspectora—. Ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Todos los allí presentes guardaron silencio y miraron expectantes a Claudia, esperando que desvaneciera aquella densa niebla de misterio.

—Ahí se equivoca, Minami —dijo al fin.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Shiraho sí sabía lo que iba a pasar —Claudia pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de volver a hablar—, porque… ella misma lo planeó. Había planeado su suicidio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yuzu no podía creer lo que había oído.

—¡Eso es imposible! —se unió Momokino—. ¡Shiraho-san era una chica llena de vida! ¡Jamás habría pensado en suicidarse!

—Si hacen memoria, recordarán que Shiraho estaba preocupada por algo antes de ser asesinada —trató de explicar Claudia—. Incluso Maruta Kayo la vio en los jardines, quemando papeles en una papelera.

—¡Es cierto, yo la vi! —gritó Maruta.

—Conseguimos averiguar en comisaría que aquellos papeles pertenecían a un documento oficial, recibido de alguna institución. Creímos que era una carta de expulsión de la propia Academia Aihara, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

—¿Qué era, entonces? —preguntó Mei.

—Era una carta de su médico, el médico de su familia. Shiraho se había estado sometiendo a unas pruebas recientemente, y debió de hacerse con esa carta antes de que su propia familia pudiera leerla. —Claudia se volvió hacia los padres de Shiraho, que escuchaban con atención todo lo que la policía contaba—. Lo que no sabían ellos es que detectaron en su hija una enfermedad degenerativa.

—¡Oh! Pero ¿cómo supieron que era una carta de su médico? Encontramos esos papeles totalmente quemados, inspectora —dijo Maruta.

—Fue gracias a la lesión de Mizusawa Matsuri. ¿Recuerda que aquel documento poseía un símbolo? El hecho de estar parcialmente quemado nos dificultó su identificación, pero la receta médica de Matsuri para los medicamentos que debía tomar nos fue suficiente para compararlos y descubrir que también se trataba de un documento médico.

—Así que… ¿eso era lo que fue a comprobar a comisaría, inspectora? —preguntó Yuzu.

Claudia asintió.

—¿Y Shiraho decidió morir aquí, delante de todo el mundo? —volvió a preguntar, ya con cierta dificultad por la impresión.

—Bueno, ella adoraba la Academia Aihara. Sabemos que su familia a veces colaboraba económicamente en la institución por propia voluntad y Shiraho siempre intentaba ayudar en todas las actividades que podía, de ahí que terminara ayudando también en la obra de teatro. Para ella no había mejor forma de morir que participando de lleno en el festival cultural.

»Antes de venir aquí he estado hablando con los padres de Shiraho. Pensé que, si ella se suicidó, la pistola tenía que estar a su alcance. Siendo de buena familia, les pregunté entonces si tenían algún arma en su residencia, y si notaron su falta. Como ya podrán imaginar, el arma que le arrebató la vida a Shiraho salió de su propio hogar.

—No puedo creerlo… —decía Yuzu.

—Un momento, inspectora —interrumpió Harumi—. Aunque Shiraho-san estuviera enferma y planeara su muerte… alguien le disparó, ¿no? Alguien quería eliminarla.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Yuzu.

—Aquí más de uno la odiaba… —comentó Mitsuko.

—Pero no todos. —Claudia se acercó a los sospechosos, caminando por delante de cada uno de ellos—. La persona que la mató… la amaba. La amaba tanto… que no dudó en disparar en cuanto ella se lo pidió.

Claudia se había detenido frente a Momokino, quien casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Todos los presentes dirigieron sus ojos hacia la joven estudiante, sin siquiera parpadear. Aquella locura que la inspectora Arron contaba no podía ser cierta.

—Himeko no pudo haberlo hecho —habló Mei—. Ha dicho que el asesino tuvo que actuar rápidamente. Ella no podría haber ido corriendo de un lado a otro del escenario con su pie herido.

Claudia veía con gran pesar los intentos de la presidenta por proteger a su mejor amiga, pero era su deber hacerles saber la verdad. Se acercó entonces a ella.

—Realmente Yuzu te conoce muy bien, Mei —le dijo—. Tu hermanastra sabía que estabas actuando de manera extraña, probablemente por el hecho de haber presenciado un crimen, sí… Pero había algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso viste, por accidente, a tu amiga caminar sin la ayuda de sus muletas cuando se suponía que estaba herida?

Mei no pudo hacer más que bajar su mirada en silencio.

—No pretendías encubrirla pero tampoco podías delatarla. Imagino lo nerviosa que has tenido que estar, sabiendo que tu amiga había mentido en su coartada por alguna razón, y temiendo que tus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Mei… —la nombró Yuzu.

—No te culpo —afirmó Claudia, posando su mano sobre su hombro—, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo hizo Momokino-san para matar a Shiraho-san? ¿Estaba herida, o no? —preguntó Mitsuko.

—Aquí es donde llega la perfecta coordinación —respondió Claudia—. Solo dos personas tan cercanas como Shiraho y Momokino podrían haber llevado a cabo un plan tan elaborado sin fallar.

»Desde el comienzo, desde el mismo inicio, ¡todo ha sido como un gran truco de magia! Empecemos por nuestra vieja amiga, la famosa pistola de clavos de la que todo el mundo habla… Matsuri me dijo que esas pistolas se usan en los escenarios, para fijar los decorados. No tiene ningún sentido usarla en las salas de ensayos. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí el día que hirieron a Momokino Himeko?

—Es cierto… la pistola de clavos estaba en la sala de ensayos ese día —afirmó Yuzu—. ¿Matsuri la olvidó allí?

—Shiraho y Momokino se encargaron de que aquella pistola estuviera allí —corrigió Claudia—. Y, cuando Minami llegó para discutir con su futura esposa… comenzó la representación.

»Momokino se encargó de enfurecer a Minami, sabiendo que conseguiría hacerle perder los estribos con facilidad. Como era de esperar, Minami forcejeó con su prometida, al mismo tiempo que Shiraho llegaba allí. ¿Quién hizo que Mei, Yuzu y Taniguchi Harumi acudieran a la sala de ensayos en primer lugar, volviéndolas testigos de aquello? Sí, Shiraho. Y en cuanto Shiraho llegó, Momokino aumentó la intensidad de la discusión. Fingió perder también la paciencia, tomó la pistola de clavos que mágicamente allí se encontraba y apuntó a Minami con ella. Todos se pusieron nerviosos de inmediato, pero Shiraho se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Momokino y la detuvo… no sin antes aparentar que hería a su amante en el pie. Solo tuvo que guardarse un pañuelo manchado de rojo y sacarlo en el momento oportuno, ¿verdad? Increíble, absolutamente increíble.

Claudia sacó de su bolsillo aquello que habían encontrado en la sala de ensayos antes de acudir al gimnasio: un clavo de la pistola.

—No es necesario ningún análisis forense para ver que este clavo no tiene sangre… —admitía la inspectora—. Y eso es porque no atravesó el pie de Momokino, como todos creíamos, sino que solo atravesó la madera. En esta academia, todos los suelos están hechos de ese material.

—Yo… yo le enseñé una radiografía, inspectora —alzó levemente la voz Himeko, tratando de defenderse—. Usted vio que el clavo me atravesó el pie.

—Claro que lo hizo… pero después. —Claudia volvió caminando al borde del escenario y el agente le entrego una prueba que le resultaba muy familiar: el lápiz encontrado por ella misma en el camerino. Lo mostró también a los presentes—. Tuviste que fingir estar herida hasta que el crimen se cometiera, solo así te asegurabas una coartada perfecta: jamás habrías podido cruzar todo el escenario y matar a Shiraho con tanta rapidez en ese estado.

»Miren este lápiz. Aparentemente insignificante, ¿verdad? ¿Ven las marcas en él? Parecen mordeduras. Siempre pensé que se debían a que una de las chicas estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar morderlo, pero fue Momokino Himeko, quien a solas y en la oscuridad del camerino, tuvo que fabricarse su propia coartada después del crimen. Tomó de nuevo aquella pistola de clavos, se colocó el lápiz entre los dientes y se preparó para sufrir el disparo de verdad… aunque en aquel lapicero dejara las marcas de su dolor.

—¿Está diciendo que Himeko se autolesionó después de matar a Shiraho-san para librarse de ser sospechosa…? —Mei no podía terminar de creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Y su herida era tan reciente que por ello debía robarle los analgésicos a Mizusawa Matsuri. Si se hubiera lesionado hace más de una semana, como todos creían, no tendría por qué tomar esos medicamentos. Pero Matsuri traía más cajas de medicamentos al camerino de las que necesitaba, todo porque, según ella, las perdía con frecuencia.

—Entonces… ¿por qué esa chica gritó mi nombre, si ya sabía que era mi prometida la que iba a dispararle? —se aventuró Minami a preguntar.

—Porque Shiraho y Momokino también tenían en mente inculparle —dijo Arron.

—¿Intentaron inculparme a mí? ¿Por qué? —intervino Minami, alterado.

—Porque ambas le odiaban. Mantenía a Momokino enjaulada bajo los principios de la Academia Aihara y había descubierto su infidelidad, tratando de separarla de quien realmente amaba. Cuando Shiraho comprendió que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, no dudó en planearlo todo para que usted pareciera culpable. Shiraho ya no estaría, pero al menos se aseguraría de que Momokino quedaría libre de usted…

Un profundo silencio invadió por completo el escenario. Ninguno de los presentes era capaz de pronunciar una palabra después de haber escuchado la exposición de la inspectora Arron. Yuzu se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, desconcertada por cómo había terminado todo. Su amiga, Harumi, a su lado, bajó su mirada, sin poder apartar la angustia que su rostro mostraba. Aquella expresión era compartida por los demás sospechosos y los padres de Shiraho; solo la joven Momokino Himeko, con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, trataba de mostrar entereza.

—Ni todos los actores mienten, ni todos los que mienten son actores, inspectora —dijo al fin, con su voz levemente entrecortada.

Claudia la miró con una gran tristeza, pues para ella también era doloroso tener que presenciar un final así.

—Hay cosas que solo se pueden hacer por amor. No todos las han vivido. —Momokino dio un paso al frente con la ayuda de sus muletas.

El Comisario Jefe dio la orden a los dos agentes que le acompañaban para detener a la joven estudiante, los cuales subieron rápidamente al escenario y esposaron a la vicepresidenta. Himeko no opuso resistencia alguna, comprendiendo la gravedad de sus actos y aceptando su destino.

—Échale un buen vistazo a todo esto —le dijo el Comisario a Momokino, ya esposada, señalando todo el gimnasio de la Academia Aihara—, pues no volverás a verlo en mucho tiempo.

Y la estudiante, elevando la mirada al cielo del gimnasio, pareció aliviada.

Claudia siempre había pensado que el asesino descubierto de un crimen era el malvado villano al que debía derrotar, y que ella podía ser esa salvadora que limpiara la memoria de la víctima; pero, fue en ese momento, en el que vio el rostro derrotado de Momokino Himeko, cuando supo que en aquel caso no había vencedores, sino que tan solo había personas vencidas por el dolor.

En el escenario Yuzu se acercó rápidamente a Mei y la abrazó con firmeza antes de derrumbarse por completo. No podía dejar de disculparse por su comportamiento y su injusta reacción con respecto a su inocencia. Pero, para su completa sorpresa, la única respuesta de su hermanastra fue corresponder a su abrazo y compartir su llanto. Jamás habría imaginado verla llorar de aquella forma tan desconsolada, al ver salir a su mejor amiga esposada del gimnasio de la academia. Le juró una y otra vez, casi hasta que pudiera gastar las palabras, que no volvería a desconfiar de ella de esa forma.

—Yuzu, Mei —las llamó Claudia, acercándose a ellas. Las hermanastras se soltaron para hablar con ella—. Yo… siento mucho que todo haya terminado así.

—Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, inspectora, no se sienta culpable… —le respondió Yuzu.

—Gracias, inspectora… por su trabajo —decía una entristecida Mei—. Sé que Himeko, en el fondo, deseaba que la descubriera, y que la liberara de esa pesada carga.

—Para mí ha sido muy duro —confesó Arron—, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz…

—¡Claro que era capaz! —la interrumpió Yuzu—. Nunca se rindió e intentó siempre descubrir la verdad.

—Sí, por muy dolorosa que ésta fuera… —completó Claudia.

Las tres chicas quedaron sin saber qué decir unos segundos, hasta que Mei rompió el silencio.

—No permitiré que algo así vuelva a ocurrir en esta academia.

—Mei… no te culpes, y tampoco culpes a la Academia Aihara. A veces no podemos prever lo que va a ocurrir —la consoló Arron.

—Momokino-san hizo su elección, no podíamos hacer nada —se unió Yuzu.

—Pero ella tomó ese camino porque no podía librarse de Minami. —Los ojos de Mei comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo.

—Haced de esta academia un lugar mejor entonces —propuso Claudia—, que los negocios y el dinero no estén por encima de las estudiantes y sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Lo haremos, ¿verdad, Mei? Juntas. —Yuzu le sonrió levemente—. Y cuando Momokino-san pueda volver a este lugar, verá que por fin todo ha cambiado.

Mei asintió despacio. Se dirigió entonces a Claudia.

—Usted… es una buena profesional. Nunca deje de ser policía... inspectora Claudia Arron —La presidenta se inclinó hacia ella levemente en señal de agradecimiento.

—Quizás nos veamos en otra ocasión —imitó ella el gesto—, aunque espero que no sea por un asesinato. Cuidaos mucho.

Y aquella sería la última vez que Yuzu y Mei la verían marchar en aquel caso. Ambas sabían que era demasiado joven para poseer esa gran intuición, pero estaban seguras de que llegaría a ser una de las mayores protectoras de su amada ciudad en un futuro muy próximo. La chica rubia miró entonces a Mei, y en sus ojos leyó la valentía y la determinación para tratar de superar aquel amargo capítulo de sus vidas. Yuzu volvió a aproximarse a ella y, sin previo aviso, y sin razón alguna, acercó su rostro para regalarle un tierno beso que ahogara sus lágrimas, sin importar nada e ignorando todas las miradas ajenas, como si se encontraran en plena escena. Prometió que cuidaría de ella cada día, y que jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie las separara. La presidenta, por su parte, y después de haber presenciado en su propia amiga las consecuencias tan dolorosas que podían provocar las crueles cadenas de la Academia Aihara, se juró a sí misma que aseguraría una vida mejor para todas las estudiantes de la institución, y que les otorgaría el derecho a elegir a quien realmente amaran. Así pues, con Yuzu a su lado, ambas lucharían desde aquel instante por demostrar, ante todos, la delicadeza del amor verdadero, y la eterna dulzura de un «te quiero».


End file.
